


【Good Omens】Behind the scene/ 银幕之下

by ND_Tardis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other, infernal affairs - Freeform, reversal, translation & rewriting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 90,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ND_Tardis/pseuds/ND_Tardis
Summary: 如果兆的实质并不是我们看到的那样呢？如果兆实际上是无间道呢？如果从开始的开始，他们俩就分别是地狱和天堂彼此埋着的重磅炸弹呢？那么领子的事情就能解释了，地狱和天堂自如来去的事情也能解释了，两个摸鱼懒癌的业绩问题也能解释了，天使有时有些社恐的举动、黑蛇对上司过分自如的态度，就都能解释了。加百列和苍蝇王两个高级领导分别对这俩的过分重视其实是猜忌；伊甸园的那场对话就变得有点像真实的无间道里“我想做个好人”那场戏。6000年的渐生情愫本质是互相监视，敌基督的事情只是两人突然变成了站在同一立场的共同利益者：如果势必要有一方胜利的话，那我这个埋在对过的间谍要怎么办啊？？？？？？？黑蛇的换子风波是故意的，天使的无所作为也是故意的。海豚和库拉肯的那杯酒里应该还讲了别的事情。然后两人合作，按Agnes的预言把事情搞成一团浆糊。至于最后，只是基于情谊的保命措施；但乱七八糟地，6000年的情愫变成了真的。·- You know what? They believe. Ha! They’ve believed! What fools they are!- ... Lie or truth, how could you say so?- What do you mean?- You know what I mean.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Omens fanfics of NDT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基于剧本翻译的二次创作，简单来说就是剧本翻译·改+无间道脑洞

·

“为什么是我？”他看着手上的那封任务书，一脸不可思议地看向自己的同事，Michael只是摊了摊手摇了摇头。

“这件事只有我和Metatron知道，具体缘由我并不清楚。”她伸出食指，指了指头顶，“毕竟是主的决定，我们没法问为什么。”

“可是我……你知道的，我根本没有任何可以反制恶魔的手段，所有攻击手段我都不具有适应性，我只会点操纵时间的小伎俩，还有造星星之类的。你们不是一直说的么……”他一点儿也不想接这个工作，他什么攻击力都没有，连把剑都拿不起来，跑两步就摔，是完全不擅长体力劳动的类型，是唯一一个会被两个双翼权天使就打趴下的大天使，“……我就是个吊车尾大天使，我也认了。可为什么偏偏叫我做这份工作！这工作很重要吧！而且……很可怕啊！”

“什么叫地狱也有间谍在天使队伍里啊！这不是很吓人吗？难道不应该一个个排查而不是……”

“……以牙还牙。”Michael打断了他连珠炮似的满口怨言，若非主的旨意，这工作怎么可能给面前这根毫无战意也毫无战斗力的瘦麻杆儿做，她甚至怀疑这家伙能不能在地狱活过一天。她抛下一句嫌弃的话就离开了，“你有怨言就跟造物主说去，前提是你能见到他的话。”

“……”他只得沉默。从小时候开始就是这样，作为六翼大天使中的吊车尾，他的意见一点儿都不重要。说到底，为什么要造他这么个大天使出来呢？或者他只不过是个残次品，造物主手一抖，放了过长的生命值条以及物防和法抗，以至于没有多余的地方摆体力值和攻击力了。

他看着手里的任务书，突然有点想见那个地狱的家伙，起码对方应该没有自己这么无能才是。不过，地狱那边要怎么糊弄过去呢，做个壳么？他看了看手边大气稠密的行星和蛇杖，想到了个好点子。

·

“哦呀，你是走下来的啊。能和惩戒天使对打的可不多见。”黑山羊在慢悠悠走下天堂的阶梯之时遇到了上来迎接他的Satan。

“我只是不那么欣赏他的做法，陛下，”他聊表敬意，舔了舔嘴角渗出的熔岩血迹，他的确已经堕落了，但并没有被惩戒天使扯了翅膀头朝下直冲进岩浆里，“只不过，教训了那个自大的家伙一下罢了。”

像抓家禽一样抓别人翅膀，这是什么过于没品的行为！于是他揍了那混蛋惩戒天使一顿，还赢了。

“倒也有你的风格。”Satan毕竟是被一群大天使打下来的，伤得不轻，也完全没有服气的意思，“听着，我有件事想让你去做。”

一个黑色的信封伴着烈火落在黑山羊手心，他打开草草看了两眼，笑了起来。

“这可真是，”说着，那黑色的纸张便被他燃成了灰烬，“很有意思的工作啊。”

“不定时炸弹，都不用等到什么敌基督。等天堂衰弱的时候，”Satan也笑了起来，做出个爆炸的动作，“BOOM！”

“不过，为什么是我呢？您手下能人可是不少。”

“没几个人翅膀是完好的了，更何况，”Satan叹了口气，“天堂似乎也会派间谍去地狱，还是留你这个有点实力的家伙比较好。”

“十分感谢您的信任。”黑山羊这个家伙，一如他脑袋上打着旋儿的两根漆黑的羊角，没有什么个人情感。大战以后他更觉如此，情感实在是太多余了，都是假的。

送走Satan后，他在阶梯上坐下，想着该怎么做天堂的人设。自己之前的人设可不行，得是完全相反的：像云朵一样软乎乎的，像绸缎一样洁白的，完全符合天堂概念的恶心的单细胞低阶天使。至于那个和自己干着同样工作的天使，若是有幸得见，他倒是很好奇那会是个什么样令人作呕的家伙。

·

“抱歉，你刚刚说什么？”他想着以前的事发呆，一下子没能反应过来去翻译蛇的吐信声。

“我说，那玩意儿看起来没法平静下来了。” Crawley指了指非洲平原上空盘踞起来的乌云，同时又指了指平原上正吼着亚当和夏娃的野兽，最初的两个人类正靠着东门天使给的炎剑艰难地求生。

“哦，对，看起来是的。”Aziraphale漫不经心地回答，他并不在意这两个人类的死活，他只是对上空黑压压的云朵感兴趣。

那个黑色的团块轰隆作响，似乎有什么东西即将倾泻下来。

“要我说的话，Adam反应有些过了，你知道的，那玩意儿就像大猫，挠挠下巴就会趴在地上呜噜噜叫了。”Crawley笑了笑，相较于东门天使，他看起来更在意亚当和夏娃的死活，“不过，第一次嘛，也是没办法的事。”

然后，他瞟了那个冷漠的伊甸园看守一眼。

“我是不太清楚辨善恶的能力有什么不好的。”黑蛇的语句里夹杂着些“嘶嘶”的声响，他似乎在暗示些什么，“那只是‘所谓的’善恶罢了。”

“那当然是不好的事，呃……抱歉，你是？”他只知道这家伙是伊甸园的黑蛇，有着血红色腹鳞的原初之蛇，他从未在意过这畜生的名字。

“……Crawley。”恶魔犹疑片刻回答，他似乎并不习惯用这个名字称呼自己。

“OK，Crawley。如果吃下禁果这件事是好的，那你就不会诱惑夏娃去做这件事了。毕竟，”Aziraphale上下打量了一番黑蛇，带着明显鄙夷的眼光，“你是个恶魔。”

“呃……他们只是跟我说，‘上去捅个篓子吧’。”他摊了摊手，“我也只是和夏娃说了两句而已，而且……”

“想吃苹果的是我啊，我只是突然有些馋了。”说着，Crawley从兜里掏出一个苹果啃了起来，他没有那个意思的，绝对没有。天使看着他赌气似的大口啃着那个红果子，不禁感觉有点好笑。

“嗯嗯，你是恶魔嘛，干什么都会演变成这样的。说句话，吹口气，都会。”他无奈地应和这有些孩子气的黑蛇，他从来没注意过这恶魔的个性还蛮有意思的。

“那你告诉我造物主为什么要把这玩意儿堂堂正正地放在伊甸园中央？”蛇摇了摇手里多了个缺口的红苹果，“还挂着个大大的‘不要碰’的牌子。他怎么不把这树丢月亮上去呢，这样人类只有死才能碰到这玩意儿了。”

“我们没法懂老东西在想什么的，”黑蛇突然看起来有些落寞，金灿灿的眼瞳有那么一瞬间没了神采，“你不懂，我不懂，所有他的造物都不会懂。”

“那就没有必要去弄懂它，你也知道的，那所谓的‘大计划’，主他不可言说的‘大计划’。”Aziraphale淡淡地说，这并不是什么值得在意的事情，那种东西不去管它就好了。

“啊啊，不可言说么。”Crawley手里的苹果只剩了个果核。

“是的，不可言说。”天使的灰青色眼瞳里漏出了一丝愤恨，但很快就消失了，“那也是没法猜透的东西。善恶从一开始就定好了，就像黑色和白色。如果你明知故犯，你就应该被惩罚。”

他看了看天空，那团黑压压的东西似乎低了很多，轰隆声也变大了。

“这玩意儿……看起来不太妙啊。”

“我一开始就说了。”恶魔也看了看乌云密布的天空，空气也开始变得潮湿而阴冷，他不喜欢这样的天气，他更喜欢温暖明媚、阳光普照的日子，一如那千千万万个伊甸园曾经的日子。

“说起来，你的炎剑呢？”他记得东门天使手中的炎剑，寒冷的日子里这天使的身边总是更暖和一些，都是因为这把炎剑。他总是远远地看着，从来不敢靠近。只是，火焰的出现总是很蹊跷的。天堂有光就够了，而火焰，是地狱的产物。

“……给他们了。”天使沉默半晌，但还是回答了Crawley，“那可是要临盆的孕妇，伊甸园外未知的危险也太多太多……我只是，放心不下。”

“我知道这似乎是不被允许的，但我也没有什么更多的可以做。”Aziraphale心里乱糟糟的，不管站在哪个立场，他其实都不应该把自己的火焰交出去的，他有点懊恼。

“……但你是个天使，你们做的事情‘总’是对的。”黑蛇干巴巴的语气似是在嘲讽，那个特意加重了的“always”让天使有些愠怒。

“啊，那可真是谢谢你的‘安慰’。”他假笑着回应。恶魔仿佛看到了天使额上些许暴起的青筋，他知道自己说的太多了。

雷云的轰隆变得愈发频繁，天空中落下淅淅沥沥的小水珠。

“……其实吧，我也不确定我无意中做的这事情是不是符合地狱的期待。如果并不符合的话，我这边其实也不太妙。”黑蛇往天使身侧踱了一步，后者只是以为他不想被淋湿，便架起了翅膀。

“如果‘你’做了错的事，而‘我’做了对的事……”黑蛇加重强调了两个人称代词，“那‘应该’，是不太妙的。”

“……”Aziraphale并没有看向身旁的Crawley，但那几个加重了的词直直戳到了他的心坎儿里，词藻的利剑径直刺向他隐秘的心事，“是，那是不太妙。你想说什么？”

雨下了下来，水滴噼里啪啦落下的声响掩了地面上所有的声音。

“没什么，你想多了。我真的很讨厌被淋湿，谢谢你让我避雨，”天使差点儿就松了一口气，但黑蛇紧接而来的低语让他毛都竖了起来，“恶魔先生。”

他第一次正视身旁那个看似不羁的家伙。这条蛇究竟是怎么知道的？他应该伪装得很完美才是。他并没有堕天，并没有浸过硫磺池，这天使的外表应该是无可挑剔的才是，这只低阶恶魔怎么可能认出来的？

“很惊讶吗？”但黑蛇依旧笑嘻嘻地看他，“你的确伪装得很好，但多交谈两句就露馅了，你没办法很好地控制自己的情绪。而且我观察你很久了。”

天使看着面前这条笑面毒蛇，恶心又瘆人。

“你是什么东西？”他扫了一下面前的低阶恶魔，的确是个恶魔，只是……说不出哪里有些怪怪的，有着呼之欲出的违和感，“你是来审查我工作的？”

“我才不是那种玩意儿。”天使又一次地察觉了黑蛇眼中的落寞，刚刚的对话中他已经流露出不止一次了，不经意地，“我只是确定是同类以后有些开心，抱歉话有点多。”

同类？的确是同类没错……但Aziraphale还是觉得Crawley话里有话。

雨完全没有停下来的意思，天使的翅膀也开始挡不了雨，水滂到黑蛇的身上，天使惊异地看着那条黑蛇的身影如海市蜃楼一般模糊起来。滴落进来的水迹如利刃划破幻影，但很快就消失不见，Aziraphale发誓，从那些头发丝般细密的缝隙里，他看到了绣金线的白色衣袍和灿白的羽翼。

“你……呵，你所谓的同类是指……”天使扩了些翅膀，多帮黑蛇挡了些雨，他身上那些如水面倒影的视觉效果消失了。

“嘘……”Crawley做了个噤声手势，然后有些抱歉地说，“我不应该来和你搭话的，这应该成为一个秘密的。我不知道你这工作做了多久，我已经数不清我做了多少日子了。”

“对不起，我只是……”那璀璨的瞳里又一次地出现了落寞，寂寥如同眼泪溢出他不应该拥有的兽之眼眶，“……太孤单了。”

Aziraphale突然想要安慰面前这位真正的天使，可他却不知道说什么，只是努力地不让身边瘦削的可怜家伙淋到雨。

“……从开始有地狱的那刻起，”他沉寂很久，才打开了话匣子，“从那刻起就开始这份工作了。”

“诶？！你也是吗？”他看黑蛇笑了起来，那种许久不见、如阳光般暖洋洋的感觉在天使心里荡漾。他第一次觉得，这份带着假面的工作意外的还不错。

伊甸园的第一场雨，停了。

·

—— TBC ——


	2. Chapter 2

·

英国伦敦，苏活区一隅，2007年某个温暖的下午。A.Z.FELL&Co.作为一家英国再普通不过的古董二手书店，今天也依旧按着店主的喜好，门口的营业牌翻着“闭店”。

Aziraphale和6000年前相比变化并不大，浅到发白的金色短发，法兰绒都被磨平了的老旧衣衫。温和喜人，举止得体，又有些老旧刻板的丰腴天使，这就是黑山羊给自己的天堂定位。而顶着这样的人设，再考虑到黑山羊的身份，在人间开一家二手书店是再合适不过的选择，大隐隐于市，还能观察人间、天堂、地狱的方方面面。而这样恶心人的家伙一般会有着自豪却令人作呕的独特品味，因此他特意挑选了老气到不行的格纹领结，显出这样的人设才会有的自以为是的俏皮感。

然而他顶着这样的皮囊真的觉得要吐了，他是真的挺羡慕Crowley可以紧跟着人间潮流变换自己的样貌，毕竟那个天使的地狱人设就是这样，更何况那条蛇似乎还乐在其中。

“……我得查查我这边的书本目录，呃……我应该有1740年的初版，《过去，现在和未来》，Shipton的约克夏预言。红色摩洛哥式装订，只有一点点剐蹭……大概400到500英镑？”Aziraphale正打着电话，话筒另一端是询书的人类，“哦……后边几版的我这儿也有，会便宜一些……呃，要么您再看看别的有什么需要？我这边那个年代的预言书还挺多的。”

不过对于书，黑山羊还是喜欢的。这些薄薄的纸张上记录着6000年来各色各样的事情，还有人们想象出来的故事。他更喜欢那些故事，人类的愚昧无知、自以为是、还有一丢丢的小聪明，在这些故事里都体现的淋漓尽致。至于现在提到的预言书么，中世纪的时候是混在奇幻小说里被一起送过来的，那个时候女巫的东西和小说一样，一文不值。

听筒对面传来翻书页的声响，似乎是在翻需求目录，Aziraphale看着窗外，等着人类的应答。书店对过的街道上有一位大包小包的母亲，正安慰着她哭闹的6岁小孩，身旁的婴儿车却悄悄从斜坡上滑落，眼看着就要闯入车水马龙的车道上。

“人类真的是……”他叹了口气，婴儿车神奇地转了个弯，稳稳停在了人行道上，那位母亲赶紧追上了滑脱的婴儿车，安全无虞。他得做做样子，表面上还是得完成天堂的业绩。

“哦……没什么，是社区剧本的台词，”对方似乎找到了那本书的名字，同时也听到了黑山羊的唉声叹气，Aziraphale随便找了个理由搪塞了过去，“您要找的书叫什么呢？”

“《Agnes Nutter那又好又准确的预言》？”他知道这本书，是奇迹般的预言，但是这女人并未将其手稿出版，市面上并未有任何印刷本流通，这老女人被烧死以后更是如此，“呃……我知道，我知道，1600年出生，1656年被烧死的可怜家伙。但很可惜我没法帮你，她的这本书并没有任何副本在市面上流通，你可以开个价……不不不不不，不是说我卖的价钱，我没有，只是我也想买。方便的话可以留一下您的联系方……”

对方挂断了，黑山羊皱着眉头看着听筒，他已经有些日子没受到过这种待遇了，毕竟这个皮囊还是看起来十分良善的。

“切，就算骂一个恶魔，这话也太过分了点。”

·

英国伦敦，费兹洛维亚，电信塔，2007年某个有着温暖下午的同一天，稍显清冷的晚间7：30。华灯初上，人们陆陆续续地下班回家，却是Crowley上班的时候。他得完成地狱的业绩，就算他不是那么情愿，就算只是表面工夫，也得做一点。

地狱的工作没他想象的那么可怕，或者说，还挺好糊弄的，他完全可以用一些模棱两可的事情滥竽充数，不过也有一些是他搞砸了的、弄巧成拙的，比如伦敦那条总是堵车的绕城高速。Crowley发誓自己是真心想给伦敦城修条便利的高速公路，可只会造星星的他当时参考的是跃迁级星系间高速公路，他也没多想，降了个维就建了，然后就成了现在这个满是交通事故的固有结界。

这天他的打算是让整个伦敦的手机移动信号全线瘫痪。其实他不觉得手机是什么好东西，这毕竟是Belphegor想出来的以怠惰为特征的科技产物。不过他也时常会想，善恶黑白究竟就那么是非分明么，就好比这手机、这移动信号，虽然便利却促进了怠惰，说是说拉近了人与人之间的距离，实际上却是在人与人的内心筑了壁垒。

他晃了晃脑袋，让自己不要多想这些有的没的。一如既往，高定单西，铜红色半长发，设计师联名款品牌墨镜。地狱不管他穿什么这还是挺让Crowley高兴的，只是一定要穿黑色他还是觉得有些沉闷，不过起码不用像天堂那样穿一板一眼的工作套装或奶茶色格子的诡异苏格兰裙，这已经够好了。

他顺了路边工地隔离栏上挂着的橙黄色安全夹克，一个转身手上已是拿了保温杯和板夹，不知从哪儿来的工作ID卡挂上脖颈，他大摇大摆地走进了电信塔的一楼大厅。

“莱塔威（Rataway，老鼠拜拜）虫害处理公司的。”他将板夹拍上前台，桌子后头无聊到开始玩报纸上填字游戏的保安看了看他。

“我以为你们明天早上才来。”

“提前审查。正式处理要等到明天，我先过来看看具体的虫害情况究竟如何，好安排物料。”他扯谎已是信手拈来。

“我带你去吧，”保安站起身来，“你什么也不许碰。那个楼层有太多重要的东西了，特别是移动信号服务器。”

Crowley点了点头，看起来除了冷漠还是明事理的人样。

“那可太可怕了。昨天我掉了半块金枪鱼三明治在地上，我去捡的时候就没了。这层楼由于严重的鼠害就此关闭了，还好你们来了。”那女保安在电梯里絮絮叨叨，这种时候他就觉得人类很烦，总是花精力在这种无效社交上。

“我们会处理好的。”他有一搭没一搭地回应着。

“你的墨镜？不摘下么？”人类好奇地问了问。

“哦，前两天遇到个不讲理的，被打了。”他终究是没法直白白地用事实怼人类的好奇心。

伴着“叮”的一声，电梯到了，只有Crowley走了出去，人类顾念着人身安全悻悻乘电梯下楼去了。黑蛇环顾四周，这层楼满是利爪摩擦地板的声音，还有满墙反着服务器红光的小眼睛——老鼠，一整个楼层的老鼠。

这位天使却像没事儿人一样，打开保温杯喝了口茶，挠了挠身边小老鼠的脑袋。

“谢谢你们了，我可爱的先生小姐们。可以下班回家咯！”

被挠脑袋的小老鼠却对着黑蛇叫了叫。

“嗯，我保证，我尽可能帮你们安排进上一层次的轮回。”他鲜在人前展示出他天使的本性，“虽然不太可能是人类，但一定不会再是老鼠及以下的东西了。”

他目送着老鼠们下班，转身走进了服务器的核心控制室，里头都是不知道什么年代的玩意儿了，堆砌着依然用显像管的计算机，红红绿绿的指示灯一闪一闪。作为上一级科技树的掌握者，Crowley知道这些玩意儿迟早要被淘汰的，这个电信塔也是，他只不过让这件事提前了一点，他这么说服了自己。

“这是迟早要到来的事情，我只是拨快了一点时间。”他把茶一股脑儿地倒上核心控制台，整个控制室的指示灯异常闪烁起来，伴着一些电子管的蜂鸣和炸裂声，“对不起了。”

整个控制室骤然沉入一片黑暗，伦敦的移动服务器确认瘫痪。

黑蛇下到一楼，保安早是回到了他做着填字游戏的前台。

“哦，你动作可真快。”

“我看了看没什么大事。比这麻烦的情况我们遇到过不少。”他扯着比恶魔会说的更加合理一些的谎言，赶紧溜出了电信塔大厅，“那我就回去安排工作了，晚安。”

他回到伦敦的大街上，看张口就是几百万的生意人甩着突然没了信号的手机，看等着约会的女性报着报着地名突然开始喂喂，看脚踏两条船的年轻人直接丧失了和女朋友解释的机会……他静默着脱下安全夹克，放回原来的工地隔离栏，叹了口气，坐上他心爱的古董宾利。

挡风玻璃上卡着一张便签纸，他疑惑地将其取下阅读。

“啊啊，怎么总是这样！”他重重敲了一下老宾利的车喇叭，这个老家伙发出响亮的不满声响，“就不会提前至少三天通知开会的事情吗？！”

·

他一路飙车到了纸条上说的墓地，期间托那群小老鼠的福，甩掉了查超速的巡警。看到纸条的时候他就已经迟了，他虽然不是那么乐意和地狱公爵交好，但他也不愿意得罪他们。

“哦，他总算来了，这个嬉皮士混蛋。”Hastur看着直面而来划破雾气的灯光，没好气地抱怨道。他看了看表，迟到30分钟，相比于以前这条黑蛇的迟到早退纪录算是好的了。

“他开的是什么啊？”地狱的普通恶魔还是挺老派的，他们不太到地面上来，因此不如Crowley清楚人类的科技树究竟发展到怎样惊人的阶段了。

“那叫汽车。等同于不用马拉的马车，你上次到人间来是什么时候了？”Hastur只觉得自己的同事一个比一个没谱，Crowley阖上车门走了过来，“这老蛇在人间的时间长得过分，你看他那副墨镜，明明根本不需要是吧，他那俩金眼珠子在最黑的黑夜里也是闪闪发亮的。”

“撒旦佑我。（All hail Satan）”黑蛇走到上司跟前，立时三刻开口，他希望自己不要再说错话。

“撒旦佑我。”Hastur和Ligur异口同声地回应。

太好了，起码这招表面工夫总是有用的。

“那个……抱歉我迟到了。”他挠了挠头发，“不过你们也知道这小小的国道开起来有多恶心，然后我又想抄近路——”

Hastur举手把他的借口给打断了，黑蛇其实还想抱怨他们通知太晚的事情。

“行了，汇报一下这段时间的工作情况。”

“哈啊……嗯，工作情况。”他心里暗暗松了口气，还好这天他刚把伦敦的移动电话信号给搞瘫痪了，刚刚好算是完成了KPI。

Hastur劝降了一位牧师，他往那个人类的脑袋里塞入了色色的念头，大概10年内这位牧师的灵魂就能归于地狱。

10年啊，我得找到这位牧师，想个办法把他拉回正轨。Crowley心里这么念叨着，可嘴上却是说：“嗯，很厉害。”

Ligur诱使一位政治家堕落，他让这个人类走上贪污腐败的道路，大概一年内这位政治家的灵魂就能归于地狱。

一年啊，时间有点紧，不过政治家还是要好好评估的，可能本来就不是什么好东西。Crowley沉湎于自己的小算盘，却是忘记了应和。回过神来，那一只蜥蜴一堆蛆紧盯着他，是的，他的业绩压轴。

其实黑蛇也不知道自己一向胡搅蛮缠出来这些模棱两可的幺蛾子是怎么让自己的地狱业绩窜升第一的。

“哈哈……”他尴尬地笑笑，但外人看起来应是十分得意，“你们会喜欢的。”

他自己也知道每次自己嘴上说出来的事情这两位都不会满意，但最后的数据统计摆在那里。

“我把伦敦的移动电话网给搞瘫痪了。”嗯，是可想见的，令人尴尬的寂静。

“所以呢？”每次Hastur都会这么问，而每次Crowley都不得不解释一遍自己的工作，这群对人类奇妙科技树毫无兴趣的恶魔让他感到烦躁。可他又不能说。

“其实也挺麻烦的呢。我得先让老鼠们在电信塔里捣捣乱，得和这群麻烦的小东西做交易，然后我得潜入电信塔，把人类那堆服务器给搞熄火……”他扯着扯着好像觉得自己偏题了，声音慢慢小了下去。

“所以呢？这怎么为我们的陛下积累力量收集灵魂呢？”Hastur怼他，这上司每次都这么怼他。

“哦，行吧，你们只想知道这个。”每次都是这样，他都有点演厌了，这先抑后扬的戏码，“简单来说，就是我只用了一个晚上的时间，就让1500万的英国人怒气冲天火冒三丈。这就和多米诺骨牌一样，有着想都不敢想的连带效应啊……哦我忘了，你们估计连蝴蝶效应是什么都不知道是吧。”

他的确不愿意得罪地狱公爵，但是这样的戏码的确让他更有恶魔的样子。

“呃……这活计做得……”Ligur砸了砸嘴，“一点儿也不精巧。”

“随便啦。那7个家伙似乎并不介意我这样完成工作。”他装得自己贼牛批，其实心里慌到不行，“我呆在人间可以给他们带来最大限度的效益，何乐而不为呢？时代变了啊，朋友们。所以，还有什么事吗？别告诉我大老远把我从伦敦市区叫过来只是为了例常工作汇报。”

Hastur知道自己就没一次能说过这条厚脸皮的老蛇，但这次的事情大到一定能让这条蛇吃瘪。他若无其事地拎起地上那明显是动画里送子仙鹤会衔着的、格格不入的竹编篮子，拎到Crowley眼前。

“这个。”

黑蛇皱了皱眉，他想到了什么，但这来的是不是有点早？

“不，这不是吧。”

“不，这就是。”Ligur回他，黑蛇的内心有什么崩塌了。

“已经到这个时候了么？……不，应该说，来的这么仓促么？”他有点语无伦次，他根本没准备好敌基督的来到；而且这样一来，他和那只黑山羊的存在，就变得无比尴尬。他还希望这种事情可以晚点来的，他欲哭无泪。

“是的。”上司的回应使得那丧钟的轰鸣又近了几分。

“呃……所以是要交给我来……”他犹疑着问，希望这明显到过分的情势所展示出的事实不是真的。

“对。”Ligur从旁应和。

“呃……这……呃，我不擅长这个，带孩子什么的。”啊，最糟糕的事情发生了。

间谍最好就是不卷进任何大事件的漩涡，结果他现在站在暴风眼中心。

“这是你的份子活，你升迁的好机会呐！拿好！”

我一点儿也不想升迁！！！我还想回天堂去！！！

“就像你说的。”Hastur笑着讽刺他，蛆的笑特别难看，“时代变了。”

变你个大头鬼啊！！！！！！！！！！

“末日即将到来，这只是个开始。”

我一点也不想开始啊！！！！人间那么好！！！！！！

“……为什么是我呢？”强压住内心的怒吼，Crowley问起了重点。除了KPI还不错以外，他表面上其实是个很普通的恶魔，怎么这敌基督的事情就好死不死交到他一介低阶小恶魔手里？

“啊，你呆在人间可以给地狱带来最大限度的效益。”Hastur复述了一遍黑蛇适才的戏言，后者露出些许尴尬，“这是个多么好的机会啊！Ligur今晚可以为此献上他的右手给你。”

“呃，也许是别的什么的右手好吧……”蜥蜴尴尬地接话，别因为他是蜥蜴就以为他能无限重生啊。

“签字吧。”Hastur二话不说掏出了个板夹，上头是关于敌基督的一张签收契约。Crowley扁了扁嘴，从西装口袋里掏出支笔，刚想签下A.J.Crowley的名字，蓦地被那堆蛆打断。

“签你真实的名字。”

这真他妈的@#¥%&

所有语言的脏话都无法言明Crowley现在的心情，每次签真名时他都十分恐慌，那不仅是恶魔Crowley的真名，也同样是他身为天使时的真名，尽管下笔那一刻他就会将其披上地狱烈焰的外衣，但他总是很害怕，害怕那不应该出现的圣光从熔岩里迸射出来。

话虽如此，他还是飞快地将其签好了，那似盘蛇的签名又似某个潦草到看不出姓名主人的签字，顺利地在契约纸上燎起火焰。

“然后呢？”他接过那个竹篮，他应该还有什么要被交代的才是。

“你会收到指示的。不要那么杞人忧天嘛。我们可是为这一刻服务了这么长的时间！”Hastur看起来很是激动。

“嗯，这么长的时间。”黑蛇硬邦邦地回应，他不觉得这有什么好激动的。

“我们的胜利终将来到！”那条蜥蜴看起来也很兴奋。

“哦，胜利。”黑蛇挤出一个苦笑，但这说服不了任何人。

“然后你，”Hastur突然十分中二地指向Crowley，后者在墨镜下回了他一个大大的白眼，“将成为这光荣使命的践行者！”

“啊，荣光。啊，践行者。耶！”他僵硬地吐出一个一个字眼，他从还在造星星那时就受不了这种狂热，不管是天堂还是地狱。相比之下，那只黑山羊倒更对他的胃口，不清不楚的表态，模棱两可的行为，和他自己也很像。

“哎，行吧。”他叹了口气，瞟了眼手上拎着的篮子，里头有一个小生命，有一个将要改变这个世界的小生命，“我会，等那个指示的。但你们也清楚，这事儿交给我么，就自然不可能走寻常路。”

两个恶魔表情有点僵硬。

“那我就先走了。再……见。”他真的很想说再也不见，但这麻烦的身份不允许他这么说，“祝好。身体健康。光荣伟大。”

“Ciao。”他承认这只是过于生硬的寒暄罢了，这太令人窒息了，以至于他有点语无伦次。

“他说什么？”

“那是意大利语。说是祝吃好喝好。”Hastur目送着老宾利离去的灯光，他从来没看透过这条黑蛇，从来没有。


	3. Chapter 3

·

那样粗暴地被人类挂断电话，黑山羊自然是生气的，但他已经有段时间没有燃起过怒火，他有些没法适应高功率的魔力消耗，他便竭力让自己平静下来。喝口小酒，听听音乐也许是不错的选择。Aziraphale从架子上随意取下了一张黑胶唱片，放入墙角的复古留声机，接着给自己倒上一杯好酒。

舒伯特鳟鱼五重奏欢快的乐声响起，他愣了一下，仿佛自己听错了什么。不过聪明伶俐的黑山羊怎么可能出错呢？没过几个小节，优雅的古典弦乐陡然一转，完美地衔接上了带着点蓝调摇滚的吉他电音。近代流行乐混搭中充斥着的怒放情感才是他所喜欢的。至于古典乐，那就和这副天使的皮囊一样，只是优雅做作的玩意儿罢了。

顺便提一句，那台留声机也是铁三角黑胶唱机的改装版而已，不是什么太古早的东西。

Aziraphale拿起那杯红酒在沙发上坐下，他难得地想到了那条老蛇，不知道那个天使现在在干什么。

·

开着老宾利的Crowley打了个大大的喷嚏，眉头像山川沟壑一般紧紧地皱了起来，他纠结万分。怎么偏偏就是他遇上这种麻烦的差事，他还是天堂插下来的间谍……哦对哦，他是天堂插下来的间谍。想到这里，他拉下手刹，伴着凄厉的刹车声，老宾利在午夜的田间公路上停下。

他回身看向后座安静摆放着的那个竹篮，轻手轻脚地将其打开，里面睡着个小生命，和普通的人类婴孩别无二致。似是察觉到他人的眼神，那婴孩醒了过来，湛蓝的大眼睛看着Crowley，然后笑了起来。

他愣了一下。敌基督？这……就是敌基督么？可这……只是个普通的人类孩子啊。

天使的本性让他逗弄起篮子里的小家伙，小家伙也很听话，抱过黑蛇伸过来的手指玩得很开心。他是天堂安插进地狱的间谍，他还是个天使……那他就有义务粉碎撒旦这称为敌基督的地狱大计划，不管天堂那边有多期待这场末日之战的到来。

更何况，他看着那啃着自己手指的小家伙，一个孩子，一个普通的人类孩子，没有义务承担这样的命运，没有义务成为天堂和地狱随意摆弄的布娃娃，没有义务……成为他这样的存在。

他掏出了兜里的手机，想着是不是找那只脑回路清奇的黑山羊聊聊。手机屏幕上信号显示零格，他才猛地想起来正是自己亲手把伦敦地区的移动电话信号给掐断了。

“……妈的。”也正在他这么懊恼地骂了一句街的时候，车载广播自说自话地响了起来。那婴孩也放开了黑蛇的手指，紧盯着发出沙沙声响的广播喇叭。

“……金融指数今天又跌了5个百分点……”

啊，是撒旦。他总是用这种老气横秋的手段，Crowley都习惯了，也早就知道应该用什么方法应对。

“妈的！我艹你祖宗大爷的！为什么是我！”他装出一副特别不乐意的样子，尽管他本人也的确没乐意到哪儿去。

“……因为你有这个能力。”撒旦的声音淡淡地从广播中传来，后座的婴孩开始哭闹，“M25可真是天才的发明呢，亲爱的。”

那声“亲爱的”实在是让老蛇寒毛直竖。

害，还是那个M25惹出来的好事情。其实说降维还只是把事情往小了说了，麻烦的其实是……Crowley在降维的时候一个不小心把原定的环城路径给画的不太准确了一些，然后……天使嘛，宇宙嘛，跃迁旅行嘛……然后就成了某个吞噬者外神的召唤阵啦～

“M25……嗯，的确……不过我也没想过的确能如此顺利就是了。”他随意应和道，实际上他心里想的却是上述那些不知所云的东西，他还想什么时候还要去和那位外神打个照面说个对不起并且叫他赶紧把伦敦这个传送眼给堵上。

“这就是恶魔该做的事。不过如果事情变得没法掌控了的话，参与其中的人可就倒血霉了。尤其是你，Crowley。”他当然知道撒旦说的是什么，只是这话听起来同时也在影射他的身份。他并不知道撒旦是否看穿了他，他希望这地狱之王没有。

“那接下来，是对你的指示。这可是件大事情，Crowley。”不给一丁点儿喘息时间，敌基督应该被送到的地点硬生生被塞进了黑蛇的脑海，墨镜后的金瞳亮了亮，有那么一瞬间，黄金散成星辰落进晚霞般的眼瞳里，但那只是墨镜下比光速还快的一瞬，撒旦也没法察觉的一瞬。这么多年了，他还是没法习惯这样的指令传达，他还是恶心得想吐，像晕船了一样，像吸大麻过量了一样。Crowley十分庆幸自己把车停下了，毕竟在他还晕着的那一会儿，一部货运卡车急速从他一旁驶过，他可不希望被那样的东西撞个稀巴烂。

婴孩的哭声在后座响起，车载广播已是回复成干巴巴念着台词稿的疲惫男声。

·

刺身是生食的艺术。Aziraphale从第一次吃刺身时就这么想了，嫩滑的三文鱼刺身裹上粒粒饱满的白米饭更是人间珍馐。更何况，他本身是恶魔，对这种带点血腥气的东西自是欲罢不能。这家餐馆他是一直来的，是他在伦敦吃得最舒服的日料店。他试过带那条蛇来，但那餐吃得不是很愉快，直到会看眼色的大厨主动给那个执拗的天使端上一份全熟的牛油果蟹柳加州卷，而黑山羊则径自将黑蛇面前那份一口未动的刺身拼盘端到自己面前。

“这是你的最爱，Aziraphale先生。”大厨一如既往地贴心送上他最爱的三文鱼寿司拼盘，还有恰到好处的宇治煎茶。

“谢谢。你的服务总是如此周到。”他向厨师回礼，兢兢业业的人类还是值得尊敬的。

他刚想动筷子，却是在洒金的黑色餐盘倒影里看到了大天使的身影。是Gabriel。他的好心情一扫而空，但他还得装出谄媚的笑容。

“介意我坐你旁边吗？”Gabriel是帅气的大天使，有着人见人爱的姣好面庞和完美身材，黑山羊要是还留在地狱，一定也会把自己打扮成这样的池面。这也是他为什么每次见到天堂的顶头上司都没办法真的有什么好脾气的原因。

“还真是出其不意啊，Gabriel……”他讪笑，他并不是很乐意在大天使的眼皮子底下享用美餐。

“就一会儿。”他看了看天使盘子里的寿司，露出嫌恶的眼色，“有重要的事情。”

黑山羊却很乐意看到大天使露出这样的表情，他自如地夹了一个寿司送进嘴里，看Gabriel如吞了个苍蝇一样别过脸去。那条黑蛇倒是和这家伙的反应一模一样。

“那么，”他擦了擦嘴，“您说的重要事情是……”

“咳咳……”大天使可算是转过身来，“我实在是没法欣赏你吃的这个玩意儿。听着，那件事情有着落了。”

“什么？”Aziraphale没能反应过来领导说的是什么。

“我的线人说Crowley参与了这件事，你得多看着他一点，毕竟你都监视了他6000年了。”他用两根手指指了指自己的眼睛，又指了指黑山羊的。Aziraphale还是不知道这好领导在说什么，他只知道似乎自己和那位愚蠢的天使被卷进了什么不得了的大事情里。

“那是自然。毕竟从伊甸园那时起我们就……”

“不过你也得注意，那条蛇也在看着你。”Gabriel打断了他的絮叨 ，他还是没能习惯被人打断吃瘪这样的情绪，他好歹也是个地狱王储，却落得如此下场，他也不知道该如何评说，“说来也算个小奇迹了，你天天和那条蛇腻歪在一起，却倒也没被他玷污哈。”

那家伙是天使，玷污个鬼哦。

“哈哈，我们是天使嘛，这不是很正常么。”他没事人一般打着哈哈，“不过你还没有告诉我，‘那件事’究竟是……”

Gabriel皱了皱眉，一脸莫名其妙的表情，仿佛在说你居然不知道这个事情。见Aziraphale依然是一脸无知的表情，他只好无奈附到黑山羊耳边，悄声说：

“Amagadden。”然后在黑山羊一脸惊慌失措的表情中潇洒地转身离开了日料店。

妈的，他得赶紧通知那个傻天使，这么想着，他掏出了兜里的手机。Aziraphale应该是老套的，跟不上潮流的，也应该是没有手机的，但是以防万一，他还是给自己准备了一台诺基亚，可看到那个零格的信号显示，他皱起了眉头。碟子里剩下的寿司他都没什么胃口享用了。

·

黑色宾利带着夜色的清冷在圣伯里修道院门外停下，Crowley没有急着下车，他看了一眼修道院，这个实则为撒旦教的修道院。以攻击力为代价，给天使带来的是智慧，时间控制，和无与伦比的洞察力。墨镜后的金色水潭又一次散逸，这次时间多了些，有少许几片金灿灿的碎片飘到篮子上头，那婴孩笑着挥动小手臂，试图抓取那些奇迹的小光点。

他能看到，这修道院里的修女是有多不靠谱，以及应该把这小家伙送去的官员家庭虚假和谐，还有只是碰巧，在这家修道院临盆的Young先生一家，而这个家庭，温柔和善。他应该把这个小家伙直接送到Dowling女士所在的产房4，但如果他装作什么都不知道，他会在5分钟之后在门口遇到被赶出来的Young先生，寒暄几句他就会理所应当地“以为”这孩子应该被送到产房3，也就是Young女士所呆着的产房。然后，由于这修道院内一众修女的不靠谱，产房3的错误并不会被纠正，这敌基督会正常地在善良人类的陪伴下长大，有可能的话，末日就不会来到，起码Crowley是这么想的。

于是他掐好表，在准确的5分钟后，提上篮子下车，他脑子里的事情有点多，忘了把老宾利熄火。

“那个，先生？你的车灯还亮着。”理所应当地，他被Young先生提醒了。

“哦，抱歉。”他顺手打了个响指，车便熄火了。他所预计的未来里没有这场对话，他也忘记人类会对这样的奇迹感到惊奇的事实。

“哦，这可真厉害。是红外线控制的吗？”听到人类问出这样的问题，天使真想狠狠打自己一巴掌。

“……呃，开始了吗？”他得按照自己看到的走下去，一分一毫的偏差都不能再有了。

“我不是很清楚，他们把我赶出来了。”Young先生看起来很担心的样子，Crowley突然想起来他心里一直徘徊着的，那毛剌剌的不适感是什么。

那对政治家夫妇本来的孩子，经过这一场帽子戏法以后，就不知道会去哪里了。

“……大概有多少时间留给我们？”他既是按剧本走下去，也是在问自己，有多少时间给自己，去接到Dowling夫妇本来的孩子，给他一个好归宿。

“呃……我觉得，这要看医生了。”意料之中的回答。

“行吧。她在哪个产房？”

“哦，我们在产房3。”是的，产房三，他点了点头。

“好的，我知道了。”他头也不回地进了修道院，但他无时无刻不在受着天使良心的谴责。

接下来，他应该遇到那个最不靠谱的修女，Mary Loquacious，把孩子交给她。他应该会在阶梯的转角遇到她。他便在阶梯的转角处发出了蛇嘶声，果不其然，Mary修女循声走了过来。

“……这，就是他吗？”Crowley点了点头，修女打开篮子，里头的小家伙被黑蛇施了安眠咒睡得正香，“哦，我还以为他会长得……你懂的，有着奇怪的眼睛，或是有鳞片的肌肤，或者至少，有那种箭头一样尖尖的尾巴。”

“这的确是他。”天使很无奈，非常无奈，但这就是人类对恶魔的刻板印象，就像人类对天使的刻板印象一样，散发着圣光的，顶着光环的，有着大大的白色翅膀，总是为人和善。但实际上呢……他不太想回忆起小时候的事情，在他的回忆里，Lucifer，也就是现在的撒旦，Beelzebub，地狱的上司，Samuel，Belphegor……很多最后都堕天了的哥哥姐姐们，反而是最好的人。包括那只黑山羊。

“哦，我可爱的小敌基督。”Mary修女把他从竹篮子里抱起，小家伙包着鲜红的毛毯，“你长得像你的爸爸吗？我觉得你一定很像，你一定会有你爸爸那样邪恶……”

“不，他一点儿也不像。”他实在是听不下去了，他不希望任何人和撒旦相似，他也不希望那荣耀的Lucifer曾堕落成撒旦，“把他带去产房3。”

他，Crowley，即作为恶魔，又作为天使的任务，到此完成。

“产房三……你觉得他会在长大以后记得我吗？”那傻气的修女还是没有放下这个念头。

“希望他不会吧。”他的确不希望他会。

然后，一切的一切，都按照天使看到的，按照剧本写好的，顺利进行了下去。

他坐上他的老宾利，在修道院附近转了一圈又一圈，直到晨光初现，看到Dowling夫妇抱着那蓝色包布的人类婴孩上了加长的官家车，又看到Young夫妇抱着那红色包布的敌基督上了他们那小小的私家车，他才放心地又一次在修道院门口将老宾利停下，变回他原来人畜无害的样子。铜红色的半长发在脑后松松扎起，墨镜变成金丝边眼镜，瞳孔也在晨光中变得柔和，似乎只是一个因无法生育而来领养孩子的大学教授。

接到Dowling夫妇本来的孩子以后，他把这小家伙放在了晨曦中的威斯敏斯特教堂门口，叩响了教堂的大门。没有一个孩童应该因为这种莫名其妙的事情而受到伤害，没有一个人。


	4. Chapter 4

·

送完那个由于换子风云而惨遭遗弃的孩子后，天使打算在维多利亚公园找个长椅歇息会儿，发会儿呆，欣赏伦敦这难得阳光明媚的日子。最主要的是，自他的身份不得不隐瞒以来，用回自己本尊面貌的机会越来越少，这也让他有机会在令人窒息的间谍工作中有那么个空隙透一口气。

但是，黑山羊并没有给他那个机会。

他刚离开威斯敏斯特教堂的后门，慢吞吞地踱着步找皇家公园的入口，身侧电话亭里的固定电话响了起来。那尖啸的铃声提醒着他，他前一天晚上的确把伦敦的移动电话网给一锅端了，所以，固话重新开始被使用也没什么好奇怪的。

但是，一个电话亭不奇怪，两个电话亭是巧合，三个电话亭，还是一路追着他Crowley的步伐接二连三地响起来，这就不太寻常。不管是谁，黑蛇知道自己的好日子才没过几小时就到头了。他回身走进那持续发出恼人铃声的第三个电话亭，拿起听筒，烦人的古早铃声消失了，他小心翼翼地说了声：

“喂？”

“谢天谢地你终于接电话了。今天不知怎么全伦敦的手机信号似乎都断了，我根本联系不上你。”是那只黑山羊，那只在天使堆里藏匿得完美无缺的黑山羊。

“有什么重要的事吗？值得让你大费周章掏出精心制作的活点地图？”听到对方软绵绵如羊毛一般的圆润声线，天使就知道这好家伙是用什么诡谲之策在移动电话完全失灵的当下找到自己。那是在哈利波特系列二，密室篇上映的年份，这恶魔手制的周边，稍微黑了一下美国佬的GPS全球定位系统，做成了和电影里别无二致的羊皮纸形态，只是那个地图变成了全伦敦市。第一部魔法石上映的时候这黑羊一眼就爱上了，就算事前并没有看过J.K.罗琳的原著。他依稀记得带Aziraphale去看电影的时候，那羊眼珠子里闪烁着的光芒，尽管在密室里那条大蛇出现的时候一句恶作剧调侃——“嘿Crowley你看，是你诶！”，立马打回恶魔原型。

事实也正如黑蛇所料的，那羊正在书店里，拽着座机和老蛇絮絮叨叨，面前的桌上摊着那张活点地图。威斯敏斯特教堂的旁边有一个盘蛇的标记，和斯莱特林学院院标似是有些相像，不同的是，此时，这盘蛇的头顶上顶了个金色的圈圈。

“是真的，十分，非常，重要的，事情。”他一字一顿地说，强调出了事情的重要性，“简言之就是世界末日的事情。Armageddon。”

电话亭里的黑蛇一愣，天堂那边也接到消息了？

“电话里和你说不清楚，我们见面谈。”还没等Crowley反应过来，听筒另一头的黑羊就一股脑儿地往下说了去，“……等一下，你莫非还不知道这事儿？那你怎么……”

“我知道。否则你以为我怎么会卸了光学迷彩的。”他知道那恶魔看得见，那地图上会标记出来，他是不是还披着那层恶魔的皮，“我只是觉得天堂这消息传得也太快了些。”

“我也挺诧异的。倒不如说诧异地狱的高效。”黑羊打了个哈哈，“那……一会儿老地方见？你离那边也挺近的。”

“嗯，老地方见。”

“别忘了把你那身蛇皮穿上。”不忘叮咛了一句之后，黑山羊挂了电话。

“噢……”这恶魔总是这样，一天到晚揭他的短。听着电话那头传来的“嘟嘟”声，他叹了口气，打了个响指，走出电话亭时已是那桀骜不驯，有着张扬的飞舞红发，墨镜下掩着金色蛇目的恶魔模样。

·

天清气朗的早晨不管哪里都是十分美好的，但那也只是表面如此，圣詹姆斯公园中的一位天使和一位恶魔面色都不怎么好看。这看起来像某种谍战片的场景，而事实也确实是两个不同阵营的间谍为了某种共同的利益而交换信息。和周围各种各样国家的间谍一样，他们也在喂着池塘里的鸭子。

“你确定那是敌基督？”Aziraphale问道。

“是的。”黑蛇觉得自己应该说“确定，一定以及肯定”的，但当他见到这只披着天使皮的恶魔的时候，他有点不确定了，他倒是很希望自己亲手送出的不是什么敌基督，毕竟那看起来只是一个普通的人类婴孩，“我亲手把他送出去的。亲手。”

天使不确定是不是要把换子风云的策略和自己真实的想法告诉面前这个恶魔，他希望这个朋友能理解，但他又不敢冒这个风险让一个真正的恶魔知道敌基督这事儿已经被搅黄得八九不离十了。

黑羊有点焦躁，他的确是个恶魔没有错，他应该十分欣喜敌基督的降生，面前这个傻天使听起来也并没有做什么出格的干涉行为……但为什么，为什么，他那么心焦？末日的来临的确会使他们两个间谍的立场变得尴尬起来，最糟的情况，他们很有可能被揭老底。他Aziraphale并不怕消陨，某种程度上来说，他已经陨灭过一回了；而身旁的那个天使，他相信这鬼灵精也一定有自保的方法。他也不明白自己有什么好担心的。

于是，空气中弥漫的恶魔焦虑干涉到了现世。黑羊正漫不经心地丢了一小块面包给池塘里的鸭子，那贪吃的小东西一口吞下，然后“嘎”了一声，一命呜呼。

“呃……你不是吧。”Crowley皱起眉头，他能感觉得到身旁黑羊的焦虑，“注意点你现在的身份。也注意点你现在的业绩。”

微风拂过池塘边的芦苇，那贪吃的小东西又活了过来，展了展翅膀，没事鸭一般踩着水游开了。

“……抱歉。麻烦你了。”空气中微微带着的焦糊味散去，黑羊不得不承认，这个天使的存在总能让他心安。

但那幕布之下的真相总是在的。

“我不想多寒暄什么，像那些蹩脚的人类间谍那样。”Aziraphale徐徐开口，他第一次正视身旁的黑蛇，“我们会胜利的。地狱会胜利的。”

“……你是真的信这档子事儿。”天使叹了口气，他不打算多作评断，他不关心是天堂还是地狱胜利，他反正已经把这事儿给搅黄了，他只希望现在这样安稳的日子能长久存续下去，他还蛮享受和这装得贼像天使的恶魔在一块儿度过的人间时光。永永远远地做天堂在地狱的间谍也没什么不可以，当然，如果能回归天堂梯队那是最好。

“本来，我就是为末日失败而打下的不时之需。”黑羊严声厉色地说道，他难得认真一回，他有点厌了，天堂的公务员生涯真的太无聊了，而且非常浪费资源，“我自然希望末日胜利，这样我就没有那么多破事儿了。更何况，天堂这种两面三刀，表面光鲜的做派，早该被取缔了。”

Crowley沉默了一会儿，他不知道要怎么回应恶魔。他有点烦躁，便转身走动，他不太习惯那样傻杵着讨论事情，束手束脚的，Aziraphale堪堪跟在他身后。由于身高差的原因，黑羊跟得有些吃力，天使便回过身子，一边倒着走一边和那天使样貌的恶魔攀谈起来：

“我倒是并不在意这个。立场原因我只能说‘我希望天堂胜利’，但那不是我个人想要的，地狱胜利也不是。就算地狱的确劝诱了更多有趣的家伙，艺术家，音乐家；但天堂也收归了很多善良守规矩的家伙，帝王，骑士……这没什么孰优孰劣。本质上来说，他们都是人类，重点是人类。”

“所以呢？”恶魔不懂这个天使想用这种模棱两可的说辞论证什么。

“我们姑且不论。对人类来说，末日就是末日。”他又转回背对黑羊走路的姿势，只是把步子放慢了些，“时间、空间的概念都消失以后，再也没有我喜欢的格拉登堡、勃拉姆斯、拉斐尔、达芬奇，当然，皇后乐队也不会有了，宾利的车厂也不会有了。”

“同样，也再也不会有你所喜爱的巴赫、舒伯特、披头士、鲍勃迪伦；也不会有电影，哈利波特，泰坦尼克，都不会有了；刺身、寿司、白蛋糕，也都不会有了，天堂地狱都不会耗费心神来搞这些个玩意儿。”

黑山羊停下脚步，天使说的话已经尽可能温和，但他还是感觉有些难受。面前这个天使，他真的很奇怪，不谈他对自己的反驳，他对天堂阵营的胜利都不在乎，他只在乎自己感兴趣的东西，像个人类，有趣的人类。Aziraphale不知道是不是因为Crowley浸在地狱里太久了的原因，他晃了晃脑袋。

“不说我，那说说你。”他便直言发问，脑子里的问号像个大大的气球，再不问出来就要爆了，“天堂胜利不好么？起码那听起来对所有人都好。”

“你也说了，”黑蛇也跟着黑羊停下脚步，“ ‘听起来’ 对所有人都好。”

Aziraphale哑口无言。

“我以为你能理解我的。毕竟我们都处在那样特殊的立场。”黑蛇看了看四周的行人，打了个响指，平地起风，调皮地撩起女性的裙裾，惹出一声惊叫和周围男性绯红的面颊，“你在天堂呆太久了，变得顽固不化。”

“你也在地狱待太久了，变得圆滑世故。”黑羊叹了口气，由于黑蛇搞出的骚动而飞离的气球，奇迹般地回到了哭闹的孩子手里，路人被吹散的文件也都尽可能落在了同一个地方。

“就算我们其实都不是那么乐意好了。”恶魔有点知道自己的心焦源于什么，他其实和这个古灵精怪的天使一样，也不是那么希望末日来到，他自己只是嘴犟，“可这毕竟是所谓‘大计划’的一部分，天启四骑士会出现，你没法否认这个。”

黑蛇的嘴角撇了下来，是呢，他忘了这茬，天启四骑士。

“……他们出现的地点，你有没有头绪？”

“没有，地点和时间是全随机，就算某种程度上他们算是地狱的人，但死神你也知道他……等一下你问这个干什么？你莫不是想……”黑羊刚絮絮叨叨地开启了话匣子，却陡然惊觉这天使话里有话。他知道这蛇行动力强，但仅凭一己之力截停世界末日？别开玩笑了。

“对，我是想。但我也没辙。”Crowley摊了摊手，他们又悠哉悠哉地迈开步子，这次步调一致，“说起来，瘟疫似乎退休了来着。抗生素被送给人类以后他就没活干了，现在的白马骑士叫污染。”

“哟呵，是个你也没办法的人物了。”恶魔看着面前的天使尴尬起来挠了挠头，他确实又一次地在调侃这天使的好业绩。抗生素是Crowley给人类的，以某个大天使，以某个医神的名义。

“你很讨厌诶，你知不知道？”他们已经走出了公园，走到了老蛇那心爱的宾利面前。古董车前立着一个正在开罚单的交警，车轮夹锁拴住了那披着靓丽黑色外衣的老家伙。

“我当然知道，”黑羊自傲地扯了扯自己的羊毛外套领子，“我毕竟是……咳咳，一个天使。”

“我们只有11年的时间来解决这麻烦事，我们得合作。”黑蛇上下打量了一番那自顾自写罚单的交警，又看了看自家老东西的停车地，他记得很清楚自己是特地挑了个没有画边线的路边停下的，是确定了绝对不会违章才停下的，他在威斯敏斯特那边都没有被开罚单。接着他看到了自家宾利前轮蹭到的路面划线，哦朋友啊，就只蹭到这么一点点都要罚钱么，交警的KPI也不好应付啊，他半是委屈半是同情地抹了把脸，正打算去掏口袋交罚金，却被恶魔按下。

“不，我不能答应这个要求。”Aziraphale拒绝了黑蛇的合作邀请，同时也宽心地拍了拍这个某些地方还是有些傻气的天使身侧口袋，让他放轻松。

“这好歹是世界末日，不是你请我去吃个刺身，我请你去看场电影这么简单的事情，也不是狂欢节圣诞节情人节这种温馨喜悦的事情。”天使略带疑问地看着眼前的恶魔，“我们也已经达成了共识，你没法说不。”

“不，你不懂我的意思。”这天使一定要自己把话说得这么明才可以吗？平时话里有话，辞藻纷繁的不都是你这傻蛇么？

“呃……我们可以做笔交易？你也看到我一个人太难了。”他承认敌基督的事情他已经心里有数，但是别的呢？末日这事儿有太多不确定的，现成的队友就在面前他怎么可以不拉拢呢？

当然，Crowley并不打算把换子风波这事儿告诉Aziraphale。就算会引起可能的误会，就算会造成不必要的兜圈子，他也不打算告诉他。

“不！”恶魔很无奈，他拒绝的缘由并不是说他没有黑蛇这么爱这个人间，相反地，他其实已经和Crowley达成了共识，但是，他们俩的身份立场摆在这里，他们还是得做明面上的天使与恶魔，而不是实际上的恶魔与天使，“你怎么就是不明白呢！”

“唉，那……那我请你吃个饭好吧，我似乎还欠你一顿。”黑蛇似乎明白了什么，但精明如他，也不知道要怎么在明面上把这个对话进行下去，于是他换了个话题。

“嗯，你是欠我一顿。大革命，巴黎，1793年。”得，这蛇终于懂了。恶魔的语气软和下来，手在只有天使看得见的身后挥了挥，宾利前轮的夹锁悄无声息地掉了下来。

“得了吧。那次可是我救的你，理论上应该你请我吃饭。”看着那掉下来的夹锁，天使心里一喜，说话也轻快了起来，“不过，终究是我邀请的你。”

“我也请你吃过了啊。”Aziraphale无视了准备贴罚单的交警，自顾自地从外侧坐上了副驾驶。

“哦！得了吧！那算什么啊！那可是生肉！生肉啊！”Crowley也骂骂咧咧地推开车门旁的交警，径自坐上驾驶座，把老家伙发动起来。

“哦我好像忘了什么。”黑羊看了看车旁应付KPI的人类，自豪地打了个响指。然后那个交警，在罚单本突然燃烧起来的惊愕中，看着那台老宾利绝尘而去。

“你天堂的业绩，真的不要紧吗？”黑蛇看着后视镜中可怜的人类，不禁问道。他还挺担心黑羊的伪装，这恶魔对这层皮应尽的义务似乎没有自己这么上心。

“超速罚单，违停罚单，之类之类的，不是你在地狱的大作么？”黑羊理所应当地回答，他真的以为这样的规章制度是古板的天使会提出来的事儿。

“啊？那不是我干的，我以为是你干的，造出这种玩意儿来抵天堂的业绩，反正只要说的天花乱坠咋都行。”

“哈？”

得，交警，KPI，刻板制度，似乎从创世伊始就存在了，和天堂地狱都没关系。

【主：我不知道啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦啦……】

·

—— TBC ——


	5. Chapter 5

·  
老样子，他们在利兹饭店度过了愉快的下午茶时光，然后照例回了苏活区黑羊的书店，翻上休业的牌子，喝酒寒暄。同时，也是仅有的，两人能放下心防，稍微喘口气的少息。  
“前几天我新买了几瓶教皇新堡佳酿，1921年的，要喝么？”他才不会说这是特意为了天使留的。  
“哦，你也是太客气了。”黑蛇接过黑羊递过来的红酒杯，酒精是时间沉淀的礼物，他不排斥，甚至还挺喜欢，干邑是，烈酒也是，“不过也难为你了，我记得天堂是不许……”  
“对，不许喝酒。所以只有部分场合，才能允许我小酌几口。”他才不会说只有天使来的时候，他才会喝，他先如自己所说的小酌了一口，“不过本性使然，我改不掉这剁手的习惯。”  
“好了，那这次，要喝多久呢？”  
……  
天完全黑了下来，一只羊一条蛇也已经不知道推杯换盏了多少回，茶几上已是堆了不少瓶瓶罐罐。不止有教皇新堡的空瓶，还有些威士忌和香槟的，那纯麦芽威士忌是天使一个挥手从公寓里转移来的。天使就是天使，他只是爱喝但酒量不好，舌头已经有点打结，光学迷彩也开始有点散逸。这次时间等的有些长了，连酒量不错的黑羊都有点头晕脑胀。  
“你……稍微注意点。”这看起来只是抱怨黑蛇推翻了沙发旁边的书堆，但其实同时模棱两可地点出对方要败了的恶魔躯壳，他看着那天使蹭着沙发背把光学迷彩重新聚拢，然后继续他们没营养的寒暄话题，“说回刚才的话题，你认为呢？”  
“唉……”黑蛇撇了撇嘴，还要继续么，监视的家伙们还没走么，“我……我认为啊，有问题的是……是，唔嗯，海豚。”  
他昏昏沉沉，舌头打结的模样有点让人想欺负。黑山羊的脑子里突然萌生出这样符合他恶魔身份的想法，接下来不由分说冒出来的少儿不宜的想法轰炸着他的脑海。  
“咳咳，”他清了清嗓子，让自己清醒些，苏活区这里天堂的监视官们还没下班，作为重点被监视对象的他还是要多注意，“嗯，那是鱼类。”  
“呃不不不，它们是哺乳动物。区别是……”天啊这种没营养的对话还要持续到什么时候！为什么这群巡逻监视官还没有下班，夏令时的原因还是怎么样？以往大概两人喝个半醉就能结束，所以这天，Crowley已经有点想睡觉了。他说的话也开始没什么条理，明明他和Aziraphale都不知道怎么严格地将海豚从鱼类划归到哺乳动物。  
所以黑山羊看智障一样看着他，那眼神虽然嫌弃，但也无奈地表示：抱歉你还得撑一会儿。  
“哈，区别是……脑子。你知道金鱼的记忆只有7秒这事儿吧。”他放下酒杯捂着脑袋，仿佛脑子有问题的是他而不是他们在讨论的海豚，酒喝的有点多了，太阳穴突突地跳，“海豚……脑容量和鱼类不一样……我还没说鲸鱼，那真的是……我很难接受这个星球上人类以外的低等智慧生物。”  
“你忘了库拉肯。”恶魔继续了这没头没尾的对话，他很擅长这个，擅长对座的天使不擅长的东西，“在整个海洋如开水般翻腾的时候，这家伙就出现了。”  
“啊对，库拉肯……啊啊，海洋都沸腾起来，什么海豚啊鲸鱼啊克苏鲁啊就都被煮熟了，放一点番茄酱变成一锅不错的西班牙海鲜汤……”天使是真的开始说胡话了，恶魔听得出，他在抱怨这世界末日，“漫天血红，群星陨落，啊那都是我造的啊，我心爱的小宝贝儿们……”  
黑羊突然觉得对座那捂着脑袋的天使有些令人心疼，还好手边的活点地图上显示那群监视官已经下班了，他们不用再继续没营养的对话，刚才Crowley脱口而出的那些不妙的言论也都没有被听见。可事实是，他根本拦不住这天使完全喝醉了以后会展现出来的话痨属性。  
“……你知道更糟的是什么吗？”黑蛇笑了起来，像完全黑化了，真正堕天了一般笑了起来，“在一切都结束之后，留给我们的……是无尽的永恒！！！什么都没有的，空洞无望的，无尽的永恒！！！”  
Aziraphale不知道天使墨镜后是什么表情，可能快哭出来了也说不定。他不像这个天使对自己那样那么了解天使，他没认出黑蛇的原籍，黑蛇也从来没有告诉他过。不过如果的确像他刚刚漏出来的那样，这个天使参与了这个宇宙的建设，那世界末日……的确，他会很伤心，就好比自己辛辛苦苦建造起来的精美城堡被突如其来的炮火所摧毁，任谁都舍不得。  
“好了好了，”高脚杯里还剩了半杯红酒，黑羊放下酒杯站起身来，走到有些混乱的天使面前，弯下身子来提醒他，“他们走了，稍微……可以放松些了。”  
光学迷彩一瞬间就散了，那是恶魔万分熟悉的天使模样，只是浅白的领口和浅褐色的风衣外套有些凌乱，金丝圆框眼镜下的面颊也有些绯红，琥珀鎏金的瞳孔也少许飘忽不定。  
“……抱歉我有点……”奇迹消耗的减少让Crowley回了些理智，他意识到自己刚才不经大脑说出的话实在是过于危险了，“我只是实在撑不住了，这次怎么天堂下班这么晚。”  
“夏令时，还有末日的事情吧。”黑羊也变回自己原来的相貌，那身米黄色基调的绵羊皮被扯下，露出剪裁得体的黑色三件套西装，羊角打着旋儿从黑灰色的发隙里生长出来，下巴上留了一小撮狡黠的山羊胡须。他的眼瞳依然是泛有浅青色光泽的橄榄绿，但隐隐约约能看见羊类特有的方形瞳孔。  
“……你真的不考虑我说的事情吗？”多出来的奇迹让天使逐渐醒转过来，他们终于可以开始讨论正经的事，关于世界末日，关于敌基督。  
“什么？海豚吗？”黑羊在蛇身边坐下，摇了摇茶几上的威士忌酒杯，那是黑蛇喝剩下的，灯火下金灿灿的液体和蛇的瞳孔，不管是天使还是恶魔的样貌，一样漂亮。  
“噢，你的调侃可以停下了吗？”这羊特别喜欢揭他的短，特别喜欢。  
但他拿这只黑山羊一点儿办法没有。  
“……我的答案还是不。”Aziraphale笑着回答，天使有天使的打算，而他有他的，“我们的身份已经太特殊了，我不清楚如果把合作这一项加进来这锅粥还要乱成什么样子。特别是，”  
“你我还能不能扮演好我们各自的角色。”  
黑山羊也许还没有意识到，他比他自己所认为的还要担心面前的红发天使也说不定。  
“本来呢，事情应该是这个样子的。”不知什么时候那威士忌杯子里变成了热蜂蜜水，恶魔把杯子送到愣愣的天使手里，把自己所考量的娓娓道来，“我身在天堂，履行着天使应尽的义务，做些表面上的好事，看似希望天堂获胜，实则希望地狱获胜；而你，身在地狱，履行着恶魔应尽的义务，做些表面上的坏事，看似希望地狱获胜，实则希望天堂获胜。”  
Crowley蹙起的眉头提醒他有些事情说错了，但黑山羊并不打算改正。  
“……你所不满的正是我要说的。”他把部分还完好的红酒塞塞回还未喝完的红酒瓶，让两个人清醒过来其实有更便利的方式，但他只是觉得把喝下去的液体再复回酒瓶里实在是太恶心的一件事，“我们本来以为人间是最好的隐藏方式，却没想到人间直接改变了我们。”  
“我们所维护的，从地狱和天堂变成了人间。”黑羊把收拾好的酒瓶放回酒柜里，桌布一抽，那些空玻璃瓶就都到了最近的可回收垃圾桶里，而茶几上出现了一壶刚泡好的伯爵茶，“但其他的，都没有变。”  
“你维持你的蛇皮已经很艰难了，只是还好地狱管的松。”他装作没有看到天使领口下浅淡的灼伤印记，“我虽然穿着那身天使皮还算余裕，但天堂那边，你也知道的，实在是太顽固死板的一群人。”  
“所以，我不得不把着那‘大计划’不放。我也十分抱歉。”他端起桌上的红茶，陷进沙发里。  
令人尴尬的寂静在空气中蔓延，顺着伯爵茶和蜂蜜水中佛手柑和甜柠檬的香气。  
“……我不想和你吵架。但这难道不是一个逻辑学命题么？”Crowley的沉思似是有了结果，他扶了扶脸上的圆框镜，看起来特别像斯文的物理学教授，“一个本身就是悖论的逻辑学命题，这因果关系上是必定有漏洞的。”  
“嗯？”6000年来，这天使的方案总是令他一介恶魔都意想不到的，以那M25的事儿尤其为甚，尽管他每次在天使面前提起的时候Crowley总是一脸“你别说了”的懊丧，“愿闻其详。”  
“拿我们的表面身份为例，先与我们本身谁是谁没有关系。”茶几上出现了一个棋盘，上头放着一个黑色的兵和白色的兵，“你作为天使，完全可以打乱我作为恶魔的行动，这并不违反天堂所说的‘大计划’，甚至可以说这是你作为‘天使’的本职。”  
“如果有可能，你甚至可以将我策反，但那样，就违反了‘大计划’。”棋盘上黑色的棋子变成了白色，希望跑到另一位白兵的同侧，但棋盘上放的空气中突然出现一个大大的红叉，那个黑兵只得悻悻变回黑色回到原位。  
“本身，‘大计划’就应该是天堂和地狱同时作用的产物，但现在，影响因子只有地狱。”棋盘上黑兵的一边所有的棋子都排齐了，而白兵的一边还是只有它一个兵，“天使要顺从‘大计划’的进行，天使也要尽可能地阻止恶魔的行为，但如果‘大计划’的影响因子只有地狱，那这事儿就是个悖论，我不相信造物主有这么傻。”  
“所以，天堂也必须给出‘大计划’的影响因子而不只是旁观，”白兵一侧的棋子也全齐了，而两个兵并没有回到各自的队伍，依然站在棋盘的正中央，“而与我私交甚密的你，就是最好的选择。”  
“更何况，本来，”天使喝了口蜂蜜水，有点太甜了，杯子被放到了茶几上，“你我就是互相监视的身份不是么？我当年把这事儿挑明无非只是为了让事情变得简单一点。”  
黑山羊瞟了黑蛇一眼，他早知道这扮猪吃老虎的天使不是什么善茬。  
“而把这个逻辑关系，套回到我们两个实际的身份，也没有矛盾。”Crowley把棋盘中央的黑白两个兵换了位子，随即，两颗棋子身后的势力自动发生了变化，白色取代了黑色，黑色取代了白色，“你一个恶魔，来搅乱我天使的行动，也没什么问题。我们的背后，都有着我们自己的阵营。”  
黑山羊的表情缓和下来，挑了挑嘴角，他被说服了。不过这6000年来，他没一次是不被这天使说服的。不过只有天使自己知道，他刚才说的那话有多心虚。他不确定黑山羊在地狱背后的人是谁，他只知道自己在天堂的支援还相不相信自己都是问题。  
“你大可以披着天使的皮做恶魔的事……呃，最好还是模棱两可的事，就……最好不要被发现。”黑蛇向身边的恶魔伸出手，他还是希望恶魔能和自己合作的，毕竟希望人间得到保留的很有可能只有他们两个了，“而敌基督这事儿，就是最为典型的黑白边界模糊事例。重点是不要把我们的壳和我们的实质混为一谈。”  
“得，每次都是你有理。”Aziraphale放下茶杯，握上天使伸过来的手，“模棱两可的事儿啊……M25算不算呢？”  
“你闭嘴！”恶魔的调侃已经是例行公事，而天使别扭的回嘴也是稀松平常。  
“哈哈，那就看我们两个的默契了？”黑羊眼带笑意地看着面前好似松了一口气的天使，“顺利的话，那个孩子，不会变得邪恶，也不会变得善良，他会成为一个普通的人类，普通地长大。”  
这条蛇也许有着最单纯的理由，也许只是看到那个孩子以后不忍心了，天使的怜悯就是那样的东西；不过这在天堂也算是稀罕物什，更多的天使只是自恃而骄，目中无人罢了。  
这也是Aziraphale觉得有意思，并且喜欢上Crowley的一点。  
“嗯，我们可以成为他的教父，守护着他长大。让一切都在普通的正轨上。”黑蛇歪了歪脑袋，恶魔一直觉得他这些不经意间流露出来的小动作很可爱，并且有些大条的神经也很容易让人钻空子，比如他们两个的手就一直没有放开的这个事实。  
“那个，我今天能在你这儿睡下么，挺晚了，而且这样我能到明天早晨再披上光学迷彩。”天使突然提了这么个需求，他是真的有点累了，“更何况，酒驾违法。”  
黑蛇挠了挠头，他的老宾利还停在外头。  
哦艹这呆头鹅在说些什么？！平时看起来精明到过分有的时候也傻气到过分啊……尽管我也习惯了。黑羊脑子里充满着这样的碎碎念。这是犯罪的好时候么？这是犯罪的好时候。  
“可以是可以，”这个混蛋恶魔凑了上去，鼻尖碰鼻尖，这反正也不是一次两次的事儿了，但Aziraphale的先发制人还是惹得伊甸之蛇一愣，“可这房费，你知道的，可不便宜。”  
啊，怎么又是这样。Crowley别过脸去不看凑得死近的黑羊，他当然知道这房费指的是什么，脸上的红晕也不知道是酒喝的还是被那羊羞的。不过也有段时间没做了，他也是有点想念。  
“……反正我也不是付不起。”他答应了。  
·  
黑蛇知道黑山羊的真名，这是他的优势，却也是他的劣势。他知道这恶魔是七宗罪里哪个王储级的人物，知道什么样的事情能讨他欢心，却也因此而沉沦。他们只有在褪去那层伪装的时候才能互相触碰，做这样不应该存在的床第之间亲密之事。  
“就一回，我累了。”在黑羊舔舐着他的喉结，隔着西裤抚慰着他的下身的时候，他这么提道。  
“好。”一回也够了。这毕竟是品尝一位天使，就算早是品评过不知多少次。就像利兹饭店的下午茶和法国巴黎的可丽饼，Aziraphale根本吃不厌。  
性爱算是他这地狱王储的拿手好戏，他清楚所有类型的特点和喜好，也清楚Crowley的。久留于地狱强化了天使的生物本能特性，下巴、耳后和腰际侧腹是他的敏感点。他很喜欢黑羊啃咬他的喉结，吮吸他的唇瓣，然后扒下他的西裤，诱他抬起腰肢，在细致入微的扩张以后贯穿他。  
恶魔也清楚天使用这种方式在讨好他，于公于私，这对黑蛇来说都是必要的，黑羊也理解；但同时，这位本名叫Asmodeus的恶魔也万分明白，没有人，包括天使，能抗拒性爱的美与魅力。所以，他也迁就Crowley，天使不愿脱下的衬衫，只会对天使轻缓下来的扩张与进入，他都默许了，他也习惯了。衬衫下的伤迹，他也在冷战了100年，真正知晓了圣水的用途之后，学会了不再过问。  
他是嗜性如命的一只黑山羊，他自是可以把着天使细瘦的腰肢直接要他个不眠不休，但只有Crowley，他不想看见骄傲的黑蛇在自己身下哭叫，他不想看见天使的软弱无力，就像他也不想看见黑蛇背后的灼伤一样。他只在每次的欢爱后期许着，天使红着眼眶，眼角带泪，映着些许委屈却舒爽的神色，带着笑意，吻他的唇，吻他的鼻尖，最后亲吻他漆黑的羊角。  
Aziraphale知道，自己不知从何时开始，已经成了这位不清楚名字的大天使的奴仆。  
身旁天使不设防的轻缓呼吸告诉着黑山羊，他的爱人已经睡熟了。但他还是不放心地上了个安眠咒，抱起天使进了浴室。他不敢让Crowley知道，自己一个恶魔，每次都会在他熟睡之后，用圣水帮他清理干净，擦洗他的身子。他是担心的，担心Crowley藏起来的伤迹，担心自己对他可能的玷污。他毕竟是没有被扯了翅膀的堕天使，又长年隐匿在天堂，在圣水面前还不至于那么不堪一击，但如果让天使知道了，他都能想象得出这熟睡着的人儿漂亮的红发会如何染上流星的火辉，然后被自己端着一桶圣水浇熄。  
他看着天使的睡颜，久久没法平静，他睡不着。世界末日了，这样的日子还能过多久呢？他感激Crowley，感谢他在开始的开始和自己搭话，感谢他让自己能遇到他。  
6000年，够久却也不够久。  
也是在这晚，Aziraphale下定了决心，如果这一切变得不那么顺利了，他得保住Crowley。  
他得保住他的天使。  
·  
—— TBC ——


	6. Chapter 6

·  
时间沙漏里的沙子静悄悄地溜走，转眼Young和Dowling家的年历都更新了5遍，末日倒计时的表盘拨到2012年，某个人类们误读了诺查丹玛斯大预言所误以为的时间末日年份。  
一位穿着得体的瘦高女性按响了Dowling庄园大宅的门铃。管家和Dowling夫人闻声过来应门，来人戴着圆形的细巧墨镜，铜红色的长发被精心烫卷成完美的模样，Mary Poppins风格的黑色长裙和红丝带领结，一看就是来应聘保姆或者家庭教师的模样。  
"我听说你们这儿需要一个保姆。"略带凌厉的语气使她看起来特别适合做家庭教师，却又带着点儿不易察觉的媚人，Warlock从母亲身后探出脑袋来看她，Crowley一眼就认出了当年自己亲手调包了的孩子。  
"令郎看起来就是个聪明伶俐的小家伙。"他如此向Dowling夫人谄媚道。  
5年来，他没有告诉任何人敌基督其实是在Tardfield的Young家，包括Aziraphale，这戏得演到底，所以在黑山羊突然说要干涉敌基督成长的时候，他也只得答应过来作戏。这毕竟是他的责任，他没法眼睁睁看着那只黑山羊顶着天使的脸庞把一个本来应该正常长大且状况外的孩子给毁了。  
同一天，Dowling家的后勤主管打开了宅邸的后门，门外站着一位有着修士气质的老者，长着维多利亚时期那般长长的鬓角，带了把铁锹，嘴里衔着草叶。他挑起头上软塌塌的布帽子，露出不是那么受人待见的脸庞：  
"有宁说累这儿在招园丁？"黑山羊特意将标准英语说得含混了些，带上了点地方口音。与精致得体的天使不同，他将自己打扮成了个乡巴佬养花的。  
本来任务分配不应该是这个样子的，Crowley喜欢花花草草，他本来都想好从后门溜进去做园丁，养护草木的工作也能让他宽慰少许，但问题在于……  
他们两个谁都不想穿女装，而Dowling宅的应聘启事明确表示要一个女性家教/保姆。  
于是这事儿，是他们俩抽鬼牌决定的，自然地，恶魔出了老千而天使没发现，然后事情就变成了现在这样。  
·  
这一日夕阳西下的时候，黑蛇开着宾利在宅邸后门等黑山羊，第一次穿女装他有点不适应，束腰勒得他有一点点喘不过气，5cm的鞋跟也让本就高挑的他有些不适，两腿之间凉飕飕的，他感到十分怪异。在天使纠结着要不要在车里就把磨脚的皮鞋脱掉的时候，Aziraphale敲了敲他的车窗。  
"呃……你这样，一点儿也不好看。"黑山羊坐上副驾，老宾利发动起来，他上下打量了一番身侧的天使，"我以为，保姆么，或者家教么，至少是绿山墙的红安妮那种感觉。你这……我究竟说你是玛丽泡普金斯，还是那丑陋的魔法保姆麦克菲呢？"  
"那你呢？"黑蛇瞟了一眼恶魔，他也想倒腾好看点的，但他第一次干这个，他并不擅长，就算恶魔说他其实公元前不自知的时候一直穿的是女装，"你这简直是那圣诞颂歌里开篇就死掉的高利贷老马利。"  
"你不想让这小鬼头走上正轨么？那至少你得搞吸引人一点，有母性光辉一点。"说着Aziraphale扯掉了黑蛇胸前的蝴蝶结，"这玩意儿，啧啧，太刻板。"  
那散下的红绸子在黑山羊手里燃成了灰烬。  
"那你不也想让小家伙变成叛逆不羁的模样么？那你也得上一个不那么让人看了就吓飞的样子吧。"天使打了个响指，黑山羊长长的鬓角变回了下巴上的一撮山羊胡，那十分接近恶魔本来的相貌，只是那胡子和头发都是白色。  
"去我那儿吧，我教教你怎么搞合适的衣装。"Aziraphale捋了捋那一小撮胡须，黑蛇对男装的品味还是非常不错的，但对女装刻板印象太重，"说起来其实最好的方法并不是男扮女装你应该清楚，更何况我们也不是做不到。"  
正欲换挡的天使左手一顿，老宾利生生走了个蛇形。  
"你不是……"黑蛇希望自己是理解错了。  
"我就是那个意思。"恶魔已经变回了他人畜无害的白天使模样，"一会儿绕一下梅西百货，我去帮你买几件衣服，你先回书店等我。"  
"我为什么要听你的？"梅西在前方第二个路口转弯，而苏活区则是直行。  
"为了更好地实现你我的人间理想。"他其实看出来天使对Dowling家似乎不是很在乎，可他明明对敌基督的事儿那么上心，这让黑山羊倍感不解。  
"……行吧。"Aziraphale似乎已经有些察觉了，他不能让恶魔的疑心再重下去。  
老宾利在前方第二个路口拐了弯。  
·  
"你没有换啊。"黑山羊拎着三个大袋子回来，还略带私心地带了个红丝绒蛋糕，Crowley却只是换回了正常的男性装扮，在书桌前兴趣缺缺地翻着天堂给Aziraphale的文件。  
"换性别得用本体，我不能冒这个风险。"他看了看桌上依旧摊着的活点地图，天使也好，恶魔也好，晚上八点都下班了，他只是不愿意换个性别。天使没尝试过这种事，他有点慌张也有点害怕。  
"那……"黑山羊把袋子往沙发上一丢，一个转身头上已是长出漆黑发亮的羊角，西装也换成了黑红色的三件套，头发和胡子也变成了黑灰色，"这样我们就扯平了。"  
说恶魔没有私心……怎么可能呢？  
他知道他的天使不会拒绝他。  
"……服了你了。"黑蛇叹了口气，再抬眼已是透明的金边镜和鎏金的浅褐眉目，他拎起被丢在一旁的三个纸袋，没太过怀疑里头的服装性质，"这需要点时间，我去二楼换，你别偷看。"  
"老早都把你看光了有什么好偷看的。"黑山羊端起不知从哪儿来的红茶小酌一口，天使又差点儿被怼到背过气去。  
书店里的座钟敲了12下，已是午夜时分。4个小时过去了，天使还是没有换好，尽管期间一楼和二楼，隔着店内的圆形中庭，出现过如下事件：  
【事件一】  
"SHIT！Aziraphale你这买的什么……哦天为什么我要穿这种东西，这根本起不到它应该要起的作用啊，为什么要用这么薄的蕾丝……"除了第一句骂街，后头都是天使的碎碎念，而黑山羊其实已经到了二楼门外听墙角。  
"咿呀～人类女性都是穿这种的啦～"卧室的门轻轻开了一条缝。  
"哦你给我滚回一楼去！"然后被天使砸过来的一本圣经给猛乓上。  
"好好好。"恶魔只得悻悻滚回一楼看杂志。  
【事件二】  
"那个……Aziraphale？你是不是买错了一件？"他提着裙子下楼来，那是维多利亚制式的一件女仆装，没有日式那容易引起遐想的过短裙摆，也没有情趣式的那种开胸，只有规矩的衬衫形制和标准的花边褶，Crowley只在脑后松松系了个马尾辫，"我是去当家教不是女仆，更何况Dowling家女仆够多……Aziraphale？Angel？"  
天使只看到那只黑山羊傻愣愣地盯着他，连他最喜欢的代称都没有反应过来。恶魔的眼瞳泛出倾慕（admiration）的色泽，黑蛇突然明白过来，眯了眼用看虫子、渣滓、Hastur的眼光睥睨Aziraphale。  
"……哎呀，抱歉，我似乎是，真的买错了呢。"围裙和束腰扎起、一手盈握的腰肢，一个苹果大小、恰到好处的胸脯……应该买婚纱的。黑山羊十分懊悔，但被一个天使以看垃圾一样的眼神看着，他也不得不摇摇脑袋醒转过来。  
"别想那些有的没的，本来这次就是因为你……"天使刚转身回楼上准备再去换。  
"你应该知道的，你身上这件现在'应该'是什么样子？"说罢，Aziraphale打了个响指。  
裙子的长度陡然缩短，连衣裙整体也更修身了些，露出黑蛇着吊带丝袜修长细瘦的腿部。  
"我是什么东西你再清楚不过了，嗯？"恶魔凑上前来，一手抚上天使的腰际，一手探入那过短的裙底，他的天使果然好好地变成了夏娃的身体。  
"啊……那我是不是也应该提醒你，"黑山羊都没有发现Crowley有何动作，燃着圣火的流星突如其来擦过他的耳际，燎起他鬓角的羊毛，落入正对过的壁炉中窜起炉火，面前天使的眼睛耀如星辰，"我是什么东西。"  
【黑山羊：嘤嘤嘤】  
【事件三】  
第二套换好的时候恶魔都没发现天使下楼来了。  
"这件倒是……还不错？但是不是不太合规矩？"女性的窈窕曲线在漆黑如夜的长毛衣下若隐若现，下摆恰到好处地到膝上两公分，Burberry的经典格纹披肩挎在身侧，他的天使随意散着红发坐到他身旁，笑靥如花。  
"……给你冬天穿的，"Aziraphale好歹也是有好好做事情，也不是脑子里总想着那些有的没的，"需要恶魔伪装的时候可以用，那套正经的……你觉得太天使了的话也可以用这件。"  
盛气凌人却又性感妩媚，十分适合Crowley，他物色好久了。他本以为自己会饿狼扑食一般就那么把蛇给办了，他本是这么打算的，可他完全没想到Burberry去年秋冬款的过分合适反而让他没有那个心思了。  
"你要是别开那不合时宜的玩笑还能少挨顿揍。"黑蛇抚上恶魔的耳际，浅淡的灼伤瞬间就被治好了，然后把黑山羊的头毛撸得乱七八糟。  
……  
Crowley下楼来的时候，Aziraphale只觉自己看错了什么。他从未想过自己身边的这位天使的确是纤尘不染的，他好歹在地狱厮混了快一万年，也被自己玷污了，就算不堕天，或多或少也总会沾上些烟火气，或是人世间的世俗，但他轻轻走下楼来的那一刻，黑山羊告诉自己，那天使的羽翼依旧洁白，他身上闪耀着阳光的温暖与春日的纯真。  
那只是一件剪裁得体的米白色连衣裙，甚至有些老套，后腰抽褶系上酒红色的蝴蝶结，凸显出女性的腰线和胸型。那依旧是一件长裙，缀有一丁点儿的蕾丝花边和绣花暗纹。他很清楚，他的天使看起来跳脱，但在有些事情上却很保守；某种程度上，他也不愿意和别人分享天使的美丽。红发在脑后编成麻花垂落下来，额前散有一些碎发遮住了如白昼流星的眉眼，天使女性的脸庞更为精致，褐金的圆杏眼缀在脸上更显其天真无害，平顶草编帽和精致圆框镜更显其秀气可人。脚上也换了更为舒适的中性羊皮平底靴，恶魔不是没注意到，天使在等红灯的时候总是会去揉他的脚腕。  
"这样，才是我的天使。"恶魔宽慰地笑了，倒是天使，可能蛇的伪装习惯了，这样看起来更像天使下凡的清浅装束反倒让他感觉有些别扭。或者说，就像猫在宠物医院里不得不袒露出肚子来的那种不安感，被黑山羊看到完全真实的无害相貌的不安感。  
Aziraphale还不知道Crowley实际上是哪位大天使，并且也不知道他根本打不了人的特性，充其量也就是烟花一样的那种火流星，那也只是像摔炮一样的造物，他自己是迫真手无缚鸡之力。  
"我还是有些担心。"天使拍了拍地毯上的灰，拢了裙子在楼梯上坐下，"这的确会让Warlock和Dowling家几乎所有人放下心防。但万一……"  
"你大可以说是你的伪装。"山羊走到他面前，投下的阴影掩了天使一半身子，Crowley似乎总会担心些他觉得没必要的。  
"呜，那地狱以后一天到晚让我干这个怎么办？这太可怕了。"他揪紧了身侧的裙摆，恶魔皱了皱眉，他尽管隐隐有所察觉这蛇其实没法真正看淡性爱那样的东西，但黑蛇少有的明示让他嗅出了对方的不安，不只是担心伪装暴露，还有这夏娃的身体会可能遇到的诸多麻烦事儿。  
怪不得他一开始是考虑男扮女装而不是用更方便的这个法子。  
"那我也，"黑山羊身上腾起层层烟尘，待烟雾散去，他已是一个唇红齿白的黑发青年，穿着牛仔背带裤和白衬衫，羊角和着冬青枝盘在草帽上似是帽子上的装饰，投在蛇身上的黑色阴影也淡去了些，"这样，你就说是为了与敌方的我相配，互相牵制。"  
"……真是的，"天使愣了半晌，毕竟这和他概念里天堂那时的黑山羊要更像些，似是察觉了自己的失礼，他轻咳两声别过头去，"你这样，也才像个样子。"  
"而且这样，两边在Dowling宅和苏活区这里所探测到的依然会是一个天使和一个恶魔，"Aziraphale敲了敲桌上的活点地图，"你也知道的，它们只看那些数据和报告，也不屑于实地探查。"  
"嗯……不用演戏……哈啊……挺好的。"Crowley打了个哈欠，自身奇迹消耗的关系，他得像人类一样每天有睡眠的时间，已过午夜，他有些困倦。  
"嗯，难得的假期。"Aziraphale把黑蛇拉起来，送他到二楼卧室门前。蛇的作息在永生种里并不常见，他也对此抱有疑问，也问过当事人，可这个看似精明实则呆愣的家伙也不太清楚。  
恶魔只是观察到，19世纪天使毫无征兆地睡眠似乎是为20世纪上旬那无休止的地狱天堂两边加班做准备。只是当事人并没有意识到自己生理上的某种预测功能。  
他就送到卧室门口，他不想在天使如此美丽的时刻污损了他。有一说一，如果有那个机会，他其实更期望说在黑蛇穿那身黑色连衣裙的时候撷取那鲜美的果实。  
但他没法无视Crowley对这夏娃身躯状态下性爱的本能恐惧，就算天使看上去还算正常。  
"你难得不乘人之危，嗯？"是的，他的天使反诘他，他不太清楚Crowley究竟把做爱当什么，空气中的尘埃都伴随着天使难以抑制的恐慌而微微颤抖，这家伙的言行不一只有他明了。  
"你现在可是夏娃的身体，我也有自知之明。"黑山羊是不确定的，如果真给自己那个机会，自己能不能好好把控住自己的绅士与温柔，"明天还要去Dowling那里，好好休息，一早我叫你。"  
卧室的门阖上，天使看着那扇门扉还有床头柜台灯的亮光，没来由地胸口有些憋闷，这夏娃的身体也感觉有些奇怪。那只黑山羊，只是自己的信息来源，知道天堂怎么样了，知道地狱王储的消息，知道自己有没有暴露或是被出卖。他曾经拦在自己身前帮自己挡下歧视与灾厄，他曾经是自己的大前辈，所以伊甸园的时候他不由自主地上前搭话。也因此他默许床第之事，借此讨好那只羊，也为了不让恶魔出卖自己。  
他已经学会了不对任何事物抱有情感与期待，甚至天堂断了支援也在他的预料之内，他只是遵从本能苟且偷生，否则他一个完全没有攻击功能的大天使早淹死在地狱的硫磺池里。他不敢相信一个恶魔，他也不该相信一个恶魔，更何况是一只披着羊皮的狼，所以他很多事情都没有告诉Aziraphale，但这只机敏的黑山羊总是能察觉到。性爱之事也总是过问他的意见，或者从细微之处观察出他的意见，进出和抚慰时也十分温柔，甚至事后还会帮他清理。可那只羊在地狱的名字是Asmodeus，是地狱王储，他完全可以扣住自己的腰大开大合，或者不顾自己的反对霸王硬上弓，让自己在他身下哭叫嘶吼，丢人现眼，泪流满面，然后像丢破布娃娃一样丢到一边。可他没有，一次也没有，从最初的最初到现在，一次也没有。  
像刚才，天使其实做好准备了，但黑山羊知道他没有，便回到楼下继续看书。  
为什么Aziraphale总是能察觉到，也总是能给出真正为我好的回应？明明只是个恶魔。  
这样的问题在天使的心田里种下了种子，他抱着这颗种子沉沉睡去。  
·  
第二天，Dowling宅门口。  
"那个，请问您是？"果不其然，管家并没有认出Ashtoreth，毕竟穿衣风格完全不一样了，墨镜也摘了。  
"那个，我是Ashtoreth，管家先生。"Cowley正了正头上的平顶帽，有些不好意思地说，"昨天下班后我去见我男朋友，他说我那身丑死了，所以我想了想，还是换了身衣服。"  
Warlock知道保姆阿姨来了，便匆匆下楼来，在看到Crowley的那一刻，小家伙愣住了。  
"Nanny？"  
"是我。Warlock Dowling先生。"天使能看到孩子眼瞳里漫上的喜悦神情，也知道那恶魔说的确有几分道理。小家伙"登登登"冲下阶梯，飞扑到他怀里，手上的医生包和阳伞落到地上，被一旁的管家小心收好。  
"Nanny变得好漂亮！像大姐姐！一点也不可怕了！"  
还真让那羊说中了。Crowley一边摸着Warlock细软的发丝一边这么想着。  
与此同时，Dowling 宅的后门。  
"那个，先生您是？"后勤主管自然不可能认出今日来访的青年与前一日的乡巴佬是同一个人。  
"哦，我是Francis先生的儿子，就是昨天那位上了年纪的园丁。"他扶了扶那缀有冬青枝和羊角的帽子，"家父昨天下班的时候不幸出了车祸，现在在医院里躺着，但毕竟和Dowling家签了合同，我也大学放假没什么事儿，权当过来帮忙。"  
披了那么久天使的皮也不能说没学到些什么，Aziraphale露出一个人畜无害的微笑，那后勤主管直接放下了心防。  
"那敢情好，赶紧进来吧，Francis先生，我先带你去看一下工具间。"  
"麻烦您了。"黑羊讪笑着跟上，不得不说，外貌的确有所加成，人类真的是愚蠢的生物。不过，那天使说的也确实有道理。  
·  
—— TBC ——


	7. Chapter 7

·

“您好，Francis先生。”阳光明媚的午后，Warlock会被允许到花园里玩耍，每每此时，他都十分乐意与他们家新招募的园丁搭话。Francis先生一个人就能将他家偌大的花园打理得井井有条，绿意里还多出了许多有意思的小家伙，比如现在，园丁先生就正在喂一只停在他肩头的喜鹊。

“哦，Warlock先生，您好。”园丁掂了掂他的草帽边沿示意，肩上的喜鹊飞走了，“您可真是个长得飞快的年轻人，你现在大概？”

“五岁。我五岁了。”Warlock也对园丁的帽子十分感兴趣，特别是那两根盘在帽沿上的黑色山羊角，他特别想问问Francis先生这两个羊角是哪儿来的，但似乎总没有合适的时机。

“想看看什么特别的吗？春天可是万物生发的好季节。”园丁打算带Warlock见见这些春天的小伙伴，刚出生的雏鸟、小仓鼠、毛毛虫、小蜗牛之类的，并不是一定要在这么早的时候给小伙子灌输恶的概念，毕竟罪恶的咒火必伴随着美好的破灭而产生。五岁，还是先从认识世界开始。

他本是这么打算的，但他一抬头看到了撑着阳伞和Dowling先生，也就是Warlock的父亲，在喷泉边散步的Ashtoreth，而那位政客正恬不知耻地拢着天使的腰肢，并且那不安分的手正鬼鬼祟祟地下移，而天使似乎完全不自知。

他也许并没有意识到夏娃与亚当性别在有些事情上的本质区别。

黑山羊试图这么说服自己，但他的怒火已经不自觉地涌上地表，一旁开得正好的月季花丛陡然升起烈焰，惊起雀声一片，吓跑了在里头做窝的小老鼠与小刺猬们，蜗牛蚯蚓等辛勤的耕土者们只能被地狱的高热灼烧殆尽。

“Francis先生！着火了！着火了！”Warlock自是吓到不行，惊叫着赶紧躲到园丁身后。

“啊……”黑山羊这才意识到自己这不受控制的心情，他叹了口气，不紧不慢地打开一旁的灌溉喷淋水管，浇熄了那烧得正旺的月季花丛，“别怕，干燥的日子里有时会出现的，只是可惜了这漂亮的月季。”

但他注意到，Warlock在平静下来后，还是往他父亲和Ashtoreth的方向望去，眼中带着些许悲伤，而一个五岁的孩子不应该有这样悲伤的眼神。

“怎么了？Warlock?”

“我只是觉得……特别是Nanny第二天换了白裙子过来的时候，”小家伙还是看着那个方向，而男主人的手还是没有放开，Ashtoreth也似乎并不在意，“我以为她不会像以前几位一样。”

以前几位……Dowling先生似乎并不在意让自己儿子知道自己的风流韵事，而且似乎干完一炮就会把家教或保姆打发走……的确，Dowling夫人和这位家主的夫妻关系也算不上恩爱。

“Warlock，随着你长大，你要学会理解这样的事情，毕竟你是政客的儿子。”园丁知道自己在胡说八道，他自己都放不下，又有什么立场让小家伙放下。

“可……”小孩揪紧了园丁的腰带，矛盾又不安，“Nanny说……不要理解这样的事情，不要成为父亲那样的人，对就是对，错就是错。”

黑山羊皱紧了眉头，拍了拍身后Warlock的脑袋聊表安慰，他不明白天使为什么要如此教导敌基督，明明他自己都没有以身作则。

“别听她的。听我的。”

他这下是真的想质问那位天使了，质问他的不知检点与心口不一。

·

傍晚时分，Dowling宅邸的后门轻轻阖上，Aziraphale早就倚着老宾利的引擎盖等着了。Crowley感到奇怪，这恶魔一般都不客气地直接坐上副驾驶，而老家伙也会早早替他们俩播放皇后乐队的专辑。

“来了啊。”天使身上没有奇怪的人类味道，这很好，“赶紧回去，我有点事要问你。”

Aziraphale身上有种天使说不清道不明的酸溜溜氛围，那似乎是叫做嫉妒的东西，而Crowley并不明白自己的什么行为挑了这山羊的哪根脚筋。他耸了耸肩，没事人一般踩下了老宾利的油门。

这天从Dowling宅回苏活区书店的路显得格外漫长，今天老家伙的车载音箱似乎不太好使，放入磁带也不见响，恶魔也不似往常会和天使唠嗑，车内的空气仿佛凝固起来形成死寂。

看到A.Z.FELL的招牌的时候，Crowley可算是松了一口气，不管这恶魔究竟吃错了什么药，他总算是可以在黑山羊下车后赶紧溜回自己南岸的公寓里去。

可他的老宾利和黑山羊本尊并不打算放他离开。Aziraphale迟迟不将副驾驶的门关上，老宾利的手动挡直接自动挂到零，并且死活扳不动，油门也踩不动，驾驶座的门还慢悠悠地打开……

“你究竟要和我说什么？”天使乓上老古董的车门，直言自己的疑惑，他明明说有事要问自己，却沉默了一路。

“先进来再说。”黑山羊打开了书店的大门。夜幕已落，华灯初上，就算是恶魔的伪装，书店也本应是恬淡安心的样子，Crowley却心里毛毛的，自己是得罪了这恶魔什么吗？可在Dowling家时自己并没有和他碰过面？

他抱着疑虑先进了书店，看着紧跟着他的黑山羊进门，打了响指换了衣服，然后坐到书桌边自顾自地泡茶。无源热水从wedgewood的白瓷茶壶中倒出，下头迎着的只有一个茶盏，他不知道这恶魔究竟在闹什么别扭。

“你没有事情要问的话我可回去了。”天使转身欲去，他并没有看起来那么闲，可书堆莫名移到了门口拦了他的去路。

“你究竟是真不知道还是假不知道啊？”恶魔放下茶杯，指间一勾，一垛书偷偷摸摸地游到Crowley脚边，天使不自觉后退的时候自是摔倒在早是拦在门口的书堆里。

“Asmodeus！你干什么！”他一向对这黑山羊的玩笑宽容，毕竟他自己有时也会开一些不合时宜的玩笑，但这次他真的有些恼了，便直接报了恶魔Aziraphale的真名。

“你倒是还记得我是什么人。”恶魔跪到地上，让视线与天使齐平，挤进对方因摔倒而微微打开的双腿之间，“告诉我，你是怎么用这夏娃的身子诱惑Dowling家主的？”

妈的，这精虫上脑的家伙好像误会了什么。

“告诉我，你是不是厌倦了？厌倦了做天堂的人偶？”黑山羊把手探进天使的裙底，果不其然这家伙只简单地穿了蕾丝内裤，完全没有一点儿防备的自知，“你是否已经准备好堕……”

一记有着清亮声响的耳光打了上来，都没等Aziraphale把话说完。

“你个混蛋！”Crowley当然知道是黑山羊误会了什么，从他被挨了一巴掌以后那不可思议的眼神中就看得出来，“还是说你真觉得我有那么饥渴？会不顾敌基督当前的大事再搞出一个拿非利人然后堕天？”

“拿非利人？”

“得了，你可是Asmodeus，你不可能不知道有着夏娃身躯的天使……”黑蛇几乎是指着Aziraphale的鼻子在骂，而后者自然也意识到了什么，他为自己对天使的不信任感到羞愧。

嗯，他毕竟还不算是那么一个没良心的恶魔，只是那方面的特殊需求经常需要天使多担待些；而也因为某个他心知肚明的原因，他在天使换了性别以后再没碰过他。他其实是因为某个根本不可能的可能而没理智地开始生气。

比如“我都不能进入你的圣堂，你却让那个傻逼人类进去……”之类的。

“……受孕率100%……”黑山羊捂了自己的脸，他没脸见Crowley。

“唉，你这不是知道么。”天使拍了拍恶魔的脑袋，然后把他拉到自己的胸前，他知道这个色胚子喜欢什么，山羊也顺势环住天使的腰，两个人贴得更近了些。

“……你为什么要对Warlock说那样的话？”恶魔闻着天使身上甜甜的苹果香问道。

“嗯？”

“就……关于他的父亲，你叫他不要成为Dowling先生那样虚伪的人，可你却任那混蛋上下其手，Warlock他有点……”Aziraphale解释起来，Crowley却坏心眼地刮了一下黑羊的鼻尖。

“不是那小家伙有点什么，是你有点什么。”黑蛇立马就想到了，这天和Dowling先生在花园里散步的事情，他当时的确没有留意那政客的怪异举动，也的确没有意识到这更有亲和力的外表会带来的一些麻烦事儿，不过被恶魔看到也是意料之外。

“……你说的也没错。”黑羊解开天使上半身的纽扣，亲吻他的颈项和胸脯，天使也随他去，这毕竟是他心虚的特殊表现之一，Crowley很清楚。

“不过我也承认，”但也多亏了这只黑山羊，黑蛇也意识到特殊时期对人类也要多提防，恶魔的心思总是比天使要细腻些，他其实因此也受了不少恩惠，不止这一次，“我的确没注意。”

尽管Crowley 大多数时候都随Aziraphale摆弄，但在某只羊不安分地想要扯下他的裙裾和蕾丝内裤的时候，他还是不留情面地将其拍开了。他没法习惯夏娃身躯带来的不便，在意识到Dowling家主的非分之想的片刻，他还是怵了那么一毫秒。他没法像男性之时那样对性爱之事看得那么开，对Aziraphale溢出的那种相拥意图也有些害怕，更不要说还有那100%的受孕率。

“那Dowling先生那边你要怎么办？之前不在意，现在突然冷淡也不太好吧。”似是意识到自己热情得有点过了，黑羊赶紧从天使身上爬起来，看Crowley慢吞吞地把裙子扣好，用奇迹把棉布面料打理得平整如新，还不忘让地上的书一本本都回归原位。

“我自有办法，你不用担心。”天使抬手看了看表，磨蹭的时间有些久了，刚想推门离去，却被Aziraphale拽住了腕子，“还有什么事么？”

“啊，那个……对了对了。”那巧舌如簧的恶魔竟也会一时语塞，这让天使觉着有些好笑。只见那黑山羊打了个响指，Crowley蓦地惊觉胯下多了一件衣物。

“你……搞什么？！”黑蛇似是完全没有自己现在是个女性的自觉，撩起裙摆来查看自己的下半身，这闹得黑山羊只得一把拉住他的手，并把撩起的长裙放下。

“我说你什么好，你有点自知之明行不行？！”他拍了拍天使的臀部，裙下已经安心地比原来多了一层丝绵打底，“你怎么能在那样的色狼面前就穿一条蕾丝内裤？”

他看着天使的脸从吓的苍白变成苹果般的艳红，嘟囔着“我这摊上了什么事儿啊”摔门离去，老宾利的引擎声在苏活区的小马路上留下久久未能消散的音迹。

Aziraphale没问的是，这位天使似乎对Warlock Dowling太轻漫了，他应该对小家伙告诉他的关于Dowling家主的事有所提防，但他没有。就一名天使伪装高手的黑山羊而言，天使不应该做出这样的行为。天使应该始终端着，和一切都保持距离，告诫世人之时也不可能用“不要理解”这样的措辞，更何况是告诫一个孩子。而且，他尽管告诫了小家伙，但他自己并未足够重视，也因此让小家伙开始纠结。

如果不是地狱的黑气沾染了他的羽翼，那他一定还藏着掖着什么别的事儿。

比如Warlock Dowling根本不是敌基督之类的。

·

和之前差不多的一个午后，黑山羊带着Warlock一株一株地辨认花园里种的植物，从玫瑰、芍药、薰衣草，到罂粟、曼陀罗、乌头碱……是的，好像混进了什么奇怪的东西，但Warlock玩得开心就好。

“那个……Dowling先生？不好意思，您这样让我十分为难。”还是从差不多的喷泉旁传来了争执的声响，是Ashtoreth和Dowling先生。

“嗯？可你之前从未表现出一点儿不满。”年轻女性的拒绝让政客丢了面子，他便也露出了虎狼之相，这话里似是在怪罪Ashtoreth之前没有好好表达出她的不情愿，言外之意就是婊子还立什么贞节牌坊。

其他佣人瞟了两眼就回过头去重新做起手上的事，仿佛这样的事在Dowling家是稀松平常。躲起来偷偷看的只剩Warlock、园丁，以及宅子二楼窗帘后头的Dowling夫人。

“那个，是这样的，我和您提过我有男朋友的事，准确来说应该是未婚夫。他前几天看到了你的……呃……过分亲密的举动，他很生气。”天使毕竟是在地狱摸爬滚打毛一万年还能出淤泥而不染的家伙，自降身份，示弱挖坑，对他来说并不是难事。

“哦？那我去和他说一说？”

“我想您应该没这个本事，Francis家是威斯敏斯特大教堂的出资方之一，我也不想失去这个嫁入豪门的机会。”她往黑山羊的方向瞟了一眼，灌木丛后的黑山羊早是脸红到像熟透了的虾子，他知道这天使有的时候能很不要脸，但从未想过能不要脸到把自己也给拎出来溜溜，“更何况，我和他很恩爱，我也不想因为这样的小事而让我们的爱情就此走向终结。”

“再说了，您卖我个人情，以后我也好在Francis家那边帮你说道说道不是？”该怎么说，真不愧是烂泥地里长起来的“大小姐”，Aziraphale身为一介地狱公爵也只得对Crowley的话术俯首称臣，或者说这样巧舌如簧的家伙居然还是一名天使这就足够令人忌惮了，“政治和资本，可是不分家的啊。”

阳伞遮住了天使的面庞，黑山羊看不出他此时的表情。他自是服气黑蛇的洽谈本事，可他也清楚，每次这家伙谈完生意都会跑到他的书店里，抱着个枕头，或者抱着他，好好睡一觉。他的自责、歉疚、负罪感、不安感，他都见过，他都明白。

“Francis……这个姓我是不是哪儿听到过？”Dowling先生突然觉得这个姓氏有点耳熟。

“这是个大姓，又是比较大的资本占有者，您听到过也不奇怪。”天使的阳伞往Aziraphale和Warlock躲起来的灌木摇了摇，黑山羊意识到是他出场的时候了。他向Warlock做了个噤声手势，让小家伙在原地好好呆着，随即走了出去。

“不，我好像最近……”

“Dowling先生，您叫我吗？”恶魔装成一副若无其事的样子出现在政客和天使面前。

“哦，对，你是姓Francis，新来的园……”Dowling先生的脸色突然煞白，特别是看到Ashtoreth直接挽上园丁的手臂，后者挠挠头有些不好意思的样子，他一个老家伙就什么都了了。

“哎，我也不知道这个，也没好好招待你们。”不管这资本家的年轻继承人究竟是为了护妻还是什么社会实践到他家来当园丁，这都不是他好招惹的。

“您在说什么呢？我只是个普通的园丁啊。”黑山羊赔笑，“也只是‘凑巧’和她在一个地方打零工罢了，假期结束还是要回剑桥读研究生的。”

“那……我就不打扰你们的午后时光了。”Dowling家主悻悻离去了。

在Dowling先生跑没影儿了以后，庭院四处响起了轻轻的掌声，夫人也从二楼窥视的窗帘后退去。Warlock从躲着的灌木里起身，他还太小，分不清大人说的话哪些是真哪些是假，但看着喷泉前哥哥姐姐拌嘴的样子，那明显和自己父母不同的亲昵，他似乎明白了一些事，至少Nanny和以前的阿姨姐姐们都不一样。

·

Dowling夫妇都不在的日子，Crowley都会陪Warlock到他睡着再离开。小男孩房里的音乐盒总是像坏了一样发出恐怖片一样的声响，天使总是忘记这个，每每旋了发条才发现。待糟糕的乐声静息，他会翻开一本圣经，用平易近人的措辞给孩子讲圣经里的一个个故事。

“……然后呢，摩西把杖子往滩涂地上一插，他面前的红海就好像裂开了一样，露出能徒步行走的大陆架，让摩西和他带领的人民通过……”

“Nanny，摩西是好人对吗？”小家伙突然打断了天使的故事。

“嗯，他是好人，怎么了吗，Warlock?”

“好人应该是什么样的呢？”他巴眨着眼睛，他希望从Nanny的嘴里得到答案，“是能够理解所有人的行为，还是是非分明呢？”

“……为什么这么问？”Crowley对一个五岁孩子就能问出这样的问题感到十分好奇，不过这也是个很难回答的问题，他不确定五岁的人类孩童是否能弄懂那所谓的“理解”与“是非”的基准标尺必然是不同的这一问题。

“因为Nanny你告诉我，不要理解父亲那样的行为，不要成为父亲那样的人；”男孩脸上现出为难的神色，“但Francis园丁却说，让我要理解父亲的行为……”

“呃……这个解释起来非常困难，我不确定你是否能听得懂。”

在天使苦思冥想如何哄小孩睡觉的阐释说辞的时候，轻轻的叩门声响传来。孩子的卧室门并没有锁，开门的吱呀声传来，床头灯的映照下来人头上的两根羊角显得格外可怖。

“好了，别搞这种光影的老把戏。”Crowley拍了拍已是将头缩进被子里，早就吓坏了的Warlock,“别怕，是园丁先生。”

“我想你怎么还不来，就过来看看。这小东西留你了？”Aziraphale从阴影里走出，走到天使的身边。

“唉不是，就……有个难题。”天使把孩子的问题跟黑山羊说了，黑羊也一愣，但他似乎马上就有了答案。他在Warlock的床边坐下，把帽子上的两根羊角拆下递给小男孩，这着实让天使吓得不轻，但羊的头上并没有流血也没有别的什么不妙现象发生，天使只能咽了咽口水，看他如何处理。

“Warlock你看，这羊角有两面，他们同根同源，在中间变成了旋儿的两面，最后又收束成尖儿。”黑山羊慢吞吞地说教起来，有时天使也会觉得，这家伙的确比自己更适合当一名天使也说不定，“好人就像这羊角，你可以同时做到我和Nanny告诉你的事情。你可以理解你父亲寻欢作乐的心思，但也可以告诫自己不要成为那样一个贪得无厌的人。”

“咳咳，现代社会是一夫一妻制。”Crowley用自己的不满打断了恶魔。

“不要这么死板嘛。他还小，有无限的可能性。”

“不是，这是违背誓言的事情，你觉得……”

“但这是生理本能啊~我们两个不也……”

“去你的，那是你。再说我们俩又没结下什么誓言。而且这个男人还贪……”

“别在孩子面前说……”

“（轻轻的鼾声）”

在两个家伙用气声争论的时候，Warlock已经抱着园丁给的羊角沉沉睡去了。

“啊，睡着了呢。”

“嗯，睡着了呢。”

两人轻手轻脚地起身离开，一直到老宾利上还在争论的他们两个也不可能知道，男孩曾经有多少个夜晚是在父母的争吵声中度过的；而天使和恶魔这种近乎嗔怪的亲人间的斗嘴，反而让男孩格外地欣慰与安心。

·

—— TBC ——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉隔了快一个月才更新。  
> 由于发生了一些争论，所以对写性爱之事有了点PTSD，本来Ashtoreth和Francis这边是有打算进行一些情爱的操作，而且与此同时还发现原情节设置里这一块儿两位主角的立场互换处理有点过于OOC了……就搁置了很久非常抱歉。  
> 中国大陆的形势大家现在也清楚，也不是很有心思来写情情爱爱的片段，然后写着写着就又有点长了，于是正经的半路刹车又要到下一章了。但“受孕率100%”不是假的，所以也依然会是比较苟的半路刹车式，最多也就和5章那种模模糊糊的描写是一样的，就……反正知道他们有肉体关系就得了，还请大家多担待。


	8. Chapter 8

·

“等一下，你的角……”老宾利在书店门口缓缓停下，Crowley刚想摘下Aziraphale的草帽看一下伤势，却被后者压低了帽檐躲了过去。

为什么这对神圣有高耐性的黑山羊在天堂还是要披一层羊皮？

因为他那引以为傲打着旋儿的山羊角没法隐形。

“正好是换角的时候，别这么大惊小怪了。”恶魔随意向天使摆了摆手，遂下车离开。他知道他会过分担心，Crowley毕竟是他所见过最表里不一的家伙，而他并不希望他过分担心。

“啧……”宾利的挂挡被抬到了最上头一格，黑蛇拉上手刹，抢在A.Z.FELL的玻璃门牢牢关上之前跟着恶魔进了书店。

“我就知道你……”看着桌上草帽内里的血迹，天使摇了摇头，这恶魔有时也挺胡来的，而且是毫无理由地胡来，“去沙发上坐好。”

“……败给你了。”每次都是这样，每次他Aziraphale的事情都逃不过Crowley的眼睛。

“我有时真搞不懂你，不就一个小孩子，你犯得着这么讨好他么。”凭空出现的镊子夹着酒精棉球轻轻擦拭着黑羊的额角根部，伴以天使担忧的责备。天使嘴里呼出微凉的空气抚上还在渗血的表皮使其愈合，也如一阵密密麻麻窜过恶魔脊髓的微弱电流，让黑羊背上的肌肉梗起。

黑蛇话音刚落，转念一想，又加了一句：“……就算他是敌基督。”

“他不是敌基督，是吗？”

“啊，他啊……”得亏常年的警戒本能使Crowley堪堪晃过神来，他才打算漫不经心地回应，他咯愣了一下，用完的镊子和酒精棉还悬在半空，“……啊？Aziraphale你说什么呢？”

“他不是敌基督，是吗？”

黑山羊逼得很紧，天使都能看到他橄榄色的眼目中、方瞳的边缘燃起熊熊烈火。

“你说什么胡话呢。要是Warlock Dowling并非敌基督，我犯得着用这么个麻烦的身躯陪你瞎胡闹？”他得咬死Warlock Dowling就是敌基督这么个捏造的事实。他面对的是地狱王储，而自己全无还手之力，他无法想象Aziraphale知道了事实会有多生气。不谈他们两个的情谊，他更有可能被这只羊直接顶进地狱熔岩里。

恶魔未再发一言，只是看着他，方瞳中的烈火也慢慢消退，尖锐的矩形外廓也渐渐没于那汪山青色的泉里。Crowley总是会忘记Aziraphale是地狱王储的事实，而他也总是想因此而狠狠抽自己好几个巴掌。

他一直是用绥靖政策，献上自己的身体，抚慰这只黑山羊如岩浆般时不时涌上地表的强烈情感，性欲也好，暴怒也好，炽热的爱也好。他这次也打算这么做。受孕率100%？到时候打掉就是了。没有办法打掉？那到时候再说。

反正他只是个没人关心的大天使，只是天堂的弃子，上面估计也不会再有他的名字。

他拢了裙子，坐到恶魔身旁，手轻轻拂过山羊的下颌骨，胃疼且恶心，平时他一般不用做这些，平时都是Aziraphale主动。

黑羊抓住了他的腕子，用温热的脸颊蹭了蹭他微凉的掌心，草梗般的细碎胡茬浅浅挠着天使的肌肤。恶魔没再多做什么，只是将天使的手移下，双手握紧。他意识到了天使生硬的邀请，拿非利人的风险没必要去冒，他只是想问Crowley几个问题，犯不上做他讨厌的事。

更何况，让夏娃躯体欢愉的方法又不是只有插入一种。

“嗯？怎么了吗？”恶魔和往常不太一样，黑蛇有些担心，是不是自己有些慌乱，过于生硬，没能讨好恶魔。黑山羊却只是端起他的手行了个吻手礼：

“为什么说我是你未婚夫？明明对做爱怕到不行。”

“诶？”他没有办法回答这个问题，他没有准备好，他没有准备过。Aziraphale出其不意的问题直接让他乱了阵脚，他几乎是根本不过脑地结结巴巴反问：

“那……那你为什么要把角掰下来给Warlock？”

“帮你解围啊，小家伙看中我两根羊角很久了。”这根本不是一个等级的问题，Crowley他慌了，黑山羊心知肚明，“再说，也的确快是换角的日子了。”

“你喜欢我吗？”他没给黑蛇换个话题的机会，直接追问了下去。

“哈啊？Aziraphale你脑子是被狗啃了吗？”天使赶紧把还被攥着的手甩开，他不敢看羊的眼睛，“我们两个这样麻烦的立场，我怎么可能……”

“你喜欢我吗？”

“哦你够了！你要上就上行不行！你之前哪次又跟我客气过！”他实在是受不太了这恶魔的化骨绵掌，便一把掀了裙子跨坐在黑山羊的大腿上，殊不知恶魔早就等着了。

“等……你干什么？！Azi……As……BASTARD！”

指腹隔着一层丝绵和一层蕾丝揉搓着天使裙下的玫瑰花蕾，这似乎就是天使这夏娃敏感身躯的小小开关，纵然还隔着两层布料，微微点按也足以让这条可爱的小蛇挨着恶魔的肩轻轻呜咽。

“你和我做了这么多次你也应该清楚，”Aziraphale抚上Crowley微微颤抖的背脊，天使本来就瘦，夏娃的表征又让其身姿小了一圈，“我可以让你高潮无数次，下面湿得一塌糊涂，你巴不得求我进来，然后孕育一个拿非利人在你的身子里。”

“所以告诉我，你的答案呢？”他感觉到天使把自己抱紧了些，“为什么要用未婚夫这样的说辞来做你的挡箭牌？”

“……你醋劲究竟是有多大。”Crowley缓上气来，笑着薅了把恶魔脑袋上蓬松的黑灰色羊毛。是的，Aziraphale发现不对劲了，自己似乎也瞒不了多少时候，要是真的让他插进来然后自己哭叫着交代出一切，那还不如趁着这个好时机也敲这只工口山羊一笔。

这么想着，他打了个响指，裙下的两条底裤不见了，而那只黑山羊也自然臭不要脸地按揉上他的花萼并用指尖浅浅探入他的花径。

“慢点……”天使抬了抬腰，似是叫恶魔耐心些，“反正你也不打算进来你急什么……”

然后Crowley眼见着地狱王储的脸黑了下来，好像在说“我已经忍得很辛苦了，非得要我理智崩坏把你摁在地上干到怀孕才罢休的话，你可以试试”，他赶紧赔笑：

“……其实……”这个问题其实不应该放在第一个问，但介于对方都问了，出于对仗，或者说旗鼓相当，蛇还是选了这个作为自己的第一个问题：

“我也想问，你喜欢我吗？”

他眼见着Aziraphale的脸跟着室内暖阳般的灯光亮了起来，他知道这才是正确答案。

“呵，知道瞒不住了还想趁火打劫一笔么……”纵然说着这样的话，黑山羊却笑得十分开心，毕竟Crowley用同样的问题回应了，那这个问题就没必要回答了。

“我是想再敲你一笔，有什么问题吗？”黑蛇偷了一口羊的唇，“什么时候发现的？”

“从你穿那么随便去Dowling家，并且很随意地挑了什么Nanny的角色……你如果想角色扮演可以和我说的。”果不其然被天使火流星警告。

“咳咳，如果Warlock的确是敌基督的话，你会选择更有把握的方案，起码一开始就不可能男扮女装；而且后来，你没有避讳孩子父亲的那些轶事。”

Crowley蹙眉，就算自己大意随性了一些，他不太明白这又哪里……

“按你的性子，如果Warlock真是那么重要的敌基督，你不会多管闲事。”

黑蛇一愣，他从未意识到Aziraphale将自己看得如此透彻，这为他敲响警钟，也让他感到战栗。更不用说黑山羊缓缓探索入他下身花径的两根手指，他只得抿紧下唇努力不让自己呻吟出声。

“Crowley，你信任我吗？”

“……Angel，你信任我吗？”天使轻喘着在恶魔耳边细语，那个昵称只有在他揶揄黑羊的时候才用。他只是十二万分地肯定，Aziraphale不会给出肯定的答案，就像他对Aziraphale那样。他喜欢这个恶魔，但他不信任恶魔，这并不矛盾。

“我信任你。”可在黑山羊脱口而出这四个字的时候，他惊呆了，他难以置信地看着面前的羊，而黑羊只是对他微笑，“因为你是天使。是在地狱这摊烂泥里挣扎了上万年还未曾堕落的天使。”

“……哈，你是真把我当爱人了？”他不能相信，这是魔鬼的伎俩，这是恶魔的低语，他在地狱见了无数这样的案例，这骗不了他。

“随便你怎么想好了。我也知道你不信任我，你不可能信任我的，就算你的确喜欢我。”Aziraphale从裙下抽出手，抚着天使的腰肢，“我其实只想从你嘴里听到一个‘是’或‘否’，别的我不敢奢求。”

Crowley只是垂眼，他分不清楚了，真话抑或谎言。他从一开始就放弃了，从伊甸园搭话的那一刻起，他只是想有个能聊聊天的人，想有个在人间能一起嬉闹的家伙。他从未认真考虑过Aziraphale嘴里说出的每一个字眼，他都默认那是假的，或是带有企图的。

他从未想过自己想要的，因为他被教导说那都不重要。

他也被教导说，不要轻信恶魔的耳语，恶魔都是坏东西。

“我只是担心你把自己压垮了，抱歉每次都这么别扭，我……”黑山羊摩挲上天使的耳际，亲吻他胸前波洛结上的石榴石。

“你毕竟是个恶魔。我都明白。”Crowley打断了他，蒙着迷雾的思绪稍许明朗了些，他知道了一些事情，但也开始怀疑一些事情，“我还有件事想问你，早就想问了。请你好好回答，这身子随你享用，想射进来也无所谓。”

Aziraphale只是看着他，天使总是会说这样的话，似乎他自己也只是账目上的一个可交易商品，后面跟着用来估值的好几位数字。每每如此场合，恶魔总是沉默，他承认自己馋天使的身子，但他并不想以交易的方式得到它，这太下作了。

“Satan……他是不是已经知道我的事情了？”

黑羊没法看他，答案是肯定的，地狱只有Satan和他Asmodeus知道这件事，但如果告诉天使肯定的答案，这又要给他添多少负担和不信任。Crowley不似自己，有坚强的后盾；天使的上级，除了官僚还是官僚。但Aziraphale没注意到自己已是沉默了许久。

“嗯，我了解了。”这样么，果然我还是太乐观了，黑蛇如此思索。那个古怪的大前辈没把这事儿在地狱广而告之的原因，应该也只是希冀他某一天撑不下去了，会哭泣着自投罗网。

黑山羊只觉得天使那蜜糖色的眼瞳黯淡了几分，像是失去精灵庇佑的宝石，染上了无望的色彩。

“只是，你现在和我是一根绳上的蚂蚱，人间的存续是我们的共同利益，Warlock Dowling是敌基督这件事你应该也已经上报给天堂了。”天使的语气十分冷淡，他的自我诉求只是空气，没有存在感也不需要存在感，只谈利益也许就不会有这么多麻烦事儿，“那我奉劝你，就帮我好好演戏，死了拦我路的这条心。”

Crowley凑了上来，下身的玫瑰花瓣轻蹭着Aziraphale西裤的裆部，嘴角勾起形成假面般的笑意，眼底却是泛着委屈的血色。他本来就不擅长这些，平时那些讨好的动作用不习惯的女性身体做起来更是不自然。

恶魔应该对送到嘴边的猎物高兴才是，可他高兴不起来，他第一次不想对天使的邀请有所回应，因为他从他眼里看到了慌乱、苦痛与淡漠，而性爱应该是纵情声色的愉悦，而不是什么令人作呕的牺牲、奉献，还有那什么不可言说的大计划，把他只身一人丢进那脏污的黑泥里，却还要求他没有后援全身而退。

他给了天使一个深吻，深到不让他有喘息的机会，深到把他压倒在沙发上动弹不得，但天使总是回拥他，不似爱的欢愉，而是如抓住茫茫大海中唯一的浮木，这潜藏于天使内心的情感在受孕率100%的重压下得以被窥见。

他其实一直不明白为什么Crowley要予他绥靖，千方百计地拉拢他，在知道他这个恶魔没什么威胁以后大可以你走你的阳关道，我走我的独木桥。但是天使贪恋黑暗里的微光，却也害怕这火光的虚伪和滚烫。天使是狼群中的羊，而他想抓住的那点温暖，却是羊群中的狼。

他早就怀疑了，6000年里无数次地。天使是矛盾的生物，连他平时接触的Gabriel、Sandalphon都是，Crowley的矛盾只是更深沉，更令人心碎罢了。

“不要勉强自己，”天使将头埋在他颈间，突然听他这话便抬起头来看他，一脸不可思议，“不喜欢没必要强求自己去……”

似乎发现自己的外壳被人打碎了，黑蛇十分生硬地又骂骂咧咧起来：

“哈？我？我可真是不明白了你哪里来的自信觉得我……”

Crowley自己都没有料到，他生气地从沙发上站起来的瞬间，就扑通一下跪到了地上。他早就慌到路都没法走了。

Aziraphale无言地拿了条毛毯给他披上，他只是坐在地上，映着书店的灯火，看恶魔将沙发的一侧理好，似是准备给什么人过夜用。

黑山羊铺好绒毯回过身去找天使的时候，原来他跪着的地方只剩层层叠叠的毯子和一副圆框镜，但余光瞟见有什么长条状的东西钻进了沙发下的阴影里，灯火下闪烁着星辰般的碎芒。他俯下身往沙发座下的缝隙里找去，有一条红腹黑蛇蜷在那里，周身点缀着群星的金色碎片。

午夜熄灯的时候，Aziraphale在沙发旁的茶几下层留了一碗水，也留了一盏灯。

他在黑暗里太久了，连地狱的火光都未曾施舍予他。

·

“听着，昨晚的事情，我很抱歉。”初夏的午后，Crowley来花园找Aziraphale，浇灌植被的水花在空气中划出小小的彩虹。

“哦，”黑山羊其实对天使的屈尊道歉感到很意外，这个别扭的家伙会向他一介恶魔道歉，今年六月怕不是要飘雪了，“我没放在心上，床头吵架床尾和嘛，毕竟你是我未婚妻。”

当然，他嘴上还是不饶人。

“……你这算是故意气我还是怎么样？”

说起来东亚似乎有个说法挺适合天使，更适合现在夏娃姿态的天使。

死傲娇。

“是的，我承认。”Aziraphale贱笑地回应，Crowley觉得这午后的烈阳又热了几分。

“他们关系真好。”Dowling夫人在宅邸的阳台上，看着边聊天边拌嘴的Francis和Ashtoreth。Warlock跟在母亲身边，母亲眼里似乎有艳羡的神色。

小小的Warlock不知道夫妻的含义，他只是觉得相比较于自己的父亲和母亲，Nanny和园丁先生才更像是应该共度终身之人的样子。

·

天堂与地狱的伦敦分社入口是同一栋市中心的CBD大楼，Crowley和Aziraphale一前一后走进办公楼的一层大厅，好似不认识彼此。Aziraphale乘上上行的自动扶梯，Crowley乘上下行的。这天是例行汇报的日子，2012年已过，他们两个也早就不做Dowling家的兼职。

地狱总是昏暗的，没有窗户，只有接触不良的荧光灯管噼啪闪烁着微弱的冷光，Crowley也花了很久才习惯这样的工作环境。汇报室是一间有些杂乱的小会议间，但比走廊里要更昏暗些，空气里弥漫着游魂与恶魔的暗影，能明确看见的只有他的顶头上司，暴食之王Beelzebub，还有一样负责伦敦的同事Hastur和Ligur。但Satan是在的，地狱里他无处不在，地狱里他手眼通天。

恶魔一般都会和某种动物扯上联系，像Asmodeus就是羊，所以他的本体才会有黑黑的羊角。而Beelzebub是苍蝇，Ligur是蜥蜴，Hastur是蛆，这场景就不像Crowley平时和那只黑山羊见面时那般体面，总是能听到苍蝇嗡嗡飞的声音，公爵的身上时不时会掉下来几只蛆，然后被手下人肩头的蜥蜴弹出舌头来吃掉。

Crowley庆幸自己有蛇这一化形，这样的动物形态使他在地狱行走时不至太过突兀，不过蛇这一生物作为地狱的代言人也是由于他在伊甸园做的好事，他当时也是这样的打算。

“跟我们说说敌基督现在怎么样了，那个叫Warlock Dowling的小孩子。”

“他是个非常不错的孩子，Beelzebub殿下。”黑蛇毕恭毕敬地回答顶头上司的问题，一如既往。

“他邪恶吗？”Hastur追问，高他一级的好同事总是想拉他下马。

“是的，殿下。”撒谎是家常便饭，但也因为这个，他丧失了对食物美味的感知能力，他只是一直没告诉Aziraphale。

“目前有杀过什么人吗？”Hastur的忠实手下Ligur追问。

“哦，那还没有。但你要相信，这世上有很多事情比单纯的杀人要邪恶得多。”

“对！”“Crowley说得对。”“这家伙说的没错！”暗影里的恶魔们附和起来，毕竟恶魔平时的工作并不是以杀人为主。

是的，这世上有很多事情比单纯的杀人要邪恶得多，比如煽动人心。黑蛇也不清楚自己究竟是否已经陷得过深了。

“我持保留态度，但……行吧。”Ligur摊了摊手，他其实也只是想讨头头儿欢心，Crowley这伶牙俐齿的他根本没想过打嘴仗能赢。

“你有没有受到……敌对势力那边的阻挠？”

该怎么说，领导还是领导，提的问题十分尖锐。

“他们都还没回过神儿来呢。”喉间又隐隐作痛了。

相较于地狱的昏暗，天堂则是要亮堂许多，也与人间的办公室更相似，但Aziraphale当初也花了点时间来适应这没有沉静之夜的办公场所。光明、积极、良善的过度灌输让他觉得恶心。

汇报室看起来像是一栋摩天大楼的顶层，从落地窗望出去可以俯瞰伦敦全城，有头有脸的大天使们几乎都来听Aziraphale的汇报，他们都衣着得体，各式各样熨烫平整的白领套装，有些剪裁也都富有设计感，周身似乎被圣光所笼罩。天堂似乎也尊重多样性的存在，但黑山羊每次上来总觉得哪儿哪儿不对，不是神圣的侵扰，只是某种微妙的不适感。

就比如6000年来听汇报的大天使队伍里从来没出现过Raphael这号人物，明明是与Gabriel、Michael齐名的著名存在，也在人间做过不少好事，但他从未见过这个人。

“我很高兴在这里宣布，敌基督目前已很大程度地在往光明的方向偏斜。”他这话倒也没说错，他并未对Warlock Dowling做出过多干涉，特别是在知道这小孩子根本不是敌基督之后，而天使也教育有方，尽管时不时会把他也一起拉下水。

现在想起来，在Dowling家那段不用披着敌方外衣的日子，那段可以天天看着天使如挂有星辰之晚霞般眼眸的日子，那段天使的喜怒哀乐可以肆无忌惮地表露给他看的日子，也是异常轻松愉悦。

Gabriel鼓起掌来，剩下的天使们也应和着鼓掌。做作、官僚，天堂果然是这样的地方。

“很不错，Aziraphale，一如既往。”Gabriel脸上挂着他的招牌英俊微笑，那是天使该有的笑靥，黑山羊也笑着回应，但他只觉得难受，Crowley几乎不会这样笑，摘下面具以后也鲜有如此。

“是的。但是Aziraphale，我们也得做好最坏的打算。毕竟你的对手是那条狡诈的伊甸之蛇，如果最后敌基督还是被他所劝诱了，我们也表示理解。”Michael知道Crowley是什么人，在知道地狱的安排以后也暗暗松了口气，天堂是稳赢的；但按Raphael的心思，估计也不会让那小孩听天堂的话，她稍许提点了这优秀的下属一下，“不过，赢得这场战争的一定是我们。”

“的确如此。”Uriel从旁附和，他并不知道Raphael的事，全天堂只有Michael知道，以及那造物主的书记官AI —— Metatron的秘密文件夹里有所记录。

“您说的在理，但我也不希望自己失败。”Aziraphale当然不希望自己的计划失败，他也希望还能继续和Crowley在人间过神仙眷侣的日子，Dowling家那样的日子，越多越好，“毕竟如果失败了，那会很糟糕，就算最后胜负已定。”

如果敌基督被利用了，不管天堂地狱哪一方，天启四骑士会来临，人间都会被灾厄所笼罩，他和Crowley都不愿意见到这些。

“Aziraphale，我很欣赏你做的这些，但我得提醒你，有些工作注定是徒劳无功的。”Gabriel似是厌倦了这无用的汇报听取，敌基督为什么叫敌基督，那是因为他是Satan的儿子，血脉里流着的、骨子里刻着的东西不是那么容易被更改的，“但你的这些努力依然值得肯定，万能的主也说过，要翻越每一座高山。”

“上溯每一条溪流。”Sandaphon从旁揶揄道。

爬越每一座高山，上溯每一条溪流，追随每一道彩虹，直到梦想得寻。

这是他作为Aziraphale人设的一部分，不是喜欢奇幻文学，而是喜欢《音乐之声》这样的老套玩意儿。说真的，这讽刺似乎有点过了，说他在做梦呢。再说了，这根本不是主说的话，你信不信造物主会突然出现赏你一巴掌你个混蛋大天使。

反正我相信我自己特别想给你Gabriel一耳光。

但表面上，Aziraphale还是尴尬地勾了勾一边嘴角，悻悻做出一副为难的神情。

·

汇报完成后，Aziraphale拿了一份天堂日报，上了一辆双层巴士。在巴士停下的第二站，Crowley上了车，坐在了黑山羊的旁边。

“还好还好，Warlock Dowling有按造物主的步调正常地成长为一个人类。”他长舒一口气，刚才的汇报让他有些胃疼。

“那不正是你所期待的么。”恶魔手里的报纸翻过一页，“正统的那位敌基督呢，你有去看过吗？”

“没，五年前修道院掉包以后我就再也没有管过了，我连那对夫妇现在住在哪儿都不知道。”天使侧过头，看起窗外的景色，“他的成长不受到任何的干涉就是最好的干涉，至少我是这么想的。”

“也是。”天堂日报又翻过一页，都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

“我希望一切都不会有什么变化。还有六年。”树影、行人、砖墙，这匆匆掠过的人间景色，Crowley也不确定自己还能不能这样一直看下去。

“Crowley。”Aziraphale合上报纸，这玩意儿没什么好看的。

“嗯？”尾音扬起，恶魔叫他叫得并不是那么自然。

“你有没有想过万一你的计划失败了怎么办？地狱和天堂还是会找到那个孩子，而那样我们可就没有时间了，你我的身份也许会被发现，还会被问责。”黑山羊并不担心自己，他有自信可以干翻一打天使，他只对Gabriel有一点忌惮，他担心的是Crowley。

“我不是早就被Satan知道了么，不过放心，我没把你捅给上面，再说了，上头的家伙们可能也不会信我的话。”黑蛇试图打消Aziraphale的不信任念头，羊却对他皱起眉头。

这个傻子还是把“我信任你”这句话当成了耳旁风，这让黑山羊很受伤。

“我觉得应该不会被发现的，毕竟连我都不知道那孩子现在在哪里。”巴士停在了威斯敏斯特教堂门口，这站离黑蛇的公寓最近，却也恰好是他把那个落单的孩子给送到的地方，他起身准备下车，却顿了顿强调了一句，“应该。”

Aziraphale目送Crowley离开，他也许不应该提起的。那个敌基督的存在，正应该如天使所说，隐藏于人群之中，被时间的长河所遗忘才最好。

·

—— TBC ——


	9. Chapter 9

·

时间拉回到现在，2018年，是敌基督将要满11周岁的年头。如果Crowley这家伙不是那么顾头不顾尾的话呢，这瞒天过海的帽子戏法应该是不会有什么漏洞，人间会如他和Aziraphale所期待的那样，一如既往的平和安详……但那也只是如果，天使脑子里藏着的事儿太多了，难免有些冒冒失失的，更何况他面上也只是个普通下位恶魔，有些事不知道也正常。

比如刻耳柏洛斯地狱三头犬与敌基督的关系之类的。

·

Hastur和Ligur站在地狱里某个仓库门前，用于封锁的金属卷帘门大概有三层楼高，里头时不时传来野兽的低吼声。紧跟着他们颤颤巍巍地前来的，还有一名未得现世形态，只能在地狱徘徊的低等恶魔。

“哦，这就是……地狱犬。”Hastur歪了歪脑袋，强装冷静以掩饰他的慌乱。

“这可真是……太大了。”仅仅只是公爵等级的两个恶魔完全没想到这玩意儿会如此巨大，想到可能还要控制它去找敌基督，两人不禁捏了把冷汗。

“这会是那敌基督想要的，他会将其塑造成他想要的样子。”蛆先生虽然惧怕，但一想到魔王的降临他又不禁兴奋起来，“你！去把这门打开！是时候把它放出来见主人了！”

“我？”那低等恶魔一懵，他就知道莫名其妙被叫出来定没有什么好事，希望自己下一个轮回能不要再到地狱来了就得。

“这里还有别人吗？好心提醒你，小心这狗的尖牙利齿。”

Hastur直接推了这低等恶魔一把，小家伙只得消失在卷帘门前的迷雾中，悻悻前去开门放狗。他知道自己要死在这地狱恶犬的口中，但纵然如此，刻耳柏洛斯咬上来的时候他还是痛苦到大叫，门外等着的Hastur和Ligur只能听见凄厉的求救声和骨肉灵魂如轻飘飘的报告纸一般被撕碎的声响。两人不住地抖了抖。

“你提醒不提醒那家伙应该都一样吧……”

“我只是觉得刻耳柏洛斯应该饿了。”

一团黑雾从升起的卷帘门后走出，依稀可见是犬类的大致轮廓，它走到两位地狱公爵跟前，泛着猩红血光的眼珠瞪着他们。

“时辰到了。当那男孩为猎犬起名之时，末日就会到来！去吧！去找你的主人！”

Hastur尽力表现得夸张一些，但他举起的双手还是在黑影略过其身旁时如帕金森症一般抖个不行。

是的，Crowley完全不知道还有地狱犬这一茬。在Hastur屁颠屁颠地找到他告诉他刻耳柏洛斯已经放出来了的时候，他正喝着的咖啡直接脱了手泼洒在地上，溅射的咖啡渍一如他脑内的思绪，炸成烟花，莫得理智，覆水难收。

·

“所以……刻耳柏洛斯被放出来了，然后呢？”在Aziraphale面前的是一个劲儿怪罪自己怎么就好死不死地多管了闲事的Crowley。知道了这种计划外的地狱“轶事”，天使自然是只能想到找一头儿的黑山羊帮忙。

“他们是说，这狗去找它的‘主人’了。”黑蛇抱着脑袋，他现在只想挖个洞钻到地底下去，当条普通的蛇，天堂啊地狱啊，天使啊恶魔啊，末日啊人间啊，他都不想管了，他负不起这个责任，“可我不知道啊，这狗究竟是去找我上报上去的Warlock，还是自动寻路去Young那边！”

“呃……所以我们为什么现在监视着 Warlock Dowling……”

“那是因为我根本不知道那家姓Young的究竟在哪里！”Crowley懊恼地锤了一下长凳，“就算2007年的时候他们住在Tardfield但现在呢？我完全没有关心过那一侧，也完全不知道那个小家伙长成了什么样子！哦天……我当时为什么要管这种闲事……直接报给天堂不好么……”

那是因为你天使的本性使然，而且你已经很久没有收到天堂那边的命令和消息，你害怕上面已经不认可你了……Aziraphale心里如此默念，他当然清楚天使的想法，他们跑到水晶宫公园跟踪Dowling夫人和Warlock，看这家母亲尽力给这已经有些飞扬跋扈的小鬼头进行课外教育的原因，只是Crowley仍想尽力拦下地狱三头犬，毕竟他比较有把握的是Warlock这边。纵然这事儿就和抛硬币一样，五五开的可能性……不，这比喻不恰当，应该是三七开，Warlock这边三，Young那边七。

“别太灰心，说真的……”黑山羊瞟了眼远处对公园里的恐龙造景毫无兴趣的Warlock，小家伙正一口一个“蠢死了”批判这些骨架标本，“……这小鬼头也不是什么善茬，你当年的教育似乎并没有起到什么太大的用处，说不定刻耳柏洛斯还是会找过来。反正据我所知，那条狗也是比较随性，谁给吃的就跟谁。”

“借您吉言了。”黑蛇没好气地回答道。

“你得乐观些，毕竟你看，这小家伙对恐龙这样的大怪物都没什么兴趣，”Aziraphale试图让天使振奋起来，毕竟接下来的工作是可预见的不会少，摸鱼的好日子终是一去不复返了，“而据我所知，地狱犬会随着主人的念想变成他所想要的样子。如果我们蒙对了，小家伙让地狱犬变成的，应该也不会是什么超脱于这个世界造物的玩意儿。”

“那如果我们蒙错了呢？”这并没有让Crowley感觉好一点，他这个天使和他表面上的恶魔完全是两个人，Aziraphale经常纳闷这家伙是怎么能没有精神分裂的。

也许他也只是坚强的过分。

“如果蒙错了，那也不是我们能管的事儿了。你没办法处理就不要去想它了嘛，你们天使就是这样，觉得自己很万能什么事儿都能干……”说到这里他停顿了一下，感到有些恶心地皱了皱眉头。他和现在很多地狱的家伙曾经也是，觉得自己很能干所以连造物主的决定都要掺一脚于是便成了现在这样……这只是不过脑子说出来的话，他只是想让身旁懊丧的天使好过些。

“呃……不管怎么样，如果不幸我们这儿是错的，我觉得你最好短期内不要再回地狱去了。”

“……感谢您的忠告。”Crowley无奈地叹了口气。他本来也是这么打算的，他还是怕死。干啥啥不行怕死第一名，从在天堂读书的时候开始就是这样，从未变过。

“说起来，小家伙的11岁生日是什么时候？”

“下周三。准确来说应该是下周三下午三点，那便是验证这张鬼牌的时刻。”黑蛇别过头去，仿佛拒绝承认那终将到来的事实。

“不过也有那样的可能性，无论是Warlock Dowling还是你嘴里的那位Young，”空气开始不那么粘滞之后，Aziraphale想起了无论在天堂还是地狱做汇报时曾听过的传闻，“如果‘善恶值’不够的话，敌基督的脑子里就不会冒出给地狱犬起名的念头，这事儿也就不了了之。”

“你太天真了。”黑蛇靠上长椅的椅背，望了望天，万里无云的晴空似在嘲笑他，“这类事件的结果都是注定的，这样的说法只是为了给人以虚假的希望而已，我以我天使的身份担保。”

“那你为什么当年还要搞那样一出？为什么还要拉我入伙？”黑山羊调侃道，“既然都知道世界末日是不可避的。”

Crowley没有看他，长久的沉默权当对恶魔调侃的回应。

“……我也不知道，也许只是抱着不该有的期待罢了，毕竟如果‘那个孩子’的存在变得模糊，‘那个孩子’不存在的话……”

观测的不确定可以模糊事象的存在，他只是希冀着当时创世的理论也能应用于末日之事。

“但问题是，‘那个孩子’的确存在，不管是Warlock还是真正的敌基督。”

是“你”的观测、“你”的干涉让其留存于世，但Aziraphale这话终究没有说出口。

“其实如果你如此介意，你可以自己去干掉这两个小鬼的。”恶魔在脖颈处比了个斩首的手势，喉管里发出“滋”的声响，“这并不会影响你天使的身份，天使也是会杀人的。”

是比上一段沉默更加令人尴尬的死寂，空气又变得令人难以呼吸。

“……哈，是呢，是可以这么做，你在这儿等着，我这就去把那小鬼给做了，然后我再肝个一两天把Young挖出来，再把那个敌基督给干掉。是呢，这样事情就简单多了……”像是被按下了错误的开关，Crowley猛地站起来作势往Warlock的方向走去。他带着墨镜看不出表情，但黑山羊断定这天使此时的脸一定是黑着的。

“哎我就说说，你别当真啊……哎你回来！你冷静点！别这么干，别这么干好么？我求你了！”恶魔可算是生拉硬拽地将老蛇摁回了长椅上，当然那场面并不好看，路过的行人纷纷侧目，尽管嘴里说的是“这两人关系真好啊”之类的。

“好了别生气了，我知道刚才那话对你来说的确有点过分了……”于是黑山羊开始盘算要怎么哄身旁的大宝贝。

“我已经很难了……你不要再说这些有的没的就已经帮大忙了谢谢。”黑蛇将脸埋进掌心，墨镜支棱到额上又放下，恶魔在那一瞬看到天使墨镜下万分疲惫的眼神。

“……其实我们可以在Warlock的生日派对上抓狗，就下周三下午三点时分。那狗一出现我们就把它抱走，也别给小逼崽子留取名的机会。”

“注意你的用词，Angel.”天使只在揶揄黑山羊的时候用这个代称，但他一直不明白黑山羊为什么会那么喜欢这个代称，明明是反话。

“咳咳，”Aziraphale端正了一下自己的姿态，他是“天使”，他得端着，Crowley也是一直这么提醒他的，“你知道的，我有些还算不错的小把戏。”

两人周遭的空气又一次凝固了，游离的氧气和氮气分子表示你们两个怎么可以这么烦，还有某只羊为什么能如此不会说话。

“……你……呃，我劝你最好不要。”黑蛇别过头来看Aziraphale，垂下的嘴角和蹙起的眉头透露着他浑身的嫌弃。

“其实我只需要复健一下……”黑山羊的手指已是在蠢蠢欲动，不知何时出现的硬币在他指间翻飞。

“你复健个屁，你他妈那都是真正的魔法不是魔术。”天使看着恶魔手里的硬币消失在掌心，随后变成一只鸽子飞走了。

“让我想想演什么好呢，把你变成一条蛇怎么样啊？或者那种把人一切二的？”

明明那黑山羊露出了和善的笑容，不知为何Crowley却觉得毛骨悚然。这把戏以前也不是没陪这恶魔玩过，只是每次搞下来都腰酸背疼加贫血，因为这黑山羊是玩真的。

“算我求你了，要搞也搞点全年龄向的行不行……”那种血溅三尺的玩意儿不合适，真不合适，更何况他们还得抓地狱犬。

“你这人怎么这么无趣呢。”

“你又不是知道一天两天了……给我滚。”这么多年了，天使从来就没理解过这恶魔所谓“有趣”的界限究竟在什么地方。

但最后Aziraphale还是好好听了Crowley的话，练了好一手优秀的近景魔术。

·

某个周三，两个男孩的生日，终究还是不可避免地来到了。Dowling家的后花园里搭起了一个大帐篷，气球、蛋糕，还有一帮子同样是11岁上下的孩子，满是生日派对的装扮。

“你这打扮真不错。”黑山羊看着穿上白色侍者服的天使调笑起来，这身廉价的玩意儿会和天使原来的样子很相配，但绝对无法配伍“伊甸之蛇”那头红发和墨镜，更何况外套似乎还有点短。

“别贫了，你向我保证过，你不会惹任何麻烦。”Crowley急急走开了，混入侍应生的队伍里，而Aziraphale，或者说“不可思议的菲尔先生”，穿着他那150年前买的维多利亚燕尾服套装，自信满满地走上了舞台。

看到黑山羊掏出丝绒台布和扑克牌以及硬币的时候，老蛇悬着的心总算是放下来了，他开始对时间看表；恶魔也十分顺利地吸引了在场所有小孩的注意力，没人在意大棚内是否有突然闯入的人或动物，孩子们的注意力都集中在恶魔的奇妙双手上。

只是，这毕竟是11岁孩子的生日派对，那在台上表演的又是个玩世不恭的山羊恶魔，自然他还是要趁天使心不在焉的时候耍点小把戏。于是在所有人都不知道原因的情况下，小孩子们的蛋糕大战已经自顾自地开始了。

“哦你究竟跟这帮小鬼头说了什么。”Crowley万分庆幸自己溜得快。3点整一过，地狱犬没出现，他就溜了，因此身上没被涂上多少奶油，就脸上蹭到一点儿。

“我只是让他们去吃蛋糕了，顺便在空气里……”Aziraphale紧随其后坐上老宾利的副驾驶，还顺了个未遭殃的杯子蛋糕，“……加了一点点疯狂。”

“算了。至少对孩子们来说算是个快乐的生日会。”

“那条狗没来。”恶魔瞟了眼身旁驾驶座上扶额掩面的天使，这显而易见的事实根本不用他如此多嘴一句。

“是的，那条狗没来。”Crowley纠结了一会儿，打开了老宾利的车载广播。如果他预计的没有错，这个时候应该会有一位领导通过这种老套的方式来过问他关于地狱犬、关于敌基督的事宜。

广播里一开始传来的是《争分夺秒（Just A Minute）》节目的台本：

“好的，那么先生您有1分钟的时间来告诉我们炸鱼条的故事 ———— 嘿！Crowley~ 情况怎么样？”

Aziraphale第一次见利用车载广播的地狱传讯手段，吓了一激灵。主持人声音并没有变，只是用词和语气完全不一样了。相比之下，黑蛇早是见怪不怪，但这个调调他感觉并不像Beelzebub或是Satan：

“呃……请问您是？”

“哦，我是大衮。凌迟之王，处刑与折磨的君主。”

“那是了。您应该是来询问那地狱犬……”黑山羊对天使的处变不惊感到很是稀奇，这条黑蛇能把自己的不安极为随意且迅速地隐藏起来，而这样的行为不知为何让Aziraphale的胸口有点憋闷。

“刻耳柏洛斯几分钟前从地狱被释放，它应该和你在一起，可我并没有听到它的叫声？怎么了？是出了什么事吗，Crowley？”都没等黑蛇把话说完，大衮就连珠炮似地甩出一个又一个难以回答的问题。

“哈，没有，没有任何问题。我能看到那只狗了，真是只大大的地狱犬啊……”黑蛇作势往窗外看了看，停车场里哪里来的狗，只有野鸽子和麻雀，“敌基督已经是它的主人了，您没什么好担心的。与您聊天很愉快，回见。”

他果断把广播关了，顺便直接把车载广播的电源给扯了。

“没有狗。”

“没有狗。”

“蒙错了。”

“蒙错了。”

“行吧，世界进入末日倒计时模式。”黑蛇赌气般地将老宾利的油门一踩到底，可老家伙并不理睬他，他重重敲了下方向盘，老家伙发出响亮的鸣笛声，“我把敌基督弄丢了。”

“不是‘我’，是‘我们’。”Aziraphale纠正道，他其实为没有早些发现Crowley的心事而感到内疚。

“不，只是我而已。你只是被我拖下水罢了。”

与此同时，Tardfield的Adam Young，那位真正的敌基督，刚见到他的刻耳柏洛斯，并且取了最为平凡的名字 —— 狗；而那只地狱犬，只是一只普通的、甚至还是杂种的苏格兰高地梗犬，在Adam Young和他的小伙伴们跟前看似无害地汪汪叫着。

·

天使这个自怨自艾的状况没法开车，还是黑山羊将其从驾驶座上拉下来，自己开着老宾利把两个颓唐的家伙运回苏活区的旧书店。

“好了别喝了，你又不会喝。”Crowley一回来就开始灌自己酒，Aziraphale都不知道他手上那瓶威士忌哪儿来的。恶魔堪堪在黑蛇要直接对着瓶子吹的势头前将其拦下。

“我把敌基督弄丢了……末日要来了……我亲手把末日这辆列车送上了轨道啊……”他突然揪起黑山羊的领口，一步三摇地“质问”道，“我不是已经被Satan查到了么……那他为什么还要让我卷到这种事情里面……莫非他早就知道我会作茧自缚……”

“好了好了话不是这么说的。”黑山羊将Crowley挪到沙发上坐好，后者却执拗又小心地拉着他的袖管不放，“陛下他也只是21世纪后才察觉，某种程度上来说，是你太优秀了。”

Satan未将此事大肆公开的原因，也只是看中天使的奇妙能力，想劝服其堕天，为其所用罢了。

毕竟对Crowley来说，就是跨出半步的事。

“一个天使，却因为符合地狱业绩的表现而被认为优秀？”在天堂的时候，他可不是什么能被评价为优秀的人，他只是个吊车尾，“呵，呵……”

墨镜掩了他的眉目，但那说出口的词句和勉强牵起的嘴角，充满了自嘲与讽刺。

黑山羊闻到空气中有什么东西在悄悄变化，擦过羊角的灰尘重量多了几分，他惊诧地望向门外，书店中随即响起狂暴的怒吼回声，将散在架子外的书页沙沙翻响。

“啊啊，本来还抱着另一侧也没有的侥幸心理。”

“……怎么了？”自然，Crowley不可能感知到这些，他毕竟是天使，他只能靠看。

“地狱犬找到了它的主人。”

黑蛇瞬间僵直在原地。黑山羊说得没错，他本来也还有一点点的侥幸心理，希望那位Young先生并不会给地狱犬取名，那这样就什么事都没有了，但天不遂人愿。

“……也对，这毕竟是我感知不到的东西，在地狱上万年也没法改变的本质。”他举起茶几上的酒杯，这若只是醉生梦死一场那该多好。

他想逃，一直以来都想逃，但他逃不了。

“欢迎进入，末日倒计时。”

似是一切都无所谓了，天使扯下了伪装，琥珀色的酒液与他耀如晨星的眼眸相映成趣，却都是一样不可言说的辛辣与苦涩。

想来未见天使真性情的日子，也是过了六年；可Aziraphale并不希望，再见其性情是如此情形。

·

—— TBC ——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这才刚把盖曼第一集的剧本给改完啊_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 还只打算改Aziraphale和Crowley的段落_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 我究竟还要写多少啊_(:з」∠)_


	10. Chapter 10

·

2018年的某个周四，离世界末日还有两天。

Aziraphale自是完全摸不着头脑，为什么天堂的大天使们在这备战时刻还能这么悠哉悠哉地来自己这苏活区的破书店晃悠。

“请问……”

“我想要你这儿的一件物质界造物。”Gabriel响亮地说道。书店里本还有三三两两几个客人，这可好，人类都像那特拉法加广场的鸽子一样，被大天使长这么一嗓子给惊跑了，连带着一些看神经病的眼神。

“书，他说的是书。”一旁的Sandalphon纠正道。

物质界造物……这还真是不谙世事高高在上的大天使们会用的措辞。心里这么呢喃着，但黑山羊脸上还是陪笑，和那条黑蛇一样，乖乖牌的假面他也戴得有些久了，一时半会儿也不是那么容易摘下来。

“对，书。能否让我们去里面一点说话？因为我要买的是……”大天使长在被同事纠正了以后继续自说自话了下去。

“色情文学？”有着光亮头顶的Sandalphon这次提醒得并不是时候。

“哎对，色情文学！”但Gabriel似乎并不在意，他随手取了本架子上明显不是黄色书籍的读物。本来还有几个人类留下的，这下是真的都跑光了。

哦，天使们真的明白“色情文学”，或者通俗点说，“小黄书”是什么样的东西吗？Aziraphale对现在这状况可算是满腹牢骚。世界末日了朋友们！为什么你们在找小黄书看啊！不好好考虑怎么打仗么！

不过说到这事儿，Crowley那家伙倒是意外地看很开。“不就是为繁衍生息的活塞运动么？”，他曾经说过这样的话；“性激素分泌带来的愉悦吗？在合适范围内也不是不可以，只是这玩意儿还蛮容易像毒品一样上头的，所以上面强调节制。”他也说过这样的话；“放纵过度那不就是你的管理范围了么，工口山羊？”他还说过这样的话。

恶魔神游了几秒，倒是正好瞟到窗外的Crowley，知道一众天使过来，他便赶紧溜了。黑蛇正打算坐上他的老宾利离开，室内两位领导还悠然自得地等他回应。他没来由地觉得有些丧气，对于末日这件事来说，与那位浸淫于黑泥中还能自保的天使聊聊比对面前这两位点头哈腰要来得高效也舒心得多。

“Gabriel，Sandalphon，我们到里面来说话。”尽管Aziraphale并不在意，但两个仪表堂堂的端正男性一口一个“色情文学”终究是不太雅观，毕竟书店今天翻着“开业”的营业牌，不知道什么时候又会有好奇的人类进来看看；而且，这俩天使也不如专业的研究人士那般挂着严肃的面容，那些人一看就知道他们嘴里的“色情文学”是用于调研之用，至于这两位么……明明是招牌式的天使良善微笑，黑山羊却觉得和“色情文学”匹配起来，怎么看怎么觉得猥琐，更不要说Sandalphon最后还十分不明就里地对着早是没顾客了的书店说：

“我们人类是十分容易感到尴尬的。我们必须秘密地购买黄色书籍。”

“呃……您这也大可不必。”他为什么从来就没觉得天堂这帮人有这么不正常？也许只是因为他一直以来见的都是Crowley那位更“正常”一些的天使。

“人类实在是太愚蠢了。”进到内室，Gabriel就开始评说起“落荒而逃”的书店顾客们。

“嗯……的确，他们很轻易就被您愚弄了。”Aziraphale一时还反应不过来大天使嘴里说的究竟是什么，他始终认为客人们只不过是被这大嗓门给惊到然后尴尬症犯了。如果黑山羊胸前有一根“无话可说条”的话，在他意识到这俩天使其实是自豪于他们关于“色情文学”的笑话之时，这根条应该会直接爆灯。

“你应该还记得Sandalphon吧？”大天使指了指立在内室门口作守卫状的好同事，似乎普通权能的一线职工不认识他们几个高管是很正常的事情。

“自是记得。你们两位是所多玛与蛾摩拉时期的大功臣。天火与盐柱的惩戒十分得当。”黑山羊承认，这两座城池的事情的确是他教唆得过火了一些，那时老蛇每天都来教训他，说什么：“主还在地上行走，你收敛点！”，“不行啦！你怎么可以只教他们毫无节制地一昧享乐啊！”，“明天就要天罚了！别睡了！”……Gabriel和Sandalphon来带罗得一行人走的事情和天火灭城的事情也是那条蛇不知从哪儿来的渠道知道的，他也由此幸免于难。

盐柱与天火，对于黑山羊这只恶魔来说，那不过是天堂对人间的一种手段，与地狱的岩浆和暗影没有什么不同；只是提到这个，或是看到创世纪的相关篇章时，他总会想起在琐珥附近的山丘上，那个顶着恶魔样貌的天使矗立良久，报了一整天的人名。

“……这些，是本不该死在这里的天使与无罪的人类，如果你全部记下了，就报给上头去吧，兴许还会记你一功。”他不太记得Crowley当时是以什么神情说了这番话，他只记得这个被派驻去地狱的天使对这件事的态度和其他的天使都不一样。他去交那份无辜牺牲者名单时，天堂在开盛大的庆功宴，就算现在讨论到这件事，Sandalphon与Gabriel也看起来十分自豪，只是那似乎不应该是对此事抱有的情感。

“我应该恨你，但我又不应该恨你，特别是我知道了地狱是如何运作之后。你们也只是照章办事，不是所多玛与蛾摩拉，也会是有恶魔的其他城池。我只为自己没能救下更多的人感到抱歉。”

悲天悯人，那才是天使，而不是他在天堂看到更多的，以力量和神圣自居的权力持有者。

他偶尔还是没法很好地隐藏起自己的恶魔气息，特别是在想到Crowley与自己所见天堂相矛盾的时候。Sandalphon嗅到了空气中浅淡的恶魔气息，老蛇之前并未在此逗留很久，他余留下的神圣空气没能掩盖黑山羊的逆反气息。

“有什么闻起来……很邪恶……”

“哦，那应该是Jeffrey Archer的书。”这位先生的书Aziraphale其实还挺喜欢，不只是因为他对该隐和亚伯的合理想象。

“咳咳，我们其实只是过来和你谈一下敌基督的现状。”Gabriel总算把话题拎回了正轨。

“哦……是出了什么问题吗？”黑山羊皱了皱眉，对方是来怪罪他工作不力还是……有可能和Satan对老蛇一样，已经知道了他可能是恶魔的身份，“我知道你们告诫过我要好好看着点Crowley，可你们也知道我根本做不了什么事，他那么油滑一条蛇我不被他带进坑里就很好了……”

“没事没事，你别紧张，我不是来责怪你的。”大天使张开双手按了按身前的空气，好似这样就能让Aziraphale安心下来，“一切都十分顺利。尽管发生了许多事，但一切都在掌控之中。”

“一切……都在掌控之中？”他一个做间谍的都不明白了，不谈他和老蛇其实更想保人间的小心思，现在局势完全是地狱一边倒，为什么天堂侧可以如此泰然自若？

是的，天堂好像太淡定了，淡定到还能开小黄书的玩笑。

“目前一切都在遵循着神圣的‘大计划’按部就班进行，地狱犬被放了出来，现在天启四骑士也在召唤中了。”

“这样么。”对，这太不正常了。什么照着“大计划”按部就班地进行啊！就算按启示录所说，Satan注定会失败，末日审判注定会降临，但后面……启示录就一片混乱了啊，一个有逻辑的人写不出启示录这样的东西，所罗门、卡巴拉、托比特、以诺……这些被封印的记载他们也不是不知道，他们为什么有自信就一定能赢过地狱呢？天堂和地狱有一对互相安插着的间谍这事儿大家都心照不宣，只是没人知道这两位的身份，我们一羊一蛇两颗定时炸弹就这么被你们给无视了？

要么他们就十分有自信Crowley绝对不可能反水，并且他给地狱造成的打击将会是核弹当量……可他们已经不联系老蛇好久了，天堂和他的联系并不似Satan和自己的联系那么频繁，这事儿就非常蹊跷……

“喂，Aziraphale，你想什么呢？”Sandalphon在它面前摆了摆手，在上司面前走神可是大不敬的行为。

“哦，没什么，只是有点担心……尽管这一切都的确在按部就班地进行。请问一下，负责召唤骑士的是？”

“那并不是我的管辖范围。这块如果我没记错的话，应该是外包的。”

外包么……那就意味着其实骑士也不归天堂管辖，如果骑士们是中立者，那兴许还有转圜的机会。黑山羊自己也没察觉到，他早是被天使扯着在救世的道路上越走越远。

“至于末日，”Sandalphon从旁补充道，“无‘战’不战（原文：You can't have a war without War.），不是？”

“哦，Sandalphon你可真是个天才！无‘战’不战！这措辞实在是太妙了。我会引用这句话的，你应该没什么意见？……”

俩大天使彼此廉价的阿谀奉承Aziraphale一个字儿都没有听进去。是了，他意识到了那个不对劲是什么，他长期以来见到的诸多天使与Crowley的区别在哪里。

他们对末日所意味着的正邪大战跃跃欲试，其他的一概不考虑。

或者，也可能是Gabriel所管辖的部门比较好战……但那也占了整个天堂差不多三分之一的人力资源；剩下的三分之二归Michael和那个从未见过面的Raphael管辖，那两位似乎都不是武斗派。

“哦，Aziraphale，地狱犬那儿怎么样了？”

地狱犬的事只是寒暄罢了，他们并不像黑蛇那样急切地想一刀剁了那地狱恶犬的三颗狗头，他们更情愿听到刻耳柏洛斯还能在海德公园的草皮上蹦蹦跳跳汪汪叫，这样他们想要的战争才会顺利进行。相较于打探地狱犬的消息，他们更像是来告知Aziraphale，可以为末日准备起来了。

“我并没有那么关心。”黑山羊更关心那条和平派傻蛇，既担心他的孤立无援，也担心他的真实身份——如果天堂并不是撒手不管，而是极为安心地让他放手去做呢？那过去的六千年都是假象么？Crowley也许真的是一个弹指便能让地狱灰飞烟灭的人物呢？

他只觉掉进了北极的冰窟窿里，如刺骨冰寒一般的恐惧。

“Aziraphale，感谢你借的小黄书！”两位高管似是完全没发现黑山羊的反常，但也许更多的是他们根本就不关心。

“哦，我还咀嚼着你刚刚讲的那话，Sandalphon，无‘战’不战，这实在是太妙了……”

有一搭没一搭的闲聊声伴着书店门的一开一合而渐行渐远，而黑山羊的眼里只剩黑蛇的一颦一笑。究竟哪个才是真正的Crowley？是一个完美无缺的天堂间谍，还是一枚早是站在悬崖边的弃子。

【“……你知道更糟的是什么吗？在一切都结束之后，留给我们的……是无尽的永恒！！！什么都没有的，空洞无望的，无尽的永恒！！！”】

空气如同有记忆一般，在Aziraphale的耳中振起11年前的回音：那时老蛇坐在角落里的沙发上，和他一起喝酒扯淡打发着时间等伦敦的巡查天使下班，在堪堪醉断片的当口那条蛇说了这样的话。纵然他有将地狱扫荡殆尽的能力，他应该也不会去做，他是极不希望世界被毁灭的，至少比黑山羊要更不希望，而且……

Crowley是天使，是值得信任的和平派天使。恶魔可以猜忌任何人，但他猜忌不了陪着他6000年了的那个天使；他也不能否认，自己珍惜着能和黑蛇在一起的每时每刻。

“我在纠结什么呢。我可是说过，不管发生什么事情都会信任他的。”恶魔拍了拍自己的脑门，随即拨通了天使的电话。

·

在被两个昔日同事的突然到访急匆匆地赶出了苏活区的旧书店之后，Crowley悻悻回了自己于泰晤士河南岸的公寓。他的公寓一向会沿袭对应时代的天堂装潢风格，像21世纪就是苍白的性冷淡风，像是没有人在这儿居住一般的干净整洁，没有一粒灰尘，没有太多生的气息。黑蛇希冀这样冷清的公寓能始终提醒着他，他还是天堂的一员，只是因为工作原因而不得不忍受百叶窗阖上后的黑暗与寂寥。

公寓里唯一生机勃勃的例外便是中厅几株高大的绿植，一旁的木架子上还有几盆小些的。整个房间里只有中厅的天窗会始终保持着透光的状态，主要是为了这些绿植的生长考量；但天使也没法否认，他在中厅照料这些花花草草的时候，沐浴在阳光之下的时候，他阴郁的心情会好一些。这零星点点被允许洒落下来的光明，还有这些和伊甸园时期十分相像的绿叶们，似是告慰着，他还没有陷得太深，他还有机会可以回去。

他在起居室的吧台边坐下，给自己满上了一杯威士忌。满是颓丧的脑袋轻轻点了点，墙壁上55英寸的液晶电视亮了起来，是晨间新闻访谈，夹杂着一些细碎的、本不应有的雪花声。他之前在Aziraphale那边喝了一夜的酒，发了一夜的牢骚。

在响亮的一阵“噼啪”声后，电视的扫频似乎出现了故障，画面开始像电影胶片那样上下滚动起来，重新稳定之后，访谈节目上坐着的已是Hastur和Ligur。

“早安，Crowley……你怎么一大清早就喝酒。”天使已经有点破罐子破摔了，他并没有掩饰自己已是喝得酩酊大醉并且还在喝的事实。

“我们只是来看看情况。哦你家沙发可真漂亮。”但他的两位好同事并没有发现什么问题。

“哦……你们好呀~ ”黑蛇晃了晃手中的玻璃杯，“现在不喝以后可能也就没机会了~”

“是这个道理……咳咳，不是，我们其实是来问问敌基督怎么样了？”Ligur赶紧把话题扯回正轨。

“嗯……应该没什么问题的，我也没什么好多照看的，他的父亲将其照料得很好。”黑蛇又给自己满上一杯酒，他酒量不好，墨镜下的眼眶早是血红，但这次他却异常清醒地听来访的两位同事左一句右一句地唠嗑。

“我们在国务院的线人已经安排了男孩一家不久以后前去中东。”

“在那里，他和地狱犬会被带到默吉多山谷。”

“天启四骑士也会到场，末日便将来临。”

“嗯……默吉多，Armageddon的词根哈……”他其实也不明白地狱有什么好兴奋的，就算Satan会被松开铁链一瞬，但根据启示录所言地狱终究会失败，而且世界又会失去它璀璨的色彩，变成只有黑白……甚至只有白色的无聊样子。启示录难道不就是为了规避没必要的苦难和牺牲而存在的吗？

“是的，那会是最终一战的所在地！自从我们堕天以后就是一直为此而奋斗着的。我们是反叛者！革命者！切不可忘记这一点！”Hastur突然激动起来，电视的音量高了好几个度， Crowley只觉闹得慌。

“你自是没有忘记这一点的。”黑蛇反诘道。恶魔们忘记了别的东西，别的……更重要的东西。好在那假笑连连的黑山羊好像还记得，也不知道是天堂还是自己改变了他那么一点点……不过那只羊自是不会承认的。

他“扑哧”笑了出来，电视里两个家伙一愣，地狱公爵的神色突然严肃起来。

“……Crowley，我没法信任你。”

“哦，是吗？”又一杯黄汤下肚，约莫6年前，那羊似乎也说过差不多的话，只是……

【“我信任你。”】

【“因为你是天使。是在地狱这摊烂泥里挣扎了上万年还未曾堕落的天使。”】

在自己说出不信任这个色情山羊恶魔之后，对方给了这样的回答。喜欢和信任是不矛盾的两码事，他到现在都不明白那只山羊为什么会说出那样的话，那种场合下Aziraphale没有必要说谎。

黑蛇歪了歪脑袋，看似不羁地回应自己的上级：

“我们毕竟是恶魔，信任危机永远存在。”

“我已经读了你关于CIA的严刑逼供和西班牙宗教裁判所的报告。”那条蜥蜴似乎抱有威胁的念头，“如果敌基督的事情出了什么问题，你会被轮流扔到这两帮子地狱里的家伙那边去，直到变得血肉模糊。”

玻璃杯里的威士忌微微晃了一晃，而后又被黑蛇一口饮尽。回天堂以后有那么几件事他一定会被追究，这便是其中的两件……当然，前提是他还能回去的话。鲜血淋漓，筋骨寸断，被做成蛇肉羹么……若是能把那只羊也拉下水来一锅龙虎斗那可更好了。

天使是怕疼的，自天堂的旧日时光起便是如此，但他早就不在意这些了，时间会冲淡一切，对他们这样的永生者更甚。他摸了摸自己的脖颈，伪装蛇壳下的天使真身早就被地狱侵蚀得斑驳，也亏那只羊每每能对这样的身体还爱得起劲。

“放一万个心。一切都会顺顺利利地进行。”玻璃杯被重重摔向地面，砸得粉碎，电视屏幕早是变回了原来宁静祥和的晨间新闻访谈。

“去你妈的。”黑蛇把脑袋埋进臂弯里，撤了室内所有的声音和光亮，将自己掩入黑暗。

“我才没有堕天。我才没有。”

·

在天使与恶魔分别与自己的塑料同事寒暄之时，已有4个跨越千山万水的包裹分别在送往四骑士手中的路上了，而舞台上所有的演员均已就位：女巫、猎巫人、女巫的后代、猎巫人的后代、自命不凡的猎人中士，自甘平庸的占卜术士……当然，还有那最为重要的敌基督和他的小伙伴们。这些人类的命运如织布机上的经纬线一般纠缠在一起，命中注定与纯属巧合所罗织成的暗纹刺绣爬满了这黑白交织着的布匹世间。

世界末日的好戏即将……不，是已经上演了。

·

中厅的绿植叶子沙沙作响，死寂的公寓里突然热闹起来。绿色的小生命们知道照料它们的黑蛇本性，经常会在这种时候尽到自己安慰剂的责任。

“……也是，这几天好像都没有给水来着。”他从吧台边站起来，挥了挥手将地上玻璃杯的碎片打扫干净，去有蒙娜丽莎的书房拿了喷壶走到中厅。

天使有些浑浑噩噩，他毕竟喝了太多酒，待出现在中厅的阳光之下时，他所精心照料的绿植们都愣住了，本来吵闹的阳光下突然寂静无声。

“怎么了？”天使叹了口气，开始细细打点房里的这些小家伙们，“刚刚不还吵着闹着的，现在怎么突然不说话了？”

相比较于还要费心力教训的小动物们来说，植物更好打理，只要定时浇浇水，调节一下土壤里的微量元素，它们就能茁壮成长；更何况，作为天使的他一直以来也能和花花草草说话，也是排解寂寞的好方法。所以现在这群一向淅淅索索的小家伙突然不说话了，黑蛇反而有点奇怪。

这一棵棵茂盛的植物叶子突然开始狂抖起来，像是在害怕什么东西。

“唉，究竟怎么了嘛……啊？我？我怎么……”倒挂下来的常春藤和吊兰叶子指了指他，天使看了看自己身上，米白色的衬衫，红白格子的羊毛披肩，还有脸上的圆框镜……没什么问题啊？这帮小东西就近在怕什么啊？

这时，他看到架子上有一小盆得了叶斑病的绿萝。

“哎哟，你们在怕这种东西吗？不就个叶斑病么……”他摸了摸那绿萝生病的叶子，一切都完好如初，然后打了个哈欠，“怎么这么困……哈乎~……最好还是告诉我，这东西还是会传染的，在植物之间。”

可植物们的叶子还是抖个不停，天使强忍着睡意一一安抚着，小东西们还是一刻不停地指指他。Crowley不能理解自己究竟做了什么让它们害怕的事情，自己没有对它们怒吼，没有随便把它们剪掉扔掉，自己把它们都养得漂漂亮亮的。这应该是全伦敦最美丽的一屋子室内盆栽，而且他有自信比皇家植物园养得还要好。

书房里天使撂在桌上的手机响了起来，急切的响声像是催命。天使一般都将其转到语音信箱，桌上还摆着台答录机，当手机转到语音信箱后它会开始自动录音，免得天使错过什么来自天堂或地狱重要的信息。现在我们的天使正困倦着，他更不可能去接这通电话了。

“嗨，这里是Anthony Crowley，请给我有个性一点的留言，否则我不会回信的哦~”是语音信箱预设的留言内容，天使记得自己当时还想了好久要怎么演成有“Crowley”风范的样子。

然后手机里头就阴惨惨地传来了那只黑山羊的声音：

“Crowley，你最好告诉我你为什么又双叒把你的那身蛇皮脱了下来。”

（注：这里的抖机灵用法对应着英语里的“again and again and again...”或是中文口语里的“又”连读。）

天使本来都靠着飘窗有点睡着了，披肩溜下肩膀，空气里都漾起困倦的气泡与光点，那个像是带着钢钉尖刺的棉花团的声音一飘过来，他便一个激灵清醒了。

“哦，妈的，我怎么……”他看了看自己这完全不设防的打扮，吃那黑山羊一顿教训也是应该。他赶紧换了身衣服到书房里接电话，带上墨镜的片刻，他的那些小植物们便也不再惊惧。

“有话直说。”他只希望天堂那边不要再有更坏的消息了。

“得，你可算是醒了……”电话另一头的Aziraphale长长吁了一口气，估计只有Satan知道活点地图上黑蛇头上的金圈圈亮起的时候他有多惊慌，“我只是想着说，要不我们去圣伯里修道院问问？他们也许会留有Young家的联系方式？”

“你觉得还来得及么？”

“至少还来得及把你从酒坛子里给拉出来。”

那个恶魔总是能奇迹般地让他晦暗的日子明亮起来，绿植的叶子重新开始摇曳，似是在说着“不妨一试”。

“也许可以试一试？毕竟天才蒙蒙亮，我们应该还有48小时。”他勾了勾嘴角，血脉里重新流淌起了光明的力量。

“48小时……时间也没有很多了，”还在书店里的恶魔扬了扬眉毛，“违反几个交通规则对你来说应该也不是难事。”

·

—— TBC ——

·


	11. Chapter 11

·

黑羊明显不满意天使纵然超速疾行也依然遵守红灯停绿灯行从而在市区内不断绕路的行径，便在某个等红绿灯的当口硬是将其踹下了驾驶座。

“你注意点！这老家伙可是我……”天使也明显对恶魔开着他的宝贝古董车的这件事十分不放心。

“知道知道，不会磕了碰了的。”

最后一个音节还没完全消散，Aziraphale便挂上档踩下油门，老宾利遂如一支离弦黑箭般冲出了停车线，连系安全带的时间都没给副驾驶上的车主先生多留。于是，这轮胎冒火的公路赛车全程古董宾利的副驾驶座上始终缠着一条时不时会絮叨两句的漆黑巨蟒。

“……其实都是我的错，如果我不想着说自己能处理好这一切，我就不会把敌基督给弄丢了。”

“是‘我们’，把那小鬼给弄丢了。”丝毫未见其对古董车有多珍惜的恶魔更正道。

“你不用特地强调这个，本来你也没必要牵扯进这件事，是我……”

“是我们，”黑山羊不厌其烦地更正了第二次，这条颤颤巍巍盘在副驾驶上的蛇形天使是副什么别扭的德性他再清楚不过了，“天堂也好巧不巧任命我这个暗桩来监视你的一举一动，这早不是你一个人的事，别自作多情。”

黑蛇沉默下来，像是老夫老妻吵架输了的那方，搁在副驾驶座上的蛇脑袋发出不满的嘶嘶声。

“我们其实知道挺多事情的不是吗？”高速上匝口的弯道让Aziraphale不得不放慢速度，他还不想由于过完未减速这种傻事情而毁了天使的爱车，手上也得了点闲，恶魔便手贱挠了挠一旁天使的下巴，自然地，被心情不佳的黑蛇咬了一口。

“我们的确知道不少事情，但这也并不表明现在是撸蛇的好时候，更何况你还在开车。”黑蛇直起上身对恶魔威吓性地吐了吐信子，尾巴却还忌惮地缠在椅背上，怕是被黑羊那不要命的车速给甩出窗外，“他的年龄，他的生日，他的姓氏，他的出生地，我们暂且知道这些。你说的没错，圣伯里修道院应该会有记录，只是……”

“只是什么？”

“你知道的，现在都数字化社会了，11年前的纸质档案不知道还在不在了。更何况那是家修道院，尽管可以处理接生却也不算什么正规医院，教育、宗教这类事业单位的档案管理你也懂的……”黑蛇的声音小了下去，就天使的社会经验来说，他对这几年人类的档案管理水平并没有什么信心。

“至少得去找找看，死马当活马医呗。”

“在你嘴里似乎没有什么难事，好像一切都会没问题的。”

“本来就是这样。”黑羊踩下油门，老宾利成为了伦敦绕城高速上的一股黑色疾风，“如果真到一点儿办法都没有了的那个时刻，到那时再考虑应该考虑的事情。最不济最不济，便是面对事实。”

黑蛇又一次沉默下来，窗外路牌闪过，离牛津镇的下闸口还有几公里。

“我说，Aziraphale，如果……我是说如果，我们成功找到了敌基督，然后呢？”

“什么然后？”

“我的意思是，敌基督、Armageddon……然后，然后就该打仗了吧。”黑蛇的声音听起来闷闷的，“打仗就要站队，那我们……”

“各回各家，各找各妈呗，还能怎么样？”

Crowley没法多说什么，毕竟这恶魔说的并没有错。他庆幸自己此时以蛇的形态坐在副驾驶座上，这样恶魔就不会知道他脸上会露出怎样失落与无奈的表情。

对Aziraphale来说的确如此，这只黑山羊可以毫无顾虑地扯下洁白的羊毛走回地狱梯队去，毕竟他在地狱的接头人时不时还与他有消息来往；可对天使来说却无法言之凿凿地说天堂一定还会接纳他了，他已经几百年没有收到Michael的来信了，就算Michael能为他做担保可天堂的官僚们也不知道会不会听了。天使明面上阻止世界末日的目的是怜惜人类眷恋人间，但实际上呢，他只是个厌恶争斗又胆小怕事的懦夫。他只想维持现状，这样就不用非得撕下这身早是牢牢粘在他翅膀上的蛇鳞，留下一身鲜血淋漓的事实真相向整个世界宣告他这个没有武力值的大天使有多惨，无人问津后作为背叛了双边的倒霉蛋被施以天罚然后什么都不留下。

只要人间存续，只要天堂还需要一个留在地狱的暗桩，他就可以一直逃避下去，甚至还能得到某个恶魔施舍予他的愉悦与幸福。

这条傻蛇不知道的是，他的忧愁早就透过层层术式伪装渗透到了空气里，游离的水分子变成了咸涩的泪水，而那位开快车的恶魔早是对这般不安与悲伤的具现化万分熟悉。天使的眼泪是不会被人看见的，或者说，天使表面上是不允许有太多消极情绪的，这些难以避免的黑暗面会被天使们藏起来，通过各种休闲娱乐的形式将其良性排解掉。也许是间谍工作的关系，隐藏不安对Crowley来说就和呼吸一样稀松平常，Aziraphale没有见过比黑蛇藏得更好的天使，只有周遭空气湿度和圣洁浓度上升0.1个百分点的痕迹，连恶魔都不会受到影响。黑山羊看了看一旁望着窗外的黑蛇，这么多年了，当事人似是也完全没有意识到这细小如一粒尘埃飘落在地的变化。

每每天使出现这种反应的时候，Aziraphale总会想到一个人，他于神魔大战之前、还不是恶魔Asmodeus、还在天堂的时候认识的人。那个天使是他的后辈，与Gabriel、Michael一届，总是抱着医学和世界构造的书籍，文绉绉的不太说话，是整个天堂唯一一个不会任何攻击术式的稀奇货色。他本不应该和这个小家伙有什么交集，这个羸弱天使也本不应在黑羊的脑袋里占哪怕一个比特的记忆容量，他只是某天任务回城的时候多管了一下闲事。

他看不过去，看不过去只会用防御盾的小家伙被别的小东西当靶子用法术欺负，只为护好一个自己新做的小小星球。他教训那几个明显攻击法术用得贼溜的小鬼头给小家伙赔礼道歉，但小家伙只是扯了扯他的袖管，那几个小兔崽子便趁此机会做了个鬼脸跑开了。

“为什么？”他为小家伙处理伤口并重新装订散落一地的笔记时，小家伙这么问他，“天使的伤会自己好，笔记和星球也是一个奇迹的事。”

“不为什么。”他记得当时自己是这么对小家伙说的，“我只觉得不该这样，因为没有自主攻击力就被人欺负什么的，太奇怪了不是吗？”

然后小家伙就哭了，很安静但眼泪流个不停，那时的他不知所措，毕竟当时同事间对这孩子的描述是不哭不笑、情感不外露且特别明事理的小孩。然后Lucifer和Beelzebub就过来了，还笑他怎么把小孩子给弄哭了，并一起帮小家伙帮他的第一个星球给修补好。那个时候周遭空气的变化与Crowley的不安对环境产生的细微影响极其相似。

他终究也没能知道那个小家伙的成文名字，毕竟在那个宇宙都在建脚手架的年代，天使们都用着真名，他只知道小家伙的真名是“繁复冗长的摇摆叹息”，中间还有用好几个分隔符隔开的一长串天使文，是名副其实繁复冗长的玩意儿。他记得那个后辈有着极其漂亮的褐金色杏瞳，像彗星尾巴扫过土星环，洒下亮闪闪的冰晶；而其他的，关于发色、关于相貌，他都记不太得了，一如被地狱黑暗吞噬的其他没能留下多少印象的记忆。

他不是没有怀疑过Crowley就是那个小家伙，毕竟老蛇的本体的确有着和那孩子一模一样的琥珀鎏金眼眸，但那样一个孱弱且毫无自卫能力的文科系天使怎么可能来做间谍这样的危险工作？造物主也不可能答应。他便就此打消了这个念头。

“天使，过了过了。”蛇尾巴重重打了一下Aziraphale的手背，将恶魔从回忆中拉回。

“啊？”

“圣伯里修道院在牛津镇旁的Tadfield，刚刚你错过了牛津镇的下匝口。”黑蛇没好气地看着恶魔，空气中那只有黑山羊能感知到的不安感散去了。

·

在敌基督与他的三个小伙伴跟镇子上新搬来的女巫聊得正起劲儿的时候，我们的天使与恶魔也已经绕了一圈进了Tadfield区。

“我说，”恶魔把车速放了下来，犹疑地把着方向盘左看看右瞧瞧，“你确定这地方对吗？这怎么也不像是有什么修道院的地方啊。”

“我还不至于是个路痴。”降到安全车速以后，天使遂变回了他桀骜不驯的地狱模样，“往前开，得绕过你现在看到的这个空军基地。”

“空军基地？”

“哦你知道的，政客的家庭事务，皇室的家庭事务。他们不可能随随便便挑家医院或教堂生小孩，否则为什么不选伦敦市内的卫生和服务更好的大医院呢？”

“明白了。可基地这边应该有军队的部署医院才对，再怎么说也不至于可怜兮兮地安排在一家修道院。”老宾利右拐，空军基地的铁丝网消失在后视镜的视野里。

“那就是地狱干的好事了。”天使叹了口气，“基地的工程进度延后，医院没来得及修建完成，驻扎的空军便勉为其难征用了附近的修道院作为军事医疗后勤，而这个修道院却又恰恰秘密信奉着撒旦教。你可见过天下有如此巧合的事儿么？”

“呵，倒也是。”把着方向盘的黑山羊冷笑，那表情一点儿也不适合他现在面上的天使皮囊，“总是有那么些二货恶魔，他们高傲地觉得自己那些打好的小算盘能滴水不漏、万无一失。”

“冥冥之中自有定数，天使也一样，强求一般都没什么好结果。”

Crowley瞟了眼身旁开车的黑山羊，后者似是察觉到了副驾驶座过来的视线，回了一个人畜无害的微笑。黑蛇感觉自己的鳞片都褪了一层。

“我能否理解成你这是在为我们的失误开脱？”

“……你若能如此理解便是最好。”修道院的哥特式尖顶在挡风玻璃外甚是惹眼，天使不想就这个话题继续下去了，“另外，是‘我’的失误。”

不安的粒子又在空气中晃荡起来，Aziraphale知道自己失言了。他想补充些什么，可那该死的目的地就在眼前，他不得不先将车子停下。

这撒旦教教堂似乎变得挺有钱的，门口停着好些高级轿跑，老旧的建筑也装饰一新。一羊一蛇从老爷车上下来，急匆匆地进了修道院的院子，没对周围的环境多做观察。

“我还是得多说你几句，尽管这不是我的本分。”恶魔堪堪跟上天使急不可耐的步伐，“就本职工作而言你其实做得不错，不是吗？暗地里把地狱安排好的事情全给搅和了，这难道不就是天堂安插你这个暗桩的本意吗？”

黑蛇的步子慢了下来，没走两步终是站住了脚，恶魔说的话也没错，他也不是不懂，但这所有的一切都有一个前提条件。他回身看向恶魔，墨镜和地狱人设的表象让他显得好像一切都在掌握之中，可薄唇间蹦出的话语却完全不似他脸上挂着的随意之感。

“那我也得先活下来才行。”

他极少在外人面前说这样的话，就算在Aziraphale面前也是极为罕见，只有在喝醉酒或是床笫间难耐的咕哝声中会偶尔漏出零星之辞。他不希望任何一方知道他实际上是个脆弱无能、手无缚鸡之力、还怕疼怕死的爱哭鬼，不管是他现在这种特殊的立场还是许久以前在天堂任职的日子。他习惯了把那个真实的大天使给掩藏起来，任那名为保护性的外层蛛网越结越厚，直到连他自己也看不清那大天使的真面目，敲不开那结的厚厚一层白茧。

他不信任任何人。他没法信任任何人。

走在黑蛇后头的恶魔愣了一下，他们这样的人本不应该有如此担忧，也本应泰山崩于前而不形于色，因为他们有天堂地狱两大坚实的后盾，就算是捅了世界末日这样的大篓子也应该能全身而退。他知道天使话里有话，那相当于Crowley直接向他承认了天堂与天使这个暗桩互相抱有的信任危机。

毕竟，没有一个永生种会去担心活不活的下去这种事情，天使是第一个。

“……抱歉，我不该说这些的。这样的抖机灵并不恰到好处。”他得把话题转圜回来，他们还有急迫的问题要解决，“不说这些了，本来就不该说这些的。我们得赶紧找到11年前的涉事者不是吗？”

“话是这么说没错，”天使搭上黑山羊的肩让他停下，“但你不觉得这个地方怪怪的吗？”

“对你们来说，撒旦教教堂‘应该’怪怪的。”

“我不是这个意思，多少年了我还不习惯那我就是真的不合格了。”

黑蛇抬了抬下巴，示意恶魔稍微看看四周。这是伦敦郊外一家普通修道院的庭园，不管是基督教、新教还是撒旦教，总该一派宁静祥和之貌，而不是现在目力所见如巴格达战场一般的残垣断壁。

人造残垣断壁。

“所以，你的意思是——”

恶魔刚想谴责天使带错了路，身后突然响起两声沉闷的枪响，Aziraphale感觉有什么东西打中了后背，他一个踉跄撞上了身前的Crowley。至于天使，则一脸嫌恶地看着自己堪堪侧身躲过却又还是沾上了红色颜料的右手袖管。

“妈了个巴子的什么情况！这他妈是伊拉克还是叙利亚！啊？”一顿臭骂后恶魔这才注意到身前天使沾染上红色液体的袖管，“喂，你流血了……Crowley，你流——艹！你为什么要打我！”

天使只是听不下去这一连串的地狱粗口而给了面前的恶魔一个暴栗，那看似软糯无害的浅金色脑袋和粗鄙之语就好像杏仁蛋白霜和毛血旺一样完全不搭。

“睁大你的羊眼睛看看清楚，这只是颜料弹而已。”他看了看恶魔背后，精心保养的呢料外套上出现了一滩扎眼的蓝色污迹，“你身后的‘血’是蓝色的。”

“啊……”黑山羊别过脑袋勉强看了看背后，“这看起来也太糟糕了。我得想办法换了这身，我忍受不了这个，像史莱姆的印迹一样实在是太恶——”

第三次，5分钟以内的第三次，地狱王储的话被生生打断，天使都觉得恶魔那两根打着旋儿的黑色羊角马上要从浅金色的天堂发丝里窜出来了。

“嘿！你们两个都中弹了，还杵在那里干什……”

“闭嘴吧您呐。”Crowley都没正眼瞧那端着颜料枪过来搭话的人类一眼，打了个响指就让他睡过去了，“趁这家伙还没给你来一个山羊冲撞（Goat Rush）。”

“说谁呢！”Aziraphale明显对天使的调笑十分不满。

“说你呢。”

我们的天使也大大方方地承认了这一点，同时也承认了他稍微有些快活起来的心情。他顺便将恶魔背后的蓝色污迹给消了，聊表对适才那玩笑话的歉意。

“我可以自己处理，你的奇迹很缺不是吗？”两人又重新走动起来，黑山羊蹭了蹭天使的袖管，黑色薄西装上的红色污迹也消失了。

“我还不至于这几分钱的奇迹都给不出。再说了，”天使似是回忆起了什么，顿了顿，“自己舔舐的伤口会留下痕迹，只有他人的善意才能抚平内心的缺憾，不是吗？”

恶魔只是点了点头，未发一言，但不知这地狱王储想到了什么，庭院里模拟战场中所有玩家手中的颜料枪全都变成了真枪。

·

“需要帮忙吗？”

那是黑山羊还在天堂的时候，被派遣去混沌周围进行现实物质的稳固及搭建，却不巧遇上混沌的狂暴期，他们那批都被侵蚀得斑斑驳驳的家伙大多都进了天堂的住院部。但医院的床位终究有限，在还未能被稳定观测的混沌之中构筑现实的工作中比他们伤重的病号亦有很多，他还不算被混沌侵蚀到无法动弹的地步，便草草让医生看了看，便用治疗法术打算自己扛过去。只是那些像是淤青的斑驳，就算用疗愈术消去了，却也总感觉还在，换绷带时也总有糟糕的疼痛感。

然后，这样躲在图书馆一边查医学典籍一边处理侵蚀伤势的Asmodeus就被某个老是躲在图书馆的后辈天使给撞见了。

“不用了，我自己能处理。”

他还没有落魄到需要还在教育阶段的青少年伸出援手的地步，浅淡地拒绝了以后他便继续埋头查阅医书。

“可那样是不会好的。”

他不太记得那后辈长什么样子了，他只记得这小鬼自说自话地端起他受伤的手臂二话不说便开始施展疗愈术。那是他从未见过的医疗术式，是在医院里也鲜少有医生使用的耗费巨大的术式，可这小家伙却用得游刃有余。

“天使的伤的确会自己痊愈，但那些伤口、那些苦痛还留在那里，都能看得见，混沌的侵蚀更是如此。”那年轻人说话像个小大人，明明还只是在教育系统里上课的年纪，“严重的话甚至可能得精神病，那不是什么好事情。”

“就算是天使也需要医院，也需要时不时依靠他人。”

“以后别逞强了。”

那强大的治疗术与医院里如清泉般温润的蓝色奇迹完全不同，有着闪耀的璨金光辉；年轻人掌心的流光组成似是世界基础构成术式那样他看不懂的纹样，渗透进那些乌青的皮下，将混沌消解殆尽。几句话的功夫，甚至都不是在医院里，那年轻人就把折磨他好一阵子的混沌侵蚀给完全治好了。

可是，他看到那年轻人衣袍下有掩着的纱布和一些物理性伤口，明显地，这家伙从未将这些厉害的治疗术式用在自己身上。想到这小家伙适才教训自己的话，Asmodeus有一点点恼。他便在那年轻人意欲离开之时拽住对方的手，掀起那垂坠的布料，用自己相形见绌的疗愈术让那瘦削手臂上血红的划伤一一消失。

“有如此厉害的奇迹为什么不给自己用呢？你应该是不用特意去看医生的。”他问那年轻人。

“……只是些皮外伤，会自己好的。”

“刚刚还教训我呢，依靠他人什么的……喂，你是不是被人欺负了？”

他只是把面前天使的袖口撩高了一点，却看到了更多更严重的皮外伤。上臂的绷带下有渗出的血迹，仔细查看衣袍也能发现不少缝补的痕迹。那还是创世伊始，按圣经创世纪的历法还只是第一第二天的日子，不存在会引起物理性外伤的战争，这些说不上严重却又其实挺严重的外伤出现在一个文邹邹的青少年身上一般来说只有一个答案。

“没事的，那个……我说了没事的！”少年急急放下袖口，手腕上的盘蛇镯子随急于挣脱的心思而摇曳。

“……自己舔舐的伤口会留下痕迹，只有他人的善意才能抚平内心的缺憾。”这只是书里的高大上说辞，他只觉得可以说服面前这个犟脾气便不由分说拿来用了，纵然他其实根本不知道这句话有着什么样的深层次含义，“你自己舔了多久的伤口，逞强的究竟是谁。”

他只记得那小鬼的脸色立马变得很难看，沉默了一会儿之后便坐到他身边任他摆布。他也没有多问那小家伙什么，只用自己相当拙劣的治疗术一点一点地把皮外伤都消了。Asmodeus知道少年为什么不愿意去医院，那样的话被欺凌的事就会人尽皆知，会牵连到很多人，他反而会变成众矢之的，所以少年一个人把苦水默默吞下。至于为什么不自己治疗自己，应该是不想那些看不见的伤口又多增加几分。

“你怎么不反击呢？治愈术式如此优秀，想必攻击术式也一定很厉害吧，那种华丽的AOE大魔法，对你来说一定很简单就……诶……我是不是说了什么不该说的？别哭啊，我知道我治疗很差劲，是哪里出了什么问题吗？哎，你别哭啊……”

还好那天的图书馆没什么人，只有从穹顶透下来的天光和纸莎草扬起的尘埃，否则还在天堂的Asmodeus就要跳进幼发拉底河跟底格里斯河都洗不清了。现在想想，某只有着打着旋儿的羊角的恶魔从那时起就挺擅长哪壶不开提哪壶，并且眼神也挺差的，他完全没有将这个少年和某个有过一面之缘的天使——“繁复冗长之摇摆叹息”给联系到一起。

·

—— TBC ——


	12. Chapter 12

·

Crowley必须承认，圣伯里修道院已经与11年前的某个撒旦教会大相径庭；某种程度上来说，这地方甚至连个修道院可能都算不上了，毕竟大厅里的祭坛上什么都没有，受难的耶稣、怀抱圣子的圣母、山羊脑袋、倒五芒星，都没有，只有打在一张白色幕布上、还停留在“感谢您的到来”这最后一页的不明所以幻灯片。明显是近两年新做的招牌挂在墙上，一本正经的印刷体写着“塔德菲尔德庄园会议和管理培训中心：整合和扩展的好地方”；本应用于祷告与忏悔的长椅旁贴着张Mary Hodges小姐的肖像，天使与恶魔的手边摆着放有宣传册的展架。

“这绝对是11年前的圣伯里修道院，这地方的寒碜尖顶我记得清清楚楚。”在Aziraphale的白眼下，黑蛇拿起一本手边的小册子，“只是那些傻乎乎的修女都去哪儿了？”

那关于“塔德菲尔德庄园会议和管理培训中心”的宣传册中几乎没有一个字提到圣伯里修道院的事情，满眼望去都是什么“领导力培养”、“团队合作关系的建立”、“破冰活动策划”之类的明显用来讹冤大头钱财的玩意儿。不过至少这地方没用几张幻灯片就糊弄过去，还像模像样地规划了一个真人CS场地，美其名曰“促进员工交流与团建”。只在最后的最后，“塔德菲尔德庄园”的外景照片底下，有一行小字：“该庄园直到11年前仍为一群不善经营的撒旦教修女所管辖的教会医院”。

情况远比天使所想的还要糟糕，可还没等他哀叹一句“不是吧”，教堂外头就传来了枪林弹雨的炮火声。

“你他妈的做了什么？”此时此刻，只有他面前惺惺作态的黑山羊会做出把颜料枪换成真枪实弹的混账事情。

“这群人类让我想起了不好的事情，还弄脏了我们的衣服，浪费了我们的奇迹。”恶魔漫不经心地踱到老蛇身边，拿起宣传册扫了几眼，又嫌恶地将其扔回展架上，“再说了，他们不是渴望争斗么，我只是给了他们想要的。”

恶魔给予的战场直接挑起了一帮积怨已久的程序员对市场策划与销售的不当迁怒，窗外的枪声激烈了起来。

“算我求你了，别在这种时候恶作剧。就算你想考验人类的道德准则和自由意志，这也不是什么好时候。”

天使叹了口气，Aziraphale似有听到什么巨大的鸟类微微扇动翅膀的声响，院子里的枪炮声不多时便停息了。Crowley省了点奇迹，只把那些真枪中的子弹换成了麻醉针。

“……呵，我就说嘛，你总是能不为地狱所知地妥善扭转恶魔造成的灾难。”恶魔对天使笑了笑，黑蛇只能从那羊完美无缺的天堂制式笑容中看出满满的嘲弄，“Crowley，你太苛责你自己了。作为一个天使，一个本应沐浴在光明之下的天使，你总是能把一碗水端平，总是能把地狱的那些垃圾事儿扼杀在摇篮里。世界末日不是你的错，你地狱暗桩的工作已经做得很好了，没有一个天使能比你做得更好——”

被踩到了尾巴的伊甸之蛇没能让这滔滔不绝的黑山羊把话说完，他径直揪起恶魔那冠冕堂皇的白色衬衫领口将其摁到了墙上。

“……你嘲讽够了没有？”天使一直憋着这样一口气，他只是无处宣泄，毕竟他知道自己这样的需求是不合理的；只是，这世界上最没资格也最没立场教训他工作好坏的家伙，就是面前这只有着坚实且强大后援的黑山羊。

“我要是早就让天堂满意了的话，我还至于披着这张恶心的蛇皮和你在这种鸟不拉屎的地方找什么莫须有的敌基督吗！”

黑山羊是迫真想给自己来一巴掌，他这嘲讽的习惯得改改，必须得改改。不是说长时间以来天使一直忍着他就可以放任自流了，也不是说天使真的不会生气只会开开玩笑放些火流星，更不是说他真的就能把天使满溢到空气中的不安都扔到脑后然后一昧地嘻嘻哈哈。

他的天使并不需要这种不现实也不走心的肯定。

“那个……先生们？”一旁传来一位中年女性的声音，来者与那墙上挂着的肖像长得一模一样，“抱歉打扰了两位良好关系的建立，我有什么能帮到你们的吗？”

趁黑蛇被这“不解风情”的人类吸引了注意力，Aziraphale直接揽过他的脖颈，在天使的脸颊上猝不及防地落下一个轻吻。他的天使不需要那种不现实也不走心的肯定，他的天使只需要沉默而坚定的支持与陪伴。尽管这样一个不合时宜的亲吻在当下还有更加贴合实际的用处。

自然地，黑蛇嫌恶地从恶魔的身上起开了，还用袖管擦了擦脸颊，像是碰了什么脏东西，纵然他和这只黑山羊都赤诚相见不知多少回了。

等在一边的Mary Hodges尽可能地保持她营业式的微笑，等着面前俩活宝关系缓和下来。她做这团建外包的企业主管已是不少时候，她也早不是什么撒旦教会中不谙世事的傻气饶舌修女。她什么大风大浪没见过，奇妙的多人运动客户她也遇到好几回了，这只不过是一对在闹别扭的同性恋人，很单纯，非常单纯。只是那位在闹脾气的，她好像在哪儿见过……

“啊！你！你是Crowley殿下！哦我的天啊！圣人在上，恶魔在下，你是那个来送孩子的Crowley！”她几欲逃走，但黑蛇没给她这个机会，走廊尽头的大门在她眼前被重重关上。

“听着，我只是来问点事情……”

没等天使把话说完，那女人便一下跪倒在他脚边，这阵势吓得他后退了一步，后背抵上恶魔等候多时的掌心。

“你别慌，先听听这人要说什么。”黑山羊有一点点的妒忌，从来没有他的信众叫过他“殿下”。

“Crowley殿下，我……我那时真不是故意的。”Mary Hodges结结巴巴地絮叨起来，把黑蛇早就烂熟于心的偷梁换柱过程给复述了一遍。

“我发誓，那……那只是个误会，我也是在那之后才发现政客的姓氏并不是Young。”她匍匐在地上，就差没给Crowley嗑上三个响头，这闹得本就谦卑的天使有些慌乱。

“你先起来，我知道你是Mary Loquicious，你还是和11年前一样冒冒失失的。你说的这些我都知道，我都预计到了，那时也是故意放任你们去这么做的。我们毕竟……有些无法和你们人类共享的信息。”老蛇赶紧把女人从地上扶起，他受不了这个，他受不了被人毕恭毕敬地膜拜，在意大利看到那些人类给天使Raphael（也就是他自己）塑的造像画的画，他都尴尬万分。

“我就来问问，你知道现在Young先生一家住在哪儿么？你们一定有记录的吧。”

“感激万分，Crowley殿下。”似是没想到面前这个“恶魔”如此好说话，Mary Hodges顿了顿，深吸了一口气，遂继续说道，“很遗憾，这地方在重建之前遭了一次火灾，所有的记录都没了。”

外头循着枪声而来的警笛和天使阴沉下来的脸色都让Mary Hodge感到难以名状的可怖低气压。

·

一无所获的两人走出了一团混乱的圣伯里修道院，哎不对，现在得叫“塔德菲尔德庄园”。鱼贯而入的持枪刑警将其二者视若无物，这对天使与恶魔来说不是难事，或者说在很多情况下，如空气般存在才是他们应尽的义务。

“也许现在我们就只能等着他出现了。”Aziraphale拍拍身旁颓唐天使的肩，“末日这种事你也知道的，到最后‘应该’谁也脱不了干系的。”

“那就只有等到最后了。那可是敌基督啊，它的存在特性可以让所有人，包括你我，包括造物主和撒旦，在末日之前都不知道他的存在坐标。”Crowley拍下恶魔自说自话搭上来的手，“那我们怎么打发接下来的这点时间呢？还有约莫40个小时，我大概也就只能活40个小时了。”

“唉，你总是这样，总是太悲观。”黑山羊走到天使前头，在老宾利前把他悲伤的西西弗斯给拦了下来，“你不会死的，堕天了的话你有我和Luci……Satan罩着，其他家伙不会把你怎么样的。”

“有我这句话，你没什么好怕的。没有什么可以害怕的了，好吗？”他端起黑蛇的面孔，像哄小孩一样劝着天使，后者也难得地没有把他的手给拍落下来。

“……你们恶魔彼此都不信任，”墨镜后的金瞳看了面前有着无害伪装的恶魔许久，终是憋出一句话，随之而来的发动机轰鸣声划破了这份被刻意塑造出的温情空气，“怎么让我信任你呢？”

他撇下有些失落的Aziraphale，自顾自坐上了驾驶座，这车毕竟是他的，现在也不急着去什么地方了。

回程路上，天使周围没再散发出充斥着不安的情感粒子，但宾利车内沉默到凝固的空气却令人有些胆寒。

“也许我可以为你在天堂说些好话，你知道的，我的身份还没有被发现。”黑山羊只是觉得自己该说些什么，说些什么对的话来缓和一下车内尴尬的气氛。

“但那样你的身份就会被发现了。”

天堂应该只有Michael和那个人事管理AI——Metatron的EX级记录中，有关于Raphael披上蛇皮去了地狱以阻挠Satan不为人所知的恶毒计划那样的记忆。只是天使也从未觉得那些在地狱身居高位的堕天使，他曾经的诸多前辈们，是应该受到那样诽谤的东西。

Crowley知道身旁的黑羊也只是想撼动一下车内的低气压，但很多事情就是像现在这车内的空气一样无可奈何，没有什么可以补救，就算是爱也……爱？他为什么会感觉到爱？他、“恶魔”Crowley、大天使Raphael、正把着方向盘、在Tadfield的小径上、驾驶着1926年产的古董宾利。就算副驾驶座上坐了个不知道与他已经发生了多少次肉体关系，也与他不知道谈了多少年塑料恋爱就差没在某张不可言喻的结婚证上签名的天堂暗桩，他也不该在这时候感觉到“爱”这种东西，当然除非……

“别告诉我你因为我有点愤怒沮丧颓唐你就勃起了，你只成天发情的混账山羊Asmodeus。”

“你说什么呢？！我当然没有！”被点真名批评的恶魔举起双手以示清白，“我还以为是你，因为手足无措而急需爱的抚慰之类的！”

但天使一如既往地没有多听他小宠物的辩解，我们的唯物主义天使还是坚信自己手上摸到的才是真实的，于是直接上手掏了身旁Aziraphale的胯下，在恶魔羞红了脸的闹腾声中他也并没有留意到小径旁悠哉骑车的年轻女巫。

于是某个本应适合情侣车震的夏夜，车祸就这么发生了。

“你撞到了什么东西。”

“呃，是的，我撞到了什么东西。”Crowley赶紧拉起手刹，根据刚才老宾利的颠簸来看，那个不幸的家伙应该没有被卷到车底盘下头才是。

“这是你第一次违反交通规则吧。”

“不算某次在特拉法加广场附近由于超了停车线一毫米被开罚单的话，是的。”

黑山羊“啧啧”了两声，略带同情地揉乱了还有些魔怔着的天使头上快要烧起来的锈红色发丝。

两人赶紧下车查看那个不幸的受害人：恶魔看的是车，而天使看的是人，不管在哪个版本的兆头里都是这样。老家伙一边的车灯被撞碎了，对应的侧边有一些划痕，维修起来还算方便；可被撞出主路的人类就没那么好运了。

Anathema的自行车完全变了形，要不是那后轮子还可怜兮兮地转着，天使都没法辨认出那废铜烂铁曾经是一辆自行车。骑车的女孩倒在一边，Crowley赶紧到她身边查看伤势，这地狱的蛇眼总算是有派上用场了的一天。

可恶魔不这么想，他是羊眼睛，无论表面还是内在都没有天使那样开挂的夜视能力，于是：

“ ‘神’说，要有光。”

这片小小的树丛上空霎时亮如白昼，但某个刚开了夜视能力的老黑蛇和半梦半醒恍惚状态的倒霉女巫可不这么想，突然的光照变化让两个睁不开眼的家伙都开始破口骂街。

“你他妈是怎么做到这个的？！”这是Anathema说的。

“你他妈赶紧把灯关了！除非你想和一个瞎子在你可悲的后半生里共枕而眠！”这是Crowley说的。

“你算是承认了？这么多年了，你总算正视了我们两个人的关系。”这是关了天光又贴心地修好老宾利车灯的Aziraphale说的。

“……我如果不承认我还会讨好你那么多次吗？”

天使只是觉着反正没多久就世界末日了，很多事情都不像以前那样需要那么在意了，关系承认就承认，他们俩也就剩下40个小时了。黑蛇也知道，自己只是死鸭子嘴硬而已，如果他们两个不存在立场和无间道这种诡谲的表里关系，如果他们两个只是普通人类的话，就算闹别扭、就算天天吵架，他也会很乐意接受这份不可多得的珍贵礼物。

他的恶魔很开心。因为一句话而欢欣鼓舞的恶魔他还是头一次见。

“只是你最好给我记着，”他想了想还是补了一句，“ ‘喜欢’和‘不信任’是并不矛盾的两件事。”

黑山羊高昂起来的心情立马像一旁老宾利的车灯那样黯淡了几个勒克斯[1]。

恰到好处的光亮让年轻的女巫清醒了少许，但还是头晕脑胀眼花缭乱。在他身边的是一位黑衣红发的高挑嬉皮士，在撞到她的老爷车旁的是一位身着米色套装的老派绅士；但她时不时模糊起来的视线却显现出完全矛盾的影像，她身边关照着她的是一名戴有金丝边眼镜和偏长红发的理工科教授，远处只顾着查勘车子的却是留着山羊胡头上还有打着旋儿饰品的黑衣男人。她可能撞到头了，往严重了说可能还有脑震荡。

但不管她这个受害者伤得如何，撞到她的这两位罪魁祸首似乎还在打情骂俏。

“先生们，请不要在一名撞到头的单身女性面前秀恩爱。”她捂着脑袋坐起来，撑起身体的手臂传来剧痛，应该是骨折了，“我觉得作为一个电灯泡的自己比刚刚那抹奇怪的强光还要令人眼盲。”

“哦，刚刚那是不巧路过的车子，不要脸地打着远光灯。”天使把Anathema扶起来，并不动声色地施了个治疗术，远处的黑山羊皱了一下眉头，“身上有哪里疼吗？要不要送你去看医生？”

小女巫本想把自己的头疼脑热和骨折了的右手告诉这个大晚上还带着墨镜的奇怪男人，抱怨之辞刚欲脱口，她却神奇地发现自己的手和脑袋都不疼了，刚才的不适好像都是紧急冲撞下的应激反应。她撩起袖子，右臂上只有一点点淤青，刚才的钝痛可能只是点肌肉挫伤。

“身体倒是……没什么大碍，但是我的车……”然后她看到自己的自行车奇迹般地出现在老爷车旁那金发绅士的手里。

“我刚刚把它们捡起来，只是线刹和坐垫掉了，组装起来并不难。”黑山羊给了Anathema一个善意的微笑。

“……多谢。”她从恶魔的手里接过单车，却诡异地觉着这自行车异样地新。她的自行车以前有带飞[2]吗？Anathema Device也不是很搞得清楚了。

“聊表歉意，小姐您要去什么地方吗？如果顺路的话我们也许可以捎你一程。”

天使天生的善意与他独特的负罪感此时又开始作祟，黑山羊一脸“又来了”的无奈表情。女巫略带疑惑地看着两人，这两个家伙的面容与言语有着过于明显的违和感，然后这两个人又似乎奇怪地就她感受到的这种违和感拌起嘴来。

“别看他这个样子，实际上连蚂蚁都不会踩死一只。”这是恶魔说天使。

“别看他这个样子，叫起小姐来可是连眼睛都不眨一下。”这是天使说恶魔。

还没等女巫反应过来，那看似文弱的金发绅士就单手举起她的崭新单车，将其放上了那与老爷车全然不搭的车后行李架，而她身旁的瘦高男士只是看着，可他内心的幽怨直直透过墨镜扩散到了这个不算太热的夏夜里，似乎还成功让周遭的空气温度降了几分。

不管哪个兆头里的Crowley都心疼自己的爱车被莫名装上了个完全没有风格可言的行李架。

明明有更好的做法，比如把这人类的脚踏车复原成折叠式的，这样就不用给老家伙装这种累赘玩意儿了！你个混账山羊！

“……对了，小姐你是去哪儿啊？”纵然心里咒骂了那只臭山羊千万遍，黑蛇面上依旧彬彬有礼地将Anathema迎上了老宾利的后座，羊也将自行车的竹编车筐丢入战战兢兢的女巫怀中。

“哦，就前面，Tadfield镇子里头。进镇子以后我再给你指路。”女巫从车筐里翻出一把美工刀，全程警惕地盯住前座的怪异二人组。

她是个女巫，她知道自己遇上了两个不好惹的家伙，因为她的自行车应该是没有飞的，有飞的自行车她并不会骑。

老宾利开进镇子，按女巫的指示停在了一处名叫“茉莉花寓所”的小房子门口。下车前，她这么和天使跟恶魔说：

“听着，你们得把我的自行车变回来，至少变成没有飞的那种，有飞的自行车我骑了会摔。”

“哦，什么叫把自行车变回来啊……”副驾驶座上的黑山羊顾左右而言他。

“得了吧，这小姑娘不是泛泛之辈，你就按她说的做吧。”黑蛇从旁打着圆场，Anathema总觉得这俩人的皮囊和灵魂是不是装反了。

“好的，没有飞，只是一部普通到不能再普通的二轮人力车[3]。”自行车从行李架上取下的时候就已经没有变速器了。

“不要睬他，他的意思只是自行车而已。”

黑衣的瘦高男子略带歉意地把喋喋不休的典型英国绅士塞进老爷车里，女巫注视着老爷车红色的尾灯在夜色中绝尘而去，说起来那部老东西离开的时候似乎没有行李架。

Anathema Device是在当晚和大洋彼岸的母亲视频通话的时候才发现自己似乎在适才的一片混乱中把祖传的《Agnes Nutter良准预言集》[4]给落在了那两位神奇人物的老爷车上。

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1]勒克斯：光照强度单位

[2]飞：自行车变速器的中文俗称

[3]原文为自行车旧称velocipede

[4]取自繁中版翻译，前文第二章将其译为《Agnes Nutter那又好又准确的预言》，口语化自简中版《Agnes Nutter的精良准确预言书》，后续专有名词以繁中版翻译为准。


	13. Chapter 13

·

回伦敦之前，老宾利在牛津镇内某家不起眼的小咖啡店门口停了片刻，因为车上的两个老家伙需要让颓唐的脑袋瓜子清醒一些。Crowley与Aziraphale站在店门前的高桌旁，夜色低垂，但两人还是各点了一杯意式浓缩咖啡，黑山羊还加了两颗甜到发腻的马卡龙，竹炭黑与奶油白。

这经典的法式小点心本不该如此甜腻，只能说这家店老板手艺不精，不过恶魔并不讨厌，倒不如说甜一些的马卡龙才更合黑咖啡，也更合他的胃口。

"……你得知道，我们也许需要另一个人类来找这个小兔崽子。"Aziraphale说道。

"啊？"黑蛇并没有听懂身旁某只嗜甜的恶趣味山羊在说什么。

"我的意思是，你知道的，人类都很擅长寻找他们的同类，和所有低等智慧生物一样。"恶魔咬了一口马卡龙，嘬了一小口黑咖啡，这家店的意式拼配异常酸涩，"那小子至少有一半算是人类，也许可以匹配上人类通用的特性。我是说，也许有人能就这样找到他。"

"得了吧，那可是敌基督。"Crowley一口闷完了那小杯子里的浓醇黑色液体，不管天堂还是地狱，休息室的咖啡都比这难喝多了，"他有着能让一切事情都顺利进行的特质，是能干涉世界的能力，而人类是这个世界的一部分，试图用人类来揪出敌基督那简直是痴人说梦。"

"哦，那你有什么更好的主意吗？还是说你就甘心这样等着末日到来？"黑羊舔了舔拇指上的糖霜，碟子中还剩一颗奶油白的小甜点，"当初可是你拉我入伙的。"

"你想说什么？"

"嗯——"Aziraphale特意把尾音拖得老长，碟子被推到老蛇面前，"尽管我还不清楚你的真实身份是谁，但我知道你不止表现出来的这点能耐。如果，我是说如果，我们都脱掉外头这层皮，用真实的身份、真实的力量和两边对峙，也许还有转圜的余地。"

黑蛇盯着面前的奶油白马卡龙，其实在看到恶魔买了一黑一白的甜点之时，他就知道这位损友想说什么。反正都世界末日了，就没必要再压抑自己了，做回那个圣洁的Raphael也没什么不好。

但是，他还是那个圣洁的Raphael么？他，还是否像这颗奶油色的马卡龙一样是纯粹的白呢？

天使缓缓摇了摇头。

"只剩最后一秒之时，这也许是我会考虑的对策；而现在，我们大概还剩39个小时。"

语毕，Aziraphale并未回话，只是看着天使，像盯着一潭死水。Crowley只觉黑山羊的眼神十分怪异，似是混合了"难以置信"、"可怜至极"、"随便你去"的一杯橄榄色青茶，他浑身不自在。

"你不吃吗？"

黑蛇依旧摇摇头，恶魔便取过那颗马卡龙，两三口吞了下肚。Aziraphale到现在也不知道Crowley早就尝不出味道的事实。

而这个时候，Adam带回家的地狱犬，某只"有着外翻小耳朵的纯种混血狗"[1]，甚至都得到了Young夫妇的认可留在了家中。

·

老爷车停在了苏活区的恶魔旧书店门口，黑山羊下车时瞄了眼后座，他本只是看看有无东西落下，却在前后座之间发现了一本书。

"Crowley，你车上会放书吗？后座下头有一本书。"

"哦，那绝对是不可能的，放在这车上过夜的所有唱片都会变成皇后乐队精选集，而所有书籍都会变成皇后乐队的曲谱或传记。"黑蛇甚至补充了一句，"我都不敢把我的kindle贸贸然丢这车上。"

"那这个……"Aziraphale捡起后座地上的硬皮精装书，这书有些老旧，封面上的烫金字剥落了大半，车内光线不好看不清楚写的什么。

"应该是刚刚我们护送的那位小姐落下的，你就放在副驾驶座上好了，一会儿我给人家送回去。"Crowley漫不经心地回道，他还记得那个叫做茉莉小屋[2]的地方，反正只是再跑一趟塔德菲尔德而已，深夜的Ｍ25也不堵。

可好心的黑蛇似乎忘了，他面前这只黑山羊嗜书如命，更不用说这本书确定一定以及肯定恶魔的收藏中没有。天使还在嘀嘀咕咕的时候，Aziraphale早是旁若无人地翻开了扉页。

"哦我天……这实在是……"还没等Crowley叨叨完这个时间点去塔德菲尔德走哪条路比较好，恶魔就自顾自地下了车，把老蛇等着接过书本的左手晾在半空。

"嗯？Aziraphale？Aziraphale！Asmodeus！那是别人的书！你不能将其据为己有！"这才发现自己被无视了的黑蛇急急下车，却被完全沉浸在对珍本喜好的恶魔关在了书店外头。

"啊，真是的……"天使挠了挠脑袋，尽管对那位小姐有些过意不去，但反正都要世界末日了，还不还也无所谓；或者说，等末日这档子麻烦事儿都解决了再还给人家也不迟。

说实在的，如果这天黑山羊没有那么被《Agnes Nutter的良准预言集》所吸引，稍微多在乎一些天使的感受，让已是有些疲累的Crowley留在书店休息，趁两个人呆在一起的时候打开这本书研究的话，后头就没有那么多破事儿了。

原作情节也是一样。

·

《Agnes Nutter的良准预言集》第3008节：

恶魔于其店帷阅此字之时，终末已然在途。王储堪称愚蠢，究无谓之辞，留热饮回凉。

戴上棉纱手套，小心翼翼翻阅这本17世纪古籍的Aziraphale皱了皱眉头。他，愚蠢的王储？热饮又是什么东西？他抬头看到书桌旁泡了好一会儿的热可可，白瓷杯子已经不冒热气了。

黑山羊又惊喜又忐忑，他按耐着激动不已的心情徐徐翻开预言集的下一页。

先不说这Agnes Nutter的确有点东西，连他是地狱王储且披着天堂的羊皮一事都能料到，怪不得当年要被送上火刑柱。

座钟的时针走了一圈两圈三圈，从深夜到拂晓，苏活区的书店中始终仅亮着一盏小灯，除了时不时书本翻过一页的声响，连尘埃都寂静无声。白瓷杯子中的可可彻底冷掉了，甚至在内壁上结了一层泡沫。

晨光初现时分，书店的固定电话响了起来，如公鸡打鸣。恶魔摘下阅读镜，捏了捏鼻梁，拎起了听筒：

"喂？"

"哦，是我。"电话线另一头是黑蛇略显疲累的声音，似是一夜没睡，"有从那本书里找到什么吗？关于敌基督的？"

"你别揶揄我。我承认，昨天晚上自说自话把你扔在书店外头是我不对。"Aziraphale的确有些歉疚，特别是在听到天使疲惫的语气之后，"别太担心，如果想不出好办法的话我们现在也只能养精蓄锐，至少为那最后一秒的孤注一掷做好准备，不是吗？"

话筒对过沉默了一会儿，随即哼哼了两声。

"我想说声抱歉，你从一开始就没必要掺和进来，这所有的一切只是我的一厢情愿。"那疲惫的声音补充道，"另外，Dowling一家以视察军事演习的名义启程去了默吉多[3]，地狱已经派人在那边等着他们了。"

"等等，那莫不是意味着……"

"是的，地狱马上就会知道了，"天使的声音听起来有点无奈，好似接受了这一切，他本来害怕的所有东西似乎也都变得不再重要，"Crowley把敌基督的一切都给搞砸了的事情。"

Aziraphale不知该如何回应听筒另一端的疲惫，或者说六千年来他从未知道要如何正确处理对面时不时突然开始下雨的心情。自敌基督被交到黑蛇手里那一刻开始，黑蛇有意无意透露出的惊慌与忧虑便挤占了这11年间他们俩之间空气的每一分每一毫，更不用说从最初见面时恶魔便从天使身上感受到的阴郁与寂寥。

"坚持下去"、"还不能认输"、"不能哭"……黑山羊常常会在天使突然愣住或发呆的时候隐约听到这样的轻声细语，像是幻听或是幽灵；后来他知道这是天使的矛盾心理又在作祟的征兆，他学会了不动声色地关心几句；但Aziraphale一直不觉得自己是成功了的，因为天使依然只是说声抱歉然后微笑，再重新变回某个没心没肺的地狱弄潮儿。墨镜与伪装蛇目使人看不清他灵魂真实的样貌。

"我可以帮你去和Satan说情，不会有……啊，抱歉。"话说出口的一瞬Aziraphale就知道自己错了，他的理所应当是天使的遥不可及。

他的确可以帮Crowley去和Lucifer求情，但那样的话堕天就是班上钉钉的事，而这是天使最不希望的，也是天使长久以来所最害怕、最忧虑的。

"……不用说抱歉，谢谢你的好意，但这件事我应该能自己解决的，我就是来和你说一声。"对过传来吞咽的声响，黑蛇好像喝了口茶水，"天堂那边有什么进展，以及找到敌基督的话请和我说一声，你知道的，不像你跟地狱，我跟天堂的联络并没有那么频繁与通畅。"

"那是自然。"

这句话之后，恶魔应该把听筒放回电话机上，挂了电话，但他迟迟没有这么做，而对方也迟迟没有挂断。

"怎么了？"

"你先。"没来由地，Aziraphale想就这样多发会儿呆，让两边的思绪通过电话线缓缓漾到一起。

"你搞什么？突然跟言情小说[4]似的。往常可都是你不由分说挂我电话，今天怎么扭扭捏捏的？"

"嗯……只是突然，嗯，突然，"黑山羊说，"想体会一下你身边憂愁难耐的空气。"

"……请告诉我昨天晚上你捡的那本书不是言情小说。"

想到那个人类女性的样貌与德性，Crowley不禁有了这样一个假设。如果是简·奥斯汀那倒还好，如果是《恋恋笔记本》或《时空恋旅人》那种甜到掉牙了的东西的话……更糟糕的还有，如果是那位小姐自己写的校园言情小说的话……

老蛇不敢再想下去了，于是他在对面蹦出第一个"我"字的时候就果断挂了电话，一旁的琴叶榕抖了两抖。

"什么憂愁难耐的空气……也不看看什么时候了……"晨曦从百叶窗的缝隙中偷溜进来，像是天使稍微被逗乐了一些的心情。

·

当然，我们的黑山羊情商还没有高到这样离谱的境界，否则天使早给他唬得七荤八素，随随便便就听信谗言堕天了，也不至于有上述这样别扭且气氛诡异的故事情节。

恶魔看着被硬生生挂断的电话，愣了半晌。

好家伙，这天使翅膀硬了，敢挂老子电话了。

桌上《Agnes Nutter的良准预言集》翻到第3817节，这一节有两段：

不可言喻之千年情愫攀附于卷曲铜线互诉衷肠.[5]

于此之后，向塔德菲尔德之地唤圣约翰启示录之兽数，汝将知其所在。唤数之时，幼兽欲用后腿行走，状似"手舞足蹈的熊"。

这便是回到书桌前的Aziraphale面部抽搐着，堪堪忍住不把书撕了的冲动所阅读到的文字。这女人真绝了，绝到令人忌惮；若是放在当年，黑山羊可能也很难忍住不把她送上火刑架。

但那同样奇怪的第二段文字更是令人在意，启示录所言的兽之数，是恶魔再熟悉不过了的666，至于提到的塔德菲尔德，那应该是电话号码前半的区号……可是，这真有那么简单吗？简单到就像是初涉神秘学的中二病初中生会想出的过于自大而幼稚的暗号。

半信半疑地，Aziraphale拨通了一个诡异至极的电话号码：6666-666

恶魔完全不抱对面能有人接的希望，就算是现代西方社会，就算不信基督教，这样一个电话号码人类也肯定会毫不犹豫地叫电信公司帮忙将其换掉。但是对面传来了"咔哒"接起电话的声响：

"您好，这里是塔德菲尔德。嗯？6666-666吗？哎对，是我们家，我是Arthur Young。"

还没等恶魔反应过来Young这个姓，话筒对面又传来小孩在院子里玩耍的嬉闹声：

"爸爸！爸爸！快看！狗狗站起来了！它在用两条后腿走路！"

随即便是Young先生让自家儿子小声点的话语。

"先生？请问有什么事吗？"

"抱歉，我拨对了。"就像是翻开一本书的扉页发现是受诅咒的黑魔法书那样，Aziraphale在意识到自己正确地打开了潘多拉之匣时便迅速把电话挂断了。

他赶紧打开那台看似老旧、实则为与地狱联络使用的显像管电脑，查到了Arthur Young的家庭住址与人际关系，那个地址就在前一天晚上预言书原主人下车的小房子附近，而他的儿子叫Adam Young。

亚当？他妈的，这小孩居然叫亚当？

黑山羊知道自己在笑，可他完全想象不出此刻脸上挂着的是什么样的笑容。自嘲？抑或是疯狂？反正肯定不该是出现在一名天使脸上的笑容就是了。他想到了Crowley，那个总是猜不透在想什么的天使暗桩，黑蛇的一切努力在这令人作呕的现实面前都显得无力、可悲、可笑。擦肩而过、第一个人类的名字、恶魔之数。这地址、姓名与电话号码就像是一组精心算计好的拙劣玩笑，嘲笑着天使与恶魔所有无用的杞人忧天与惴惴不安。

他花了差不多一个小时才让自己冷静下来，堪堪在掏出手机拨通黑蛇的电话之前。Aziraphale看着屏幕上天使的名字，才发现他并不知道要怎么告诉天使这一切。他如何才能告诉天使Young家就在昨晚开车进去过的那个镇子上而不同时在对方自责的伤口上撒盐？

这个问题无解。

恶魔收起手机，他决定这事情自己悄悄解决，敌基督的事，Crowley的事。他将敌基督的事轻描淡写地收入了例行汇报中发给Satan，因为他知道Satan其实对启示录中的末日并不上心，地狱之王也不会因此而迁怒Crowley，或者说那个早就知道了天使正身却死活不告诉黑山羊的好上司在劝降天使成功之前都不可能对他在意的那条蛇做什么。

其次，他稍微整理了一下口头稿件，打算把黑蛇的工作出了纰漏这件事捅给天堂同时隐瞒敌基督的真实身份。这样的话，Crowley有麻烦了的消息也许能传到某个天堂接头人的耳朵里，而天堂也不会对Adam Young那边的事指手划脚。

最后，他打算用自己在人间的人脉关系，在不脏了自己手的前提下，把Adam Young这个黑蛇近几年的痛苦源泉给干净利落地解决掉。

此时，自诩计划周详、得意洋洋的黑山羊自是不会想到，正是他这条人脉关系，某个天堂地狱两边都沾的半吊子猎巫老头儿，将会给他带来六千年来都前所未见的麻烦事。

初夏时节，书店窗外的梧桐叶子落了。梧桐叶子一年四季都会落，像是人类的头发，有时落多点有时落少点。这也许又只是平平淡淡的人间一日，梧桐叶子在初夏时节铺了道路满地。

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1] "有着外翻小耳朵的纯种混血狗"是中文版原作中亚当对于理想宠物犬的描述。

[2] Jasmine Cottage：Anathema Device的住处。

[3] 默吉多（Megiddo）：圣经中末日的发生地，旧约中此地亦发生过多次战乱，位于现今以色列北部地区。默吉多一词为哈米吉多顿/世界末日（Armageddon）的词根。

[4] 来自笔者：我写的就是言情小说。

[5] 现编的，原著没有，别信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻文档记录的时候发现上一章是5月12号发的……天啊，我居然已经这么久没更新了orz，连【】也是6月8号写的了，后来追《使女的故事》写了篇paro，然后就去画画并且被老板催审稿意见回复……  
> 非常感谢一直等着的大家。


	14. Chapter 14

·

拨通书店电话之前的那个晚上，Crowley其实是睡下了的，之前也提到过，他是个不睡不行的天使。但这晚，他做了个万分漫长的梦，漫长到完全没让睡眠起到放松身心作用的、与实际睡眠时间完全不相符的、长达六千年的梦境。

·

—— 公元前4004年 ——

与那位安插进地狱的天使互相在伊甸园墙头致意，并且安然度过这个世界的第一场雨之后，Aziraphale回到那堵他亲手打坏了的园墙门前，试图把这令人难堪的大洞给补好；但和蔼可亲的造物主并没有给他这个机会，眩目的天光打在伪装成天使的恶魔身上，像是古早动画片中逮到小偷的聚光灯，还伴着一声惊雷。

“Aziraphale，伊甸园东门的守卫天使啊。”

“哦，我的主，您好。”

恶魔颤颤巍巍地转过身来，面对耀眼的天光，而把墙上的大洞掩在自己身后的阴影里。做了暗桩之后，面对造物主的时刻并不少见，但他还是不太习惯这个姐姐时不时把灯开大亮的举动。不过，说不感到奇怪是假的，Aziraphale始终心有疑虑，不知造物主为何任凭他一个披着虚假洁白羽翼的恶魔在天堂走来走去。

“你那把炎剑去哪儿了？没有那把剑的话你怎么守这个伊甸园呢？”造物主发问，似乎完全不在乎那炎剑根本不是她给面前这个权天使的。

“炎……剑吗？”黑山羊犹犹豫豫地回道，这时的恶魔还不太擅长打马虎眼，“哦，您是指那又大又锋利还一下就能把东西一切二的危险玩意儿吗？我最近没怎么用它。正如您所见，这几天伊甸园四周还挺安分的，小麻烦事儿挥挥手就能解决，我应该是把那大家伙放在仓库里了，您这么一说我得抽个时间去看看它还在不在了……”

一声蛇嘶打断了黑山羊啰里八嗦的借口编织道途，随即有什么东西顶了一下黑山羊的屁股让他往前踉跄了一步，那墙上的大洞便赫然出现在闪耀天光下，造物主眼前。

也意外地，还有探出脑袋来的黑蛇。地狱眷属一般不该在这种时候出现，就好像与父亲吵架从而离家出走的儿子，纵然功成名就也少是回家看一眼，路上碰见也会特意绕行。就算是披着恶魔鳞片的黑蛇，也不该与造物主正面对话，更何况也的确是他让夏娃吃下了那红彤彤的苹果。

因此，恶魔吓了一大跳，他觉得自己要撑不住这一身白羊毛了。

“哦，你这条小黑蛇，就是你让人类吃下智慧果的是吗？”主看到了那伸出来的蛇脑袋，意外地没有生气，语气中似乎还有些亲切。

“嗯，他们已经离开了，从我掏的这个洞里。”Crawley吐了吐信子，看起来也并不畏惧。

相反地，杵在一旁的Aziraphale已经僵成了一座雕像，他完全跟不上事态发展的形势。

“哦？这洞是你掏的？”聚光灯往一旁的黑山羊挪了挪，又移回黑蛇漂亮的璨金双眼。

蛇点了点头，又吐了吐信子。

“好吧，不过你应该清楚，你的行为已经明确违反了伊甸园的规章制度。”造物主的语气听起来一点儿也不认真，“教唆越狱之类的。”

“嗯，我知道。我只是在做我觉得对的事。”

“按道理，我应该让你永世用肚子走路，无法变回人形……但你已经是条蛇了，蛇也意外地不是什么丑陋的生物，有位大天使的动物形态也是蛇来着……我想想，”Crawley都能想象得出那喜欢装嫩的老太婆手指点着下巴的模样，“是不是把你变成只四脚蛇会好一些呢？感觉会很搞笑。”

“请别这样。”黑蛇斩钉截铁地拒绝了，他随即用脑袋指了指僵在一边不作声响许久的Aziraphale，“若要说责罚，我觉得我已经收到了一件麻烦到不能再麻烦的事儿了。”

“也是。”造物主话带笑意，“你一直以来都是更有意思的那一个，从诞生那刻无意识的能力选择开始便是如此。”

“谬赞了。”黑蛇一样有些在意造物主对黑山羊熟视无睹的事情，她不可能不知道的，“旁边这位，您应该……”

“我应该什么？”

对方再明显不过的欲盖弥彰让Crawley闭了嘴，而造物主也扔下一个苹果，熄了天光离开。

“嘿！二愣子！”黑蛇扯了扯不知是怕还是傻、始终僵在一边的某位恶魔的白色衣角，“她走了。说起来你这么怕她干什么啊？Satan派你来当暗桩他可真是倒了血霉了。”

“……呃，”Aziraphale这才回过神来，“其实我以前在天堂也对她毕恭毕敬的，我一直有些怕她，就像骨子里怕老师的那种学生。”

其实黑羊反倒想问，这天使怎么能对造物主如此没大没小，没几个天使能让造物主放下架子，就算如今他的外表是恶魔之身，主的亲切之情也毫不掩饰。这太奇怪了。

他不是什么憋得住的人，并且黑蛇还主动帮他揽下这墙上破洞的事儿，他便问了：

“你究竟是什么人？你不是一般的六翼大天使。还有，你为什么要帮我说话？我们并不是一个阵营的。”

“因为你的存在是必要的。”带头回到伊甸园密林的黑蛇答道，“我需要一个基于同样立场的倒霉蛋陪我度过这漫长到几乎是永恒的间谍生活。你不会还天真地以为她什么都不知道吧？”

听了这话，黑山羊停下了脚步。两人正好回到了紧挨着的生命树与智慧树下。

“她自然明白你的立场，也明白我的。”天使变回人形，黑翼黑袍，掏出适才造物主丢下的苹果，摆回了智慧树上，枝杈与果梗连接起来，好似果子从未被摘下，“这两棵树的存在，不是无心插柳柳成阴，让他们吃生命果却不吃智慧果的命令也是故意为之。”

“等一下，那你的行为……”黑山羊突然脊背发凉起来。

“当然，我只是那样告诉地狱，解决面上工作罢了。”Crawley看向身后的恶魔，Aziraphale觉得被瞪得有些难堪，好似自己真的就如他这张天使皮囊一般愚昧无知，他有些难受。

“那你为什么要留我呢？刚刚她那样说应该已经打算把我解决掉了吧。”嘴是自己张开的，说了些再明显不过的现象，恶魔只觉得此刻的自己是个蠢货。

就这件事，天使未发一言。他并不想让对面的恶魔知道他作为无攻击力架构师Raphael的身份，他也不想让对方知道他对一些过往之事的感激之情，他更不想让这只羊知道他对充斥着寂寞与不信任未来的杞人忧天，不想让他知道其实自己对造物主硬塞给自己的这份工作怕得要命。

刚才的事，只是造物主对她曾经做下的决定而犹豫不决，她打算把Aziraphale给丢回地狱去，然后让黑蛇回天上来，她可以这么做。黑蛇都知道，被安排了之后双边模拟的确认还是天使帮忙做的。无间道的形式的确更有利于世界的平衡，和东方创世中的阴阳鱼是一个道理，却也多此一举。她无非是有些怜惜自己的孩子便想把这事儿了了。

可是，天使不想让那个前辈再受苦难，Raphael还想和Asmodeus说说话，只是这样无聊的理由。所以，他揽下了罪责，以极为隐秘的方式跟造物主说情；同时，也算是承认了自己不得不冒着极大风险所做的这份工作。

“我说过了，你的存在是必要的。”终究，天使也只是回了恶魔这样一句话。

·

—— 公元前3004年 ——

美索不达米亚平原上，诺亚方舟的建造正在紧锣密鼓地进行。空中泛起滚滚雷声，那惊世骇俗的天罚暴雨还未落下。闪、含与雅弗[1]正带着动物们两个两个地进入船舱，所有的动物都是一雌一雄。工事周围聚集了许多闲来无事的围观群众，大多都看笑话似地看诺亚一家忙里忙外，恶魔与天使也在其之列。

“嘿！Aziraphale，今天天气不错。”

黑蛇是突然出现在山羊身侧的，身着黑袍，恶魔惊恐的小眼神明显表示他被吓到了，天使回了他一个和善的微笑。

“哦，你吓死我了，Crawley。”黑山羊穿着白衣服，监工似地看着围起来的方舟工事，他一点儿也不想来，但这是天堂的旨意他也没办法，面上的身份必须维持。

“炎剑没了以后一切都还顺利吗？”天使说，“我的意思是，那火焰本来就是你的一部分，会不会像是缺了零件一样？”

“你少打马虎眼。”Aziraphale只觉得身旁的天使在揶揄他，尽管他并不讨厌和这个同样为暗桩的家伙聊聊，“你应该已经知道了吧，那位姐姐也许更年期了。”

“哇哦，你居然叫她姐姐，我私下里都叫她老太婆。”黑蛇笑着回应，“更年期啊……这的确是个不错的说辞。”

“说真的，我是不能理解两河流域的人哪里惹她不开心了，明明中国、美洲、澳洲都比这儿闹得更欢。”恶魔抱怨道，“而且，这女人要清也不清清干净，诺亚一家是被指名道姓要留下来的，还有那一船的动物。”

“毕竟人家是这个时代的大善人，还是要做些‘善有善报恶有恶报’的表面因果。”天使叹了口气，似是造物主的决断他也有些许不认同，“其实她可以把孩子们给留下来的，暴雨也不是个好点子。被淹死真的很痛苦，那种肺里浸满污水的窒息感……应该是地狱来干的活计。”

“……你体会过？”黑山羊总是很会抓重点，或者说，天使的话里细节总是很多，不经意间就溜过去了，这本事就这样被练出来了。

“说是说间谍啦，不过硫磺池还是要浸一下的。我一点儿也不想来第二次了，就算是圣水也不想。”天使轻描淡写地说了听起来就很恐怖的话，Aziraphale又一次觉得Crawley这个人实在是太恐怖了。

对黑蛇来说，他并不像恶魔那样，属于黑化得不彻底所以对圣水有耐受性的特殊人群，天使是不可能对硫磺池耐受的，他也许只是有足够高的防御术式使得自己在降落到地狱时也不被罪恶侵蚀。但无论如何，那得有多疼啊，黑羊如此想着，毕竟他也不算真正浸过硫磺池的堕天使，这份工作让他免去了这份灾厄，他只是时不时会听Lucifer，也就是Satan在信件中叨叨那滋味一辈子都忘不了。

“不过，她自己也说这是最后一次了，她累了，她不太想管了。”恶魔补充道，“并且在这件事情之后，她会创造一种叫彩虹的东西，表示自己再也不管这些破事儿了的誓言。”

“彩虹啊……用空气中的水滴仿造的棱镜效应，倒也的确像是她会说出的嘲讽。”对天使来说，这事儿并不新鲜，折射、反射、色散之类的光学效应，乃至更复杂的，都是天堂玩剩下的东西，他经常在旅行路上给人类孩子们变着玩。

曾经，他在创世架构之时无数次地听她叨叨，因为整个天堂只有他听得懂母亲在说什么，现在也是。暴雨是她的悲伤与愤怒，而雨后的彩虹只是人类希望看到的，人类单方面希望造物主是慈悲的，她其实想说这样的事。

“我，完全，听不懂，你在说什么。”Aziraphale硬邦邦地对黑蛇说，他的光学并不好，更不要说理解造物主这种麻烦事。

“也是，就让她的决定保持不可言喻，这样就好。”世界的规则是不容被揣测的，否则就会像Raphael一样被罚去做一碗水端平这样麻烦的活计。

因为世界的规律就是一碗水端平。

“那个，我问件事儿。”黑蛇突然谦卑起来，“那些动物，为什么一定是一雌一雄啊？”

“当然是为了大洪水之后繁衍生息啊？”恶魔像看傻子一样望向Crawley，这家伙似乎连人类衣装的男女版式都搞错了，身上穿的是女性用衣袍，但也可能是天堂的习惯还没改过来，“别告诉我你连这种最基础的生理卫生知识都不知道。”

“不是不是，我当然知道那种事，我的意思是，”紧接着我们鬓角还编着辫子的可爱天使便蹦出了完全没什么人间常识的超现实话语，“单性繁殖不是很常见的事吗？培养皿基因培育也是？而且现在这个情况难道不是找些双性的特异个体才更能确保物种的繁衍生息？如果她的确希望两河流域继续繁荣下去的话……而且若遵照她这种决断，其实水里的物种屁事儿没有啊？物种进化与迁徙也都是迟早的事，她为什么唔唔唔唔唔唔唔……”

“你个没常识的还是赶紧给我闭嘴吧！”黑山羊赶紧捂住了某个天堂学霸滔滔不绝的嘴巴，对人类来说，毫无疑问天堂和地狱层级的文明科技还太早了。

“哎！你放开！哎！有东西，有东西跑了啊！”天罚的第一滴雨落下，天使挣脱了身后恶魔的束缚，试图提醒急急赶着动物进船的诺亚三子，“闪！含！雅弗！有只独角兽掉队了啊！喂！你们听见没有啊！”

于是事后，天使拽着没好气的恶魔把一群独角兽送到了西伯利亚冰原上的亚寒带针叶林里避难。

“所以，为什么是独角兽呢？”Aziraphale问他，“你这样，不会太偏心或者怎么样吗？”

“……”黑蛇抚着面前独角兽虹色的鬃毛，沉默了很久，终是将尴尬的事实和盘托出：

“Aziraphale，我应该和你说过我骑马总是摔下来的事。”可能是技能点完全没有点攻击力的原因，和战争打仗相关的马匹与天使的相性也很差。

“嗯，你说过，而且你这过差的相性还会影响到我。”恶魔怎么也没法忘记某次捎黑蛇一程时被连带着平地摔下马的故事。

“这群小家伙，是这世界上唯一我骑着不会被甩下来的物种。”

“……噗。”

至于独角兽喜欢处女的事情，则是在某次不可言喻之事后，黑山羊突然想到这段过往，便开玩笑似地让人传出去的谣言。天使有所耳闻后立马面色通红地找到他质问的场景恶魔可以笑一辈子。

·

—— 公元33年 ——

“我仁慈的天父……我恳求您原谅他们……他们并不知道自己在做什么……”被钉上十字架的耶稣基督忍受着酷刑之痛喃喃道，受难地各各他风沙肆虐，似是诉说着此人所收到的不公。

“其实应该是母亲，或者说怎么叫都不对，主没有性别，可悲的人类。”

一如既往地，Aziraphale与Crowley隐于人群之中，看着那叫做朗基努斯的百夫长将铁钉一寸一寸地锤进圣子溢血的掌心，而此人亦将于圣子第一段生命的最后时刻用其枪尖染上耶稣基督的心尖血。

“你不该说这样的话，考虑到目前父权制为主流，他们给她这样的称呼也是情有可原，另外，她其实不会在意这些，她早就不在意这些了。”黑蛇从旁纠正道，“你是来这儿看好戏的吗？天堂应该没有派人来监督这件事情。”

这个时候，天使与天堂的信息互通还算通畅，信任关系也十分稳固。

“差不多。”身着白袍的黑山羊歪了歪脑袋，“我只是不明白为什么天堂议会给出如此决断，圣子受难实属多余；而且这样一来，背叛者便隐于黑暗。纵然这家伙复活后犹大会得到应有的惩罚，但迟到的正义可不能算是正义。”

“……你有时也会说些像样的话么。”天使看了看恶魔，又看了看那逐渐被立起来的十字架，恶魔的外表掩了他所有的情感流露，“不过，我也不清楚她想做什么，可能是想把因果律的作用范围扩得更大些，沉淀更久的‘因’会造成更无法逆转的‘果’，这样很多事情就稳妥了。”

“我常常不知道应该如何回应你这些令人迷惑的发言。”Aziraphale当然不会知道面前的家伙参与现实根源架构，因果律、逆熵之类的东西黑蛇自是信手拈来。

“哦，我来其实是告诉你一件事。”天使话锋一转，得意洋洋地看向挂着一副“你又要搞什么花样”脸的恶魔，“我换名字了。”

“嗯？怎么这么突然？”

“哦，就……人类变得聪慧，我这名字一报出来很多人就都用稀奇古怪的眼神看着我。也许这名字的影射意味太重了，Crawley……Crawl……什么的。”Crowley无奈地笑笑。

“……我以为你是出于自嘲才给自己起了如此一个讽刺的名字。”黑山羊回答，这天使有时挺矛盾的，理由不明。

“当初……的确如此，但时间过去这么久了，这名字快要成为我的一部分了的时候我就不这么想了。我也不希望这蛇皮内里还长着尖刺。”

“那你的新名字叫什么？Mephistopheles？Asmodeus？”恶魔用自己和友人的名字揶揄道。

“那是你和你同事的名字，我还不至于那么傻。”天使牵了牵嘴角，“Crowley，新的名字是Crowley。”

Aziraphale像看个智障一样看着黑蛇。

“怎么了？！这不是很优雅吗？从长音的  /aʊ/ 改成短促的 /ɒ/ ，只要改一个字母，发音也没有太大变化，但那讨人厌的讽刺意味就消失无踪啦！ ”

看着天使那等着被人摸摸头求夸奖的兴奋劲儿，黑山羊突然想起来，的确，天堂里的家伙们脑子里总有哪根筋是不对的，会因为某些鸡毛蒜皮的事情突然很兴奋，有时只是一个单词，甚至有时，就像Crowley这样，只是一个音节。他自己也是根据这样塑造起了这个名为“Aziraphale”的天堂形象。

“……嗯，Crawley，Crowley，我会记住的，但我可能会叫混，届时还请多担待。”恶魔淡淡回道，应付这种场合的正确方式就是奉承加淡漠，一切就会变得顺理成章，“说起来，你事前和耶稣基督谈过吗？不谈你地狱的工作，上面也应该对你有所要求。”

“那是自然。”听到友人的肯定，黑蛇的语气都高昂了起来，但谈到圣子之时，又低落了下去，“两边的诉求其实一致，上面要正着来，下面要反着来，我做事反倒简单。只是……这家伙就受苦了，他是个好孩子。”

“怎么说？”

“我带他去看了很多地方，公元1世纪现存的所有王国，还给他讲述了公元前几乎所有故事。他会问问题，有求知欲，有好奇心，却也不盲从，在这个文明阶段如此人类并不多得。”天使絮叨起来，那段回忆似乎对他来说十分重要，“但这还不够。我们沿途去的每个地方，他都尽自己觉醒的神力帮助别人，纵然会反过来给他自己带来灾厄他也无所畏惧。我告诉他，‘你不可能拯救所有人’，你猜他怎么回我的？”

“啊，我知道，就是那个把他送上了十字架。”看着十字架上圣子的生命之灯一点一点熄灭，黑山羊的眼里未现一点波澜。

天使也不再多言语，拍了拍恶魔的肩，遂一同离去了。

·

【“这是个黑暗的时代，缺医少药，民不聊生。我被赐予这样的能力就应该全力使用，和我是否为神子没有关系。能力越大，责任越大，天使先生也是这么认为的吧？否则就不会带我游历诸国了。”】耶稣曾和Crowley说过这样的话。

黑蛇不清楚自己当时以什么样的表情注视着这个人类，因为他是知道的，那些由于圣子善举所追随他的人，将在后世把他捧得和造物主一样高，而这从来就不是这个好孩子所希望的，注定被犹大背叛所遭的罪也从不该是他受的。

“能力越大，责任越大”这句话，也本不该在公元一世纪的巴勒斯坦就出现。

【“我只是觉得，如果我的作为能让人们意识到与人为善是一定有好报的话，这世界上也许就不会有那么多争斗与不公了。”】

除了死寂，没有一个“活着的”系统能和平稳定地存续下去，这是世界的公理；而圣子所说的，是连天堂都没能实现的幻梦。黑蛇可以劝他不要再前进了，可以扳下耶稣基督那既定人生轨道上的道闸，让这个孩子过一段简简单单的人生。但是，他在人类的身上看到了自己。

那个梦，那个也许可以让天上地下的大家能坐下来好好谈一谈的梦，才是他忍气吞声接下这烧火棍般暗桩工作的究极理由。他大可以像那只羊曾经建议他的，在地狱浑水摸鱼，努力活下来就好，但是他没有。他放不下天堂，放不下这个世界，也放不下因为莫须有的理由而堕天的前辈们。放学下班路上的嬉笑怒骂，天光透过菩提树叶打在地上的斑驳影迹；图书馆里飘散着的熠熠星尘，休息室难喝咖啡蒸腾上眼镜的水汽白雾；模拟程序运行报错的恼怒警鸣，现实构筑系统全线飘绿时的欢呼与松了口气；某个下午帮自己修好第一个星球的哥哥姐姐，有着拙劣治疗术却告诉自己“没有一个小家伙应该被欺负”的某个人……这一切的一切，是天使希冀的过往，是回不去的梦，纵然那时的自己亦也只是孑然一身。

【“与人为善是正确的。相信自己就好。”】

自己的期待与双边的任务需求混杂在了一起，Crowley对圣子说了这样的话，他没有扳下那“耶稣基督”号人生列车轨道的道闸。

·

根据Satan的指示，Aziraphale应该要以恩客的身份在基督复活的前一天拦下抹大拉的玛利亚[2]，阻止玛利亚前去唤回基督。他便在耶稣门徒驻守的城镇里等着。羊的夜视很差。

算是天堂为防止地狱作祟而安排的方案二，Crowley应该要以门徒的身份跟着抹大拉的玛利亚去往十字架旁的坟地，行守护之实。他便住在了玛利亚的隔壁。

抹大拉的玛利亚有一头漂亮的红发，和天使一样漂亮的红发；这个时候的天使也还没有发现服装制式的问题，始终还穿着黑色的女袍。

然后，笔者觉得不用再多交代什么了，该发生的事儿就这样发生了：新约、圣子复活、准时到达的玛利亚、不知在哪儿偷笑着的老太婆与老大哥、还有某两位第一次的不可言喻之事。

恶魔怎么也没想到抹大拉的玛利亚是位男扮女装的性服务者，这在公元一世纪的巴勒斯坦可谓是过于前卫；但他也没有因此多抱什么疑问，甚至都没有怀疑自己晚上少摸了一扇门的可能性。死马当活马医了，他这么想着。反正黑山羊的真身是Asmodeus，和男人做他也并不排斥，于是全然不顾身下人的竭力反抗，便把人家给办了。

“你个……混账恶魔！该死的，你给我滚……嗯……”

天使的第一反应自然是让这发情的公山羊从自己身上滚下去，完完全全的自卫行为。但在吃了恶魔为了让他安静下来的一个深吻之后，他稍微冷静下来分析了一下现在的状况：

让这恶魔察觉不对劲再去骚扰玛利亚吗？那肯定是不行的。作为一个没有攻击能力的天使自己有其他的方法把这只山羊拖到第二天早上吗？没有。那答案只有一个了。他反正是个男的，贞操没有也就没有了；他也不信自己这长长长长的、淹没于光明之后的一辈子中，能有谁再来喜欢自己。他只是天堂的工具人，只是个有情感的机器，而现在遇到的这件事也无非只是工作的一环。

其实Crowley完全没有冷静下来，反倒还有点破罐子破摔。

而从Aziraphale的角度来看，无非是身下人被自己那无上的吻技给迷得七荤八素从而安分了少许。

不过好在，恶魔是个熟手，天使的第一次也没有太遭罪，脂膏的润滑与进入前的抚慰都恰到好处。只是两人到后来都有点把持不住自己，披着的伪装外衣全都扯了下来。

因此，窗帘被夜风吹开，漆黑的羊角反射着洒落于世的皎洁月光，黑山羊看到那微红眼眶中琥珀宇宙间的金色星辰时，整个人都愣住了。而他胯下侵占在天使身体里的小山羊，却又奇异地鼓胀了几分。天使并未羞愤地叫停，只是揽下恶魔的身躯，沉默地给予亲吻。那吻浸透了苦涩，似噙着泪的夜，欲言又止，有苦难言，和那些为生活所迫的妓女心情如出一辙。

这完全不该出现在天使身上的特性，让恶魔错失了第一时间发现不对劲的任何可能性。

“你这……算什么呢？”黑山羊没有继续下去，却也没有将性器退出，只是任凭天使把他越抱越紧，似要绞死猎物的蟒蛇。

“……我又打不过你，也没什么别的方法能拖你一晚，干脆将计就计。”天使的声音有一点颤抖，前端的性器还软趴趴的，他并没有在这场单方面的性爱中享受到欢愉。

【这只是工作，只是工作所必要的而已，不要紧的。】

【我，怎么样，都不要紧的。】

这般自暴自弃的辞藻散落在各各他干燥的空气里，被黑山羊一个不落地捕捉了下来。似是为了惩罚这黑蛇的心口不一，Aziraphale并未多做怜惜，而是颇为粗暴地开始抽动，希冀着天使能说出点求饶的话语。他对莫名其妙变成的单方面欢愉也有些生气，毕竟他本意并非如此。

不过，直到晨光初现，恶魔释放在天使体内，窗边停了只信鸽带来耶稣复活的好消息，Crowley也没有说一句卑微之辞。

“……不愧是恶魔，真是一点儿情面也不留……嘶……”

多个体位带来的腰肌劳损让黑蛇坐起来取鸽子带来的信件都显得吃力，但看到信件内容后遂立马松了一口气。因不可避免的生理反应而微微扬起的前端干净体面，与浊迹一片、狼狈不堪的股间形成鲜明对比，他没有打算再在恶魔面前多遮掩什么。

“我真的搞不懂你这个人究竟在想什么。”Aziraphale倒了杯热茶递给倚在床头的黑蛇，后者好似没事儿人一般接过，黑山羊心情复杂。

“至少，我是说至少，恶魔们会享受这不请自来的好事，不像你……哎！”羊挠了挠头上灰黑色的乱发，大动脉里好似堵了块棉花，心情不畅，这叫做负罪感或是愧疚感的东西让他感到不适。

他隐隐觉得自己强奸了天使，但对方也没有明确表示拒绝，他便糊涂了。那这算什么？合奸？好像也不对。他得整理一下思绪：Crowley能因此得到什么好处吗？没有。Crowley有因此得到愉悦吗？没有。那这就是强奸，Aziraphale心里那只更小的恶魔大吼着告诉他。

这样确定了之后，只见黑羊一骨碌滚下床，非常干脆地给天使来了个土下座。

“我很抱歉！非常抱歉！万分抱歉！一开始只是个误会，我应该去找玛利亚的……”

“而我就是为了不让你这种意外发生在玛利亚这个重要因果人物身上。”天使的话语很淡，品不出喜怒哀乐，似是情感与好恶对他而言并不重要，“从某种角度上来说，我的工作也算是顺利完成了。你没什么好抱歉的。”

“倒是你，这是怎么了？一点儿也不干脆，这完全不是你的处事风格，反倒跟你那张叫做‘Aziraphale’的皮囊相像起来了。”黑蛇反问起羊来。

恶魔并不知道要怎么回答，他第一次意识到这天使身上的问题比他想象的要严重更多。如果这天不是他摸进来呢？如果是别的更凶残的恶魔或生物呢？这家伙也会毫不犹豫地接下吧，因为是工作。

因为是工作。

因为是工作。因为是工作。

因为是工作。因为是工作。因为是工作。

因为是工作，所以自己就不重要。因为是工作，因为是上面的安排，下面的人就要无条件遵守。

因为那不可言喻的破烂玩意儿！！！

这是他们当年掀起反旗的原因，很自然、很合理的原因。也因此，不可能用如此愤怒和天使讲理。讲不通。

相比较之下，这算是天使对他施加的精神伤害反倒更说得通一些。

“……如果你是以看一个恶魔自责为乐，那恭喜你，你这条狡猾的天堂黑蛇，你赢了。”有些自怨自艾地，黑山羊回答道，但答非所问。

“你在说什么东西？”

“算了，也知道你不会告诉我。”Aziraphale权当自己在自言自语，意欲重新披上白色的伪装，起身去门徒集会地看看。

“哎，你等……啊……”还没等恶魔披上天堂用伪装，身后便传来戛然而止的人声和什么东西“扑通”翻倒在地的声响，是天使欲和他一起走但站起时两腿一软摔在了地上。

除此之外，天使面色惨白，紧抿着的下唇没什么血色。

由此，黑山羊这才知道了天使也许一辈子都不会提起的、由这份“工作”所带来的侵蚀事宜；并且，留在体内的恶魔精液使圣洁的应激反应愈发蛮横，就像是得了重感冒一样，高烧不退。

由此，黑山羊也知道了，Crowley这个家伙岂止是不关心“自我”，还不要命。

“我血厚，不碍事的。”

“死不了的，你还得去耶稣基督那儿看看吧，赶紧去了。”

“没事的，说了没事的，这点事情……”

天使絮絮叨叨了很久，恶魔一句没回，只是忙着给他打水净身，并且拜托人送一些圣餐圣酒过来。Aziraphale意识到，如果真那么听这天使的话，少做些费神的事，这天使也许不知道什么时候就会擅自死在他看不见的什么地方了；另外，天使有些明显为自己开脱的话没必要去听，那应该是讨好型人格落下的祸根。

曾经在天堂，Crowley应该也过得不如意，看着话痨累了不自觉睡过去的黑蛇，恶魔如此想着。也许从不知何时开始，或者从伊甸园被搭话时就开始了吧，他已经离不开这位口不对心的天使了。

他得想办法把这个不让人省心的天使拴在自己身边，或者定期见他一回，确定他还安好；并且，出于一些私心，他希望让天使知道合理的肉体欢愉并不是不可接受的，或者，他也抱着一些小小的期许，希望天使能接受他，希望那根小天使能因为他而高兴地站起来。于是，某段不可言喻的肉体关系便在黑蛇醒转后的一段对话里被确立了：

“你应该知道我是司掌哪条原罪的王储，是吧？”

“嗯，色欲么，Asmodeus先生。”

“那你也应该做好这一晚之后成为我固定床伴的觉悟。”黑山羊故作正经，“尽管事后处理还挺麻烦的，但我不讨厌。能和现役天使做爱不失为美事一桩。”

“……你想说什么。”黑蛇把被单拉高了些，他确是没有想到恶魔会提出这种要求。

“我想和你做个交易。”恶魔讪笑，他也不知道自己笑得是否得当，不过看黑蛇傻愣愣的反应，他自认应该笑得不错，“我大概每半年有一次发情期，山羊嘛，你知道的。我会到人间无差别挑选猎物，但每次质量都参差不齐我也有点难受……”

“所以你想让我当你的固定床伴？”

“和聪明人讲话就是开心！”黑山羊补充道，“这件事情双方受益：我得到了一个固定且高质量的性爱对象，你得到我的一份承诺。你若讨好我，我便承诺不向Satan报告你的身份，人间还能少个每半年就有人被操死的事端，你还能向天堂多一份功绩。当然，每次事后我都会帮你清理干净。”

对于性爱，Crowley谈不上喜欢，就第一次的经历来看，就算对象是一名绝顶好手，他也谈不上能给出多积极的反馈。前列腺高潮感觉十分微妙，不上不下的怪难受；至于正经射精，也许是身体素质过好了的原因，作为下位的话他似乎需要更长一点的时间，或者更细致入微的抚慰。

“……你究竟想干什么？我好歹也有点自知之明，我不是一个理想的性爱对象：反应很冷淡，事后处理又麻烦。你应该有什么别的理由。”犹豫了一会儿，黑蛇质问道。

“……啊，被你看出来了啊，哈哈。”Aziraphale打马虎眼的功力见长，有的时候真假参半才是最好的选择，“你说过，我的存在是必要的，光这件事我就欠你一份过大了的人情。但是，你这个天使不太让人省心，要是昨晚不是我而是别的恶魔呢？我也是有一点独占欲的。另外，如果放出Crowley有Asmodeus罩着的讯息，你在地狱也不太会受到欺负。”

“根据你这个不要脸的说法，你完全是在为我着想。得了吧……”

“哦，我合同都拟好了，你看一下，有什么不满意的都可以提。”一卷羊皮纸被毕恭毕敬且不由分说地交到天使手里，乙方一栏里Aziraphale已经签好了名字，自然，是签的“Asmodeus”。

这纸契约定得十分巧妙，明明是要求天使讨好恶魔，但天使却是甲方，条款中的内容明显对天使有利，恶魔只要求稳定的肉体关系，天使得至少每半年来报到一次，见面频率可以无上限。条款中甚至还表示，如果甲方在意，乙方可以对这份肉体关系宣誓忠贞，即不再有其他肉体关系对象。排除天使不得不放下的自尊，这纸契约的天平明显过分倾向于天使侧，这是一笔稳赚不赔的买卖，而且恶魔的契约精神是他们唯一值得信赖的长处。

对曾经引导过自己之人抛出的橄榄枝，该说是心动呢还是别的什么，天使有点动摇了。不是动摇他身为天使的身份，而是“一个人也能打点好所有的一切”这样的想法。就算是用贞操买来的，能有同样立场的人和自己说说话总是好事，更何况还能彼此交换地狱与天堂的信息。何乐而……

但是，自己好像并不希望和Aziraphale的关系只是这样一张卖身契，Crowley有些犹豫，可他马上就说服了自己：这只是痴心妄想，真情实意从来就不该奢望，他的私人意见从来就不重要，重要的一直以来也就只有他的工作能力罢了。

他深吸一口气，从黑山羊那儿接过羽毛笔，龙飞凤舞地签下了Crowley这个名字。

“不签你的真名吗？”看着那工整的花体字，恶魔有一丢丢失望。

“……如果有再用那个名字的日子，你这纸契约也作废了。”天使指了指某条条款，上面写着“若任意一方的隐秘工作结束，则此契约就此作废”，顺便补充了一句，“我先说好，不要对我给你的反馈有什么期待。对我来说，毕竟是和敌对势力做爱，可能看起来会像个性冷淡。”

“这个都是小事。”黑山羊脑子里倒也没想到这一茬，他只对能确保天使安危这件事松了一口气。固定性爱对象什么的他也权当自己是赚来的，本身就不抱希望，倒不如说第一次天使没有挺得跟个僵尸一样他就已经谢天谢地了。

当然，对于某位天使来说，这不过是又一个世间不断上演着的“真香”故事了。

·

——TBC ——

·

注：

[1] 诺亚的三个儿子。

[2] 有传说称，抹大拉的玛利亚是听了基督教诲之后愿悔改从善的妓女。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊~果然带上原创的六千年剧情就一定会爆字数……又懒得重新分章节了_(:з」∠)_


	15. Chapter 15

·

—— 公元41年 ——

耶稣基督的那起闹剧已过去了8年，正是古罗马帝国繁盛之时。Crowley穿着一身漆黑的古罗马宽长袍，戴着在那时便十分新潮的墨镜，坐在一家酒馆的吧台前。古罗马最为辉煌时分，人们的生活倒是与现代也没有太大区别，除了没有微电子行业所衍生出的种种产物。

酒馆的女招待个子高挑，有着健康的小麦色肌肤，她对黑蛇抛起媚眼。不是因为老蛇这时候有多帅气逼人，而是因为他长袍上的胸针与月桂冠。他在古罗马的身份是一名参议员。

“您这儿有些什么？”黑蛇问道。

裹挟着地中海海风的咸涩空气略显干燥，他想讨杯水喝，葡萄酒的话则是更好。

“哦，都写在店门口的板上了。所有的酒都两塞斯特斯[1]一瓶，除了那松香味的希腊葡萄酒，那玩意儿可不便宜。”女招待回道。

“随便啦，你觉得是能喝的玩意儿就行，我渴死了。”天使抱怨道，“这地方的太阳实在是过于毒辣了。”

“可不是呢！”

女招待上了一壶自家酿的糙米酒，这是她十分得意的自酿酒，只可惜卖得并不好。

这时，穿着一身白色宽长袍的Aziraphale进店来，似是也被这过于耀眼的日光晒晕了头。他左右张望，注意到了吧台边的Crowley。

“嘿，Craw……啊不对，看我这记性……Crowley！好巧啊！”

而黑蛇一点儿也不想理会这无事献殷勤的黑山羊，更不要说几天前他已经见过恶魔了，以履行那半年一次的不平等条约。也不出他所料地，那没皮没脸的恶魔径直坐在了他的旁边。

“在地狱还好吧？”恶魔特意压低了声线询问。他关心黑蛇的近况，但这天使在床上就永远像个蚌壳一样，始终不会开启他的金口聊些日常工作的琐事。

【“如果你想要添点情趣我还是会叫的。”】那倔强的天使说过这样的话。

【“不了不了。”】他苦笑着拒绝.那没啥意思，那真的没啥意思，如果是像工作一样的例行公事，那还不如不要。

“你似乎每次都会问些愚蠢的问题。”墨镜后的金瞳白了身旁的伪天使一眼，“地狱永远不会是‘好’的。不谈我原来的身份与阵营，浸淫在黑暗中的我也是。”

“我只是想和你聊聊。”Aziraphale委屈巴巴，“每半年一次的见面你都不太说自己的事。”

“我并不觉得在那样的场合谈天说地是合适的。”黑蛇意欲赶人，“并且，我觉得和你在契约以外的时间点见面也并不十分合适。”

但是，黑山羊仿佛没有听明白天使的逐客令，赖在他身边不走，甚至还点了一盆牡蛎吃。天使无奈，便又向女招待要了个杯子，把酒给恶魔满上。后者也是不客气，接过杯子便喝了起来。

“参议员？如果我没记错的话，你不是才来罗马没多久么？”Aziraphale放下杯子，这米酒并不配他面前的这盆牡蛎。

“地狱安排好的，我执行便是。”

“那我可否有幸得知，这次的任务对象是谁呢？”黑山羊递过来一个牡蛎，被黑蛇嫌恶地推了回去。

“告诉你也无妨，是卡利古拉。我觉得我什么都不用干，那老东西够过分的了。”Crowley摸了摸后脑勺，似是还没有习惯被那个暴力皇帝命令剪成的短发，“你咧？我记得你是……”

“尼禄。”恶魔吞下那颗被天使拒绝了的牡蛎，眼神瞥向一边，似是不太想谈起的样子。

“怎么了吗？”

“……说来惭愧，我想教他音乐，我坚信那天堂之音一定会把他的价值观给带歪。”黑山羊要了瓶松香希腊葡萄酒，这家的牡蛎很是新鲜，他不想因为配酒而浪费了它们，“但他已经十分喜欢音乐了，只不过那歌声……[2]”

“你这话倒是说的不错，天堂那些个玩意儿我觉得都是超声波杀伤性武器。”天使难得牵了牵嘴角，“尼禄的歌声怎么了吗？”

“就……有点过于前卫了。不谈这个，更过分的是，”女招待递上价钱高了整整两倍的松香葡萄酒，光是那浓醇的香气就让恶魔折服，他喝了一口继续道，“这小家伙才五岁，就想着怎么泡男人，甚至想对我的屁股下手。”

Crowley差点儿一口酒喷出来，酒水呛到了气管里，他咳个不停。Aziraphale赶忙拍拍他的背帮他缓缓。

“现在的小孩啊……啧啧。”黑山羊一边拍着老蛇一边抱怨道。

“咳……我记得他是到你家来学唱歌的是吧，那小鬼会不会前几天正好看到我们在……你懂的。”黑蛇擦了擦嘴，面色难看起来。

“我不是很确定，但我总觉得他应该是在别的地方学到这种事情的。”恶魔撒了谎，他隐瞒了小尼禄那晚在他的音乐教室里透过门缝和月光看到宫廷教师与参议员云雨的场面，也隐瞒了小尼禄问起时自己详细给他解释了同性之间究竟是什么样关系的这件事情。

至于理由嘛……他是地狱安插在天堂的间谍，理由自是不可言说。

“你牡蛎真不吃吗？你如果嫌这儿不新鲜我们可以去佩特洛尼乌斯的店，我和他还有点儿交情，他家的牡蛎是全罗马最好的。”黑山羊依然尝试诱惑天使吃一次牡蛎，那细嫩柔滑的的口感总能让他想到天使的肌肤。

“我不吃生食。怪恶心的。”依然被Crowley果断拒绝。

·

—— 公元537年 ——

这是威塞克斯公国领地内一个浓雾弥漫的清晨，Aziraphale牵着一匹白马，领军至一处无名丘陵。

“有人吗？我是圆桌骑士团的Aziraphale爵士，我要面见你们的黑骑士！”

一个流浪汉般的身影突然出现在被雾气笼罩的森林空地上，破布烂衫。他带领身着银色铠甲的黑山羊往森林深处走去。他们在一处开阔地停下，迷雾深处现出一个模糊的黑色身影，并且传出明显是装的厉声呵斥：

“大胆来人！你已面见黑骑士，今日便是你的死期！”

啊，那家伙真是一点儿威慑力也没有。

“嘿，Craw……嗐，Crowley！我知道是你！别装模作样的了，你一点儿也不合适！”恶魔对着迷雾里的那团黑影吼道。

那黑影摇了摇，遂立即出现在黑山羊面前。他把头盔掀开，露出骇人的一对金瞳。

“你到底什么时候能一次性叫对我现在的名字？”

“哎，我这不是一个顺口么就……”恶魔意欲挠挠后脑勺，抬手才发现自己戴着头盔，便忿忿把手放下，“不说这个，你究竟在搞什么？自立山头吗？你的事迹都传到亚瑟王耳朵里了，这与你一贯隐秘的行事作风可不像。”

“圆桌骑士团里并没有一名叫Aziraphale的爵士。”黑蛇没有正面回应山羊的提问，倒是反过来咄咄逼人。

迷雾中又现出几个黑色身影，是地狱的随从们。黑蛇挥了挥手，表示没什么大事，领路的流浪汉便与那几个模糊的人形轮廓重新消失在浓厚的森林雾气中。

“这是根据两边的任务交代，我自己所做出的决断。”地狱同僚走后，Crowley如此对黑山羊解释道，“我得先和加雷斯打一架，让他获胜；再在梅登斯比武大会上临时投诚北威尔士王，让崔斯坦获胜[3]；所以我必须名声在外，这样才能证明这两位的实力，让他们加入圆桌骑士团。”

恶魔咳了两声，天使的任务和他的任务截然相反，他就是来搅局的那个人。

“所以你实际上究竟顶着圆桌骑士团里的哪个名号？”天使追问。

“可我记得你骑马老是摔，你怎么和别人打？”恶魔答非所问。

“下面自是希望我赢，但是你懂，我得输，骑马的事儿可以成为我并不适合这份工作的合理理由。”盔甲零件碰撞的声音在枝杈间回响，“你不是圆桌骑士团的人，那你这冠冕堂皇的一身来找我作甚？”

“我把加雷斯打发跑了，他不会拐到你这边来，我来拖住你。”Aziraphale突然抽出宝剑，做出战斗架势。

天使“啧”了一声，遂放下头盔。伴着不易令人察觉的翅膀扑棱声响，他消失在了黑山羊面前。

恶魔在主路的第三棵黑山楂树下找到已经落败了的天使，本来Crowley应该在第一棵黑山楂树下就和加雷斯决斗。

“你还好吧？”黑羊的慰问在黑蛇的耳朵里听来完全就是嘲笑。

“当然不好。”他挣扎着从地上爬起来，手捂上侧腹，“断了两根肋骨能好到哪里去。”

恶魔也不知道自己为什么要跟过来，之前履行契约的时候就经常看到黑蛇身上大大小小的伤痕，都是骑士决斗留下的。他也问过天使，明明不擅长冷兵器作战为什么还要接这样的任务？明明是治愈好手为什么不给自己疗伤？但天使也始终只是回：

【“死不了就没事儿，我血厚。你该干嘛干嘛，早点完事我早点滚。”】

他不是那么在意自己的死活。

也就是从亚瑟王时期开始，恶魔对天使隐隐约约有了这样的印象，但此后的很长时间，他都希望是自己想错了，他不相信恶魔的直觉，就算是自己的直觉。所以他长久对此不闻不问。

不过，他还是在梅登斯比武大会的前一天去见了天使，并且把他五花大绑丢进了卡美洛特的地牢里。随后，黑山羊将自己的银白铠甲变成黑色，骑上地狱标配但Crowley就是骑不了的那种目露红光的漆黑汗血宝马，化名未受洗的帕勒弥德斯，奔赴梅登斯比武大会现场。

一如《亚瑟王之死》传说中所叙述的那样，帕勒弥德斯在惹怒了崔斯坦后加入了北威尔士王的麾下，又在与兰斯洛特的决斗中落败，后转变阵营，可以说是回到了亚瑟王的麾下。此后，恶魔与崔斯坦数次交战，在崔斯坦好不容易出了口恶气并且两人双双被来搅局的兰斯洛特打落马下之后，成为了圆桌骑士团中的好伙伴。

“你抢了我的活，地狱那边你真的不要紧吗？”卡美洛特城中的小酒馆里，Crowley向Aziraphale如此问道。

“我已经把报告给撒旦了，尽管不是本来的工作，但业绩应该是够了的。”黑山羊喝了口麦酒。

摩根勒菲是他煽动的，梅林是他支开的，崔斯坦和伊索德的那些破事儿也是他在背后拨弄着人偶线。若这些还不够地狱的份子钱那他Asmodeus也不知道要怎么办了。

但是，这些其实都不是一定要做的事。某种意味上来说，黑山羊只是不希望天使顶着个讨厌的皮囊还要那么辛苦地工作，但此时的他还不清楚自己内心的真实想法。

不过，这些被无意埋下的地狱种子，间接导致了卡姆兰之丘一役。 

·

—— 公元1601年 ——

开业两年的环球剧院正在上演新的剧目，但观众只有零零散散三两个，七倒八歪地或躺在座位上、或坐在地上。剧目似乎并不有趣，哈欠此起彼伏，站在台下的剧作家——威廉·莎士比亚郁郁寡欢。

然而俗话说得好，真正的天才不会泯然众人矣，万事总会出现转机，台下此时站着两位大隐隐于市的伯乐。这两位伯乐之一，白色的那位，正在小吃摊前买那明显溢价过多了的葡萄；而另一位黑色的则困于座位区与站立区的栏门是推还是拉才能打开。

Crowley费了一番功夫拉开那碍眼的栏门，踱到已经开始吃葡萄不吐葡萄皮并津津有味地看剧的Aziraphale面前。舞台上演着的是《哈姆雷特》，台下观众昏昏欲睡的神色使得台上的男主角都演得没精打采。

“我以为我们会更不显眼一些，融入嘈杂的人群，像森林中的树叶那样。”黑蛇略听了几句那上演着的剧目，遣词造句略显平淡，演员演技不够有张力，但这位作家的思想感觉很有趣。

“我本来也是这么认为的，谁知道这年代英国人的审美如此垃圾。”恶魔忿忿地往嘴里丢了颗葡萄，“葡萄吃吗？”

“不了，要吐核还要吐皮，怪麻烦的。”天使歪了歪脑袋，又看了看四周无聊到甚至睡过去的人们，“这剧是叫《哈姆雷特》是吧……和莎士比亚的旧作相比，总觉得少了些什么……”

“作者本人在这儿，要不你亲自跟他聊聊？”

“那还是算了。我们不该在工作之外干涉过多现世。”

然而，莎士比亚本人却凑了过来。观众的评论与态度，成功或失败的原因，身为作者之人不可能不想知道。更何况天使与恶魔不似其他买便宜滞销票来看剧的中下层老百姓，那墨镜、那山羊胡、那绣花白缎、那白色小皮鞋，一看就是上流社会出来的人，如果有贵族阶层的推荐，再烂的剧目也一定会大火！

“您好，先生们。”所以剧作家主动上前询问，“可否赏光，给鄙人的剧目提出一些建议？或者，给演员一些回应，先生们也看到这窘境了……”

“您的意思是……”Aziraphale礼貌地笑笑，“比如说，那家伙父亲的鬼魂出现在他身后时，我就大叫：‘他在你身后！’……这样的？”

Crowley扶额，这太蠢了。

“就是这样！非常感谢！”剧作家为贵族听进去了自己的话而感到欣喜，“这能让台上的演员感到自己是被需要的！他们对剧本的演绎是有意义的！”

他转而回身对台上的“哈姆雷特”说：

“Burbage先生！请把台词说流利一些！这两位先生正看着呢！”

“……我觉得这纯粹是在浪费时间。”男主角有些自暴自弃。

“不不不，你演得很好！台词再讲得抑扬顿挫一些就更不错了！”黑山羊在台下鼓励道，好似一个真正的天使。

“你戏过了。”黑蛇在一旁悄声道。这恶魔演得太像，若不是他伊甸园时就看透了那层白色的绵羊皮，他怕是也要被骗过去。

某种程度上来说，那时的一时兴起似乎也成了好事。

“鼓励年轻人是身为长辈应尽的责任嘛。”恶魔向他挤了挤眼。

“那先生，您的朋友怎么认为呢？”年轻男主演不为所动，似是如此虚假的希望与鼓励他已经听腻了。他看向一边的Crowley，他当话剧演员也不一天两天了，他早是知道，习惯沉默之人说出来的话才更有分量。

“先生您应该继续精进。”黑蛇回应道，“另外补充一句，我和这家伙不是朋友，只是生意关系。”

“对对对，只是生意关系。”恶魔一把揽上天使的肩头，好哥们儿一般。天使这次没有把黑山羊推开。

他们的契约闹剧维持了大概6个半世纪，从女巫狩猎开始便停下了。中世纪这整整一千年的时光里善恶的边界变得模糊不清，事情也开始像脱了轨的列车那样开始不受天堂和地狱的控制，但对于天使和恶魔来说，他们的工作反而变得简单起来，他们可以毫无顾虑地做他们自己。也由此，他知道了更多黑蛇的想法。在了解了天使更多之后，他便不再想让对方履行那纸契约上的义务。

于是，从某次两人狠狠教训了一通在他们行好事时闯进来的宗教裁判所执行官开始，黑山羊就名正言顺地没再和黑蛇约炮。取而代之，他开始约黑蛇出来吃饭看剧逛公园……用现代一些的话来说，就是约会。这样的关系直到工业革命前后，天使红着脸主动提出让黑山羊不要再继续这温吞的态度，他也会开始享受性爱而告终。

回到17世纪的环球剧院，那男主演听了Crowley的话后犹豫了一会儿，遂将剧目进行了下去：

“生，抑或死，这是个问——”

台词被Aziraphale的怒斥所打断，黑山羊手舞足蹈地厉声教训起Burbage先生，像是奇怪的哑剧演员。

“生——，抑或是死——尾音拉长！更真情实感一些！更抑扬顿挫一些！让别人知道你的阴郁、纠结、与愤慨啊！哈姆雷特先生！！！”

男主演先是一惊，然后十分感激地看了恶魔一眼，继续那王子复仇的独白。莎士比亚自豪地看着台上逐渐沉浸入角色的Burbage先生，像是知道自家孩子考上贵族学校的父母。

“他可棒了，不是吗？”披着绵羊皮的黑山羊悄声对黑蛇说。

天使沉默，似是在考虑如何夸奖这个努力的人类才好，单单一个“棒”、一个“好”是不够的……

“……岁月无法夺其风华，旧俗无法去其百色 [4] 。”良久，Crowley终是蹦出了如此一句话。

“你这人，净不爱说人话。”黑山羊晃了晃脑袋，“你咋不去当个剧作家呢？”

“没那时间。我还有麻烦的工作。”黑蛇看向地板，皮鞋挑弄起地上的小石子。

不说人话这种事情，以前在天堂可是家常便饭。

“哦，刚刚那句话可真棒！”天使的喃喃自语传到了剧作家的耳朵里，他赶紧掏出小本本把这智慧的言语与精妙的词藻给记录下来。似是注意到二者疑惑的目光，莎士比亚先生才意识到可能出现的版权问题。

“那个，两位先生……”

“不，没什么。”Aziraphale刚想说什么，便被黑蛇若无其事的回应给打断了。

待剧作家走到其他观众身边询问意见时，恶魔才再次与天使搭话：

“我说，你究竟想做什么？刚刚那话怎么听都不像是随口说的啊。”

“我不像你，没有那么多花花肠子弯弯绕，我只觉得台上这位获得了回应以后，的确演得很好。”黑蛇回道，“倒是你，你在天堂这么久了还没习惯这样的说话方式吗？”

“我也许永远也习惯不了，就算我的角色设定是个娘娘腔南蛮子。”恶魔摊了摊手，“这周末我得去趟爱丁堡，怪远的，又不让用奇迹，一会儿看完我还要绕个路租马匹，可烦死了。”

Crowley看了看他，黑山羊只觉这天使的神色十分古怪，墨镜后的眼瞳中不知藏着什么。后者上下打量了他一番，遂说：

“我这周末也得去爱丁堡。”

诶，这不巧了么，是个骑马约会的好机会啊！

“我也不得不骑马去，”天使接着说，“但地狱分配给我的那几匹玩意儿……先不说我骑马总是摔这件事，地狱那些有着赤色眼珠、杀气腾腾的汗血宝马……啧啧，我并不觉得有利于隐秘工作的执行。”

“归根到底还是你骑不了马，对不？”黑山羊总是过于会抓重点，不合时宜地抓重点。

“行，我承认。”黑蛇摘下眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁，“能不能去租辆马车，AA制，或者我出钱也行。”

“怎么，你是打算和我一块儿去？”恶魔窃喜。

“我觉得没什么问题，反正都是徒劳。”似是站得有些累了，天使在看台上挑了个位子坐下，话里听起来有些无奈，“我们已经被派去苏格兰好几次了，每次都做一样的事情，我一开始甚至以为我的身份暴露了，但后来发现只是管理层智障。”

“放宽心嘛，这工作就是这样的你又不是不知道，而且对你我来说这难道不是好事么，模糊不清的善恶边界之类的。”黑山羊在天使身旁坐下，絮絮叨叨地开导着，殊不知最近天堂与Crowley的联系已经开始不太准时。

“随便了。”

“我透了点天堂的账单，我想让人们来看《哈姆雷特》。”不知是不是为了让天使开心，还是为了活跃逐渐沉闷下来的气氛，恶魔如是说，“王子复仇记感觉很邪恶。”

“哦？是吗？算我账上好了。支票拿来。”

不知什么时候，Aziraphale兜里纯白的天堂支票单到了黑蛇的手里，黑蛇龙飞凤舞地签上了一个恶魔看不懂的符号。那符号开始还闪着地狱的火光，不消一刻，黑暗便退去了，璨白的纸张上留下浅金色的笔迹，还泛着盈盈微光。

黑山羊确定一定以及肯定他和黑蛇的那纸契约上Crowley签的不是这玩意儿，但签名他又有点儿眼熟，有种既视感，可想不起来了。并且，他似乎还听见一声极为无奈的轻浅叹息。

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1] 古罗马货币。

[2] 打 fgo 的都懂这个梗，抱歉夹了私货。

[3] 典出自托马斯·马洛礼《亚瑟王之死》。在加雷斯与崔斯坦的篇章中，都有出现一身黑的骑士，加雷斯篇章中没有名字，崔斯坦篇章中名为未受洗的帕勒弥德斯爵士。

[4] 原文：Age does not wither nor custom stale her/his infinite variety . 现实典出自莎士比亚《安东尼与克利奥帕特拉》第二幕，爱诺巴勃斯描述安东尼对克利奥帕特拉的爱。朱生豪译本并无法让人感觉这句话的精妙，因此此处采用自翻意译。（这句话材料找得超累，英文原文还好，但中文翻译搜出来都是好兆头台本……还是希望大家去了解一下原典，查出来好兆头的时候我真的感觉很荒谬。）


	16. Chapter 16

·

—— 公元1793年10月16日 ——

Aziraphale是在离刑场稍远的一座桥上找到Crowley的。他本以为善良的天使会来救他，可直到被拖上刑场的最后一刻，黑蛇都没有出现。不得已之下，黑山羊便使用了自己身为地狱王储的真实力量逃出生天。

其实一个人间的躯壳，无论对身为权天使的Aziraphale、还是身为地狱王储的Asmodeus而言，只不过是如同衣裳一般的消耗品，区别只在于需不需要打一份冗余的申请表。但是那断头台的形制不免让人想到屠宰场中宰杀牛羊猪等牲口的玩意儿，恶魔觉得恶心，更不要说他自己还是一头黑山羊。

恶魔本想办成个掉了脑袋的死人模样调戏一下天使，可远远看到杵在桥头的黑蛇脸上那难以捉摸的神色，那些拙劣的猎奇点子便烟消云散了。他换了身左翼民主自由人士常穿的平民服饰，悄无声息地站到了如今站在得势的雅各宾派一边的黑蛇身旁。循着Crowley的目光看去，是高高悬起的断头台刀片，如果Aziraphale记得没错，快是那个可悲的皇后被砍头的时候了。

“你没有来救我，我有点失望。”

黑蛇没有回他。

“我的确有那个能力自行脱离困境，但我有时也会想撒撒娇不是。”

带着墨镜的红发男子依旧没有回他，只是愣愣地看着远处的人群热络起来，拴着刀片的麻绳被砍断，沉重却锋利的刀片径直落下，然后被压迫久了的人们发出好似革命胜利的欢呼声。

天使和恶魔都知道，革命早在一月的时候就胜利了[1]，但这场革命却又注定是不胜利的[2]，就像当年天堂被一拆为二的缘由那样。

“我们去吃饭吧，我要有可丽饼作甜点的餐厅。”恶魔戳了戳天使胸前红白蓝三色扎成的布花，那小玩意儿许是戴了有些时日，边缘都翻起了毛边。

天使还是没有理睬黑山羊，只是跃上身前的桥栏，靠着一旁的灯柱在大理石栏杆上坐下，悬空的脚下是静静流淌的塞纳河，不似空气中的激进与焦灼。

Aziraphale记得，在还披着贵族身份的时候，Crowley与安托瓦内特王后相谈甚欢。

“我早和你说了，皇室的事情不要过多掺和，就算你在那姑娘身上看到了昔日的自己也一样。”他没有紧跟着黑蛇跃上栏杆一同坐在桥头，只是背对着塞纳河，倚上黑铁灯柱，燃起的烟草加重了空气中的不安。

“至少，你没有像她那样，懵懂无知地被卷入当年保守派与自由派的争论中，什么都不知道地就落下地狱。”恶魔淡淡地吐出一口烟气，遍知万物却无法改变其命运的无奈回荡在93年的巴黎秋日上空。

天使还是不回话，黑山羊便陪他看了一整天的刀起刀落，还有恍若无事发生的塞纳河水。直到刑场的血红染上了天空，华灯初上，暮色低垂，天使才说了这天的第一句话：

“我不该送她那条项链。” [3]

玛丽是个会说出“何不食肉糜”如此荒唐话的贵族大小姐，却也是个从未涉及任何权钱斗争的天真女子。路易十六被处死的当下，若不是民愤难遏，她作为配偶其实罪不至死。要不是他没等天堂的传信和黑山羊的劝阻自作主张送出去那条项链的话……

“那根项链，你不去送也会有别人去送的。”当时Aziraphale为什么让黑蛇对那根项链的事考虑再三，就是因为接到这个任务的人其实是他，“往好的方面想，至少你能在地狱站稳脚跟了。”

回应黑山羊的是一声怜悯的长叹。

最近天堂的来信开始变得不准时，有时甚至会用不靠谱的流浪汉来送信，黑蛇不免有些焦虑。雅各宾派、保皇派、罗伯斯庇尔、大革命，地狱、天堂、撒旦、一分为二的世界，一切都没什么差别，激进主义和教条主义的结果是必然。他是构筑世界的Raphael，编织命运布匹的炽天使，他最清楚这些。

那为什么，他还要到地狱来做这样的工作呢？没有必要分清黑白对错输赢的情况下，暗桩的意义又是什么呢？

【因为不得不装出天堂和地狱还得干一架的阵势嘛，你也知道好斗派和不服输的家伙并不在少数；而且说不想和自己的大儿子就这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事和解，那可真是天大的谎言了。】

在下来之前，主似乎说过这样的话。但这应该只是千层酥的第一层，那蛋糕中心的白兰地，应是些更不可言喻的东西。

“我们去吃饭吧，我肚子饿了。”Aziraphale扯了扯黑蛇的衣角，将后者拉出过度沉溺的纠结思绪，“你好歹是雅各宾派的人，巴黎这儿的高级餐厅总该有些门道。”

“克瑞……可丽饼，是么？”

对吃食不太讲究的黑蛇自是不懂这个叫“可瑞普斯”的东西究竟是个啥，好在雅各宾派高层常去的几家餐厅都有提供。其实不知从什么时候开始，他不再排斥那头黑山羊存在于自己身边。那家伙高兴，他也就高兴，纵然他自己没有太大的好恶；那家伙觉得好吃的东西，他也觉得好吃，纵然由于地狱的反噬他已经丧失味觉很久了；那家伙想发泄生理诉求，他也就让他做，纵然心里有着这样那样的不满与担忧。

是不是由于自己其实已经堕落了，所以上面便不再频繁来信了呢？席间啜酒，Crowley不免想到这一点。但看着对面品评着甜点，是不是还喃喃自语的Aziraphale，他一次有了和这层漆黑的皮囊相称的想法：纠结这些有个屁的用处！

相比较于断断续续联络的天堂，也许地狱……不，应该是这个恶魔，能给他更多安全感也说不定。

至于公元2012年两人拌嘴提到的谁救谁、谁欠谁的问题，那其实是几个月后黑山羊因为某场宴席的请客问题被雅各宾派的人误会成吉伦特派余党，又一次因为可丽饼差点儿被送上断头台的故事了。

·

—— 公元1862年 ——

自建成起400多年，直到21世纪，圣詹姆斯公园都没有太大的变化，它忠实地保留了1660年代查理二世在位时期的皇家园林工艺，更不用说未遭受战火洗礼的第一次工业革命后期。

Crowley一袭黑衣，心不在焉地向池塘中的鸭子撒着面包屑，Aziraphale站在他身旁，做着同样的事情。天使似是有什么心事，黑山羊叫了他好几声他才反应过来。

“哦，抱歉，你说什么？”

比上次见面更加生分了的语气让恶魔皱起了眉头。

“你最近好像状态很差。”Aziraphale询问道，“从上世纪60年代开始英国应该就比较太平了，论理应是没我们两个什么事儿……所以你究竟在忙活什么？”

“没什么，就……天堂传下来那些莫须有的，你也知道。”手中的面包撒完，黑蛇下意识看向别处，黑色羊皮手套松了松系得过于端正的领带，“其实我一直在想，如果一切都乱套了会怎么样?你真的变回了天使，而我也真的落下了地狱。这一切的一切都不是间谍活动而是真的，我再也回不到楼上去，你再也走不下那寥寥数级阶梯。”

“别说傻话。”黑山羊不明白身旁的家伙为什么要说这些，在相对和平的日子里这些字词的冒出甚至有些不合逻辑，但他权当是天使一如既往地有些悲观而已。

他没有深想下去。但他应该深想下去的。明明眼前叫个不停的水鸭和落在肩头的广场鸽都在提醒他天使有什么不对了。因此，在Aziraphale真正得到消息的100年后，他肠子都悔青了。

“……事实上，”Crowley沉默了一会儿，继续道，“我想请你帮我一个忙。”

恶魔听言，立即兴奋了起来，天使的请求可真是千年等一回。

“尽管说，毕竟合作契约还是一直有效的。只要井水不犯河水。”内容都不需要听，黑山羊便一口答应了下来。

天使看了看一旁开始赶鸽子的恶魔，惊讶于对方一介奸商却还没听内容就答应得如此爽快。手杖轻敲地面，广场鸽纷纷离开黑山羊落到天使的肩头和脚边，黑蛇将自己的诉求娓娓道来：

“听着，如果一切真的都变得像脱轨的列车那样不受你我任何一方控制了的话，我需要一份保险。”

人寿，还是平安？Aziraphale本来想如此调侃一番，但空气中弥漫着不安，是天使漏出来的一些夸克级圣洁因子，恶魔便知道这不是开玩笑的好时机。

可是，黑蛇的这个要求很奇怪，他为什么要向一介恶魔索求担保呢？就好像一个在国家机关工作，有着稳定五险一金的人还每年在外面购买服务范围并没有扩大的额外医保一样，不免有些多此一举。

更不要说，黑蛇的这个举动在天堂看来，明显有投敌嫌疑。

不过，就黑山羊所知道的来讲，面前的这位大天使很爱天堂，并且迫切地想要把工作交代了然后滚回自己恬淡安心的云端之上。尽管根据撒旦的指示，把这个明明地狱之王已经知道却死活不愿意告诉黑山羊名字的天使给拉下神坛到地狱来一起当社畜他求之不得，但原则上天使还是不太可能投敌的……

“具体在这里。”Crowley伸到Aziraphale眼前的手打断了后者的思绪，是一张纸条，“现在到处都有眼线，天堂的、地狱的，这事儿让任何一方知道，于我于你都有不便。”

恶魔皱了皱眉，略带怀疑地看了天使一眼。黑蛇没有看他，只是逗弄着肩头灰色的广场鸽。说实在的，为什么广场鸽会飞到这么深的地方来和水鸭抢面包吃？

打开那张纸条的一瞬间，黑山羊便感觉脑子里“嗡”地一声。为什么黑蛇会问他要这个？为什么天使会问他要这个？为什么天堂的使者会问地狱的奴仆讨要这种东西？！

“呵，扯淡。”恶魔嗤笑一声，被揉成团的纸条消失在了0.1秒地狱的怒火里。

那被烧成灰的纸片上是天使的手迹，写着“圣水”这一字眼。

“……也是。我本来就不抱什么期待。”薄唇吐出寡淡的词句，似是黑蛇一点儿都不关心。

肩头的鸽子咕了几声，好像在提醒着他什么。天使用食指揉了揉小东西的脑袋，鸽子遂拍拍翅膀飞走了。

“别把我当傻子。就算我心甘情愿为你做任何事情也别把我当个傻子。”Aziraphale的脑中过了几百几千种可能性，竟无一例外地是天使要利用他去给地狱一个下马威，“我不知道你姓甚名谁，但我起码知道你是一名操蛋的大天使，和Gabriel一样操蛋的大天使！你现在告诉我你要从我，一个地狱安插在天堂的暗桩手里，获取圣水？荒谬至极！”

黑山羊第一次觉得，自己对这条蛇的那些爱，自己为了天使所仅剩下的这些好，都他妈被当成了驴肝肺。他早该明白的，天堂送下来的人怎么可能是等闲之辈！

“你想做什么？告诉我，你想做什么！”地狱的怒火把鸽子和水鸭都吓跑了，Aziraphale竭尽全力才不让自己把池塘的水给煮沸，他其实不是那么情绪化一恶魔，可一旦牵扯到天使，他似乎就没办法控制住自己的脾性，“如果是想报复我用你发泄性欲的那几个日夜，你就堂堂正正地来，别整这些有的没的！别利用别人的良心！”

天使只是低头，黑檀木手杖点着地，任凭恶魔责骂。

“别，利用我，仅剩的，良心。”黑山羊几乎是戳着天使的脑门在骂，他也是第一次知道，原来自己也会有如此这般“终是错付了”的悔恨心情。

他的良心都是源于天使而存在的，可到头来，这些不过都是泡影。天使怎么可能看上他呢？就像伦敦的贵族小姐永远都不可能看上一个街边乞丐一样，他在天使眼里能有利用价值他就该感恩戴德了。

Aziraphale不知从那儿掏出那张羊皮纸契约，将其撕成两半，遂拂袖离去。期间黑蛇没有给他任何回应，神色也好、语言也好、动作也好，都没有，有的只是极为缓慢的手杖点地声。

“我和你，最好不要再见面了。井水不犯河水。”这是他留给黑蛇的最后一句话。

在被秋风吹走之前，Crowley堪堪捡起了地上被撕成两半的契约书。他有预测短期未来的能力，黑山羊的反应他全都预料到了，可他还是抱着那1%的希望约了对方出来一试。

毕竟他真的没有谁可以拜托了。

他小心翼翼地把羊皮纸收好，由于身体动作而有些挪动的领口之下现出白色的绷带，绷带之下是地狱侵蚀过重的痕迹。

伦敦的天堂联络所于英国议会改革时被废置，跑腿的孩子们也告诉他，他给的其他地址也已经被改成了公园或墓地，根本没有人在。天使已经近半个世纪没有收到天堂的来信和物资供给了。

·

—— 公元1941年初 ——

德军对伦敦的轰炸丝毫没有停止的迹象，硝烟遮蔽了天空的澄澈，整个伦敦城笼罩在轰炸机轰隆声的恐怖中。Aziraphale来到离苏活区稍远的一座教堂，教堂的彩绘玻璃被黑墨涂满，似是在呵斥，当前时局下没有求神拜佛，谒见圣光的空闲。

黑山羊是常年受天堂祝福的恶魔，因此对教堂也没太大的排斥感，只是每每进入时，总觉得双脚像是变回了羊蹄一般，走路有点儿不对劲。那被涂黑了的彩绘玻璃不免让他忆起那个天使，被掩盖了的圣光，黑暗中的庇佑。那条蛇也许真的堕落了也说不定，否则他那种人怎么可能耐得住性子看百姓受罪，看他最喜欢的伦敦受累。

想到这儿，恶魔摇了摇脑袋，他已经和那个骗子天使恩断义绝，怎么又想起他来了。拍了拍脸颊让自己清醒些，披着白色绵羊皮的地狱山羊还有重要的工作要做，可不能让那两位纳粹将军等急了。

“Glozier先生？Harmony先生？”略显傻气的疑问句在空旷的礼拜堂中回响，两位德国男性从阴影中走出，站到了祭台边。

“菲尔先生，你来晚了。”被称为Glozier的男人说，他虽是德国人，英语却说得十分地道，一点儿欧洲大陆的口音都没有。

“抱歉，绕开被炸塌的道路费了点儿时间。”恶魔点头哈腰，他得尽可能讨好这两位德国将领。

地狱的工作不是让纳粹获胜，毕竟研究表明，若是让纳粹获胜，人类社会大概率不进反退；地狱的工作是尽可能拖长战争的时间，等到弹尽粮绝之时，无论那一方获胜，历史的进程终会继续进行下去。同理，天堂的工作也不是让纳粹败北，而是尽可能缩短战争的时间。这样一来，黑山羊这样的特殊身份反而为黑山羊获得了较为宽裕的活动空间。

“东西带来了吗？”另一个被称为Harmony的德意志军官问道。

“那是自然。”Aziraphale抽出怀中的包裹，在面前的桌上拆开，并将其中的书籍一本本展示给两位德国军官，“Otwell Binns，Robert Nixon，还有Shipton大妈。这些是你们要求的预言书，都是第一版。”

“好像少了一本啊，那本元首钦定的预言书，那本绝对准确的预言书。有了那本书，我们必将胜利在望！”负责清点书本的Harmony先生责难道，他的口气让恶魔想起了天堂与地狱两边的狂热分子。

对这种人他一般就四个字：不可理喻。

“哦，是那本《Agnes Nutter的良准预言集》是吧。那是预言书中圣杯级的玩意儿了，我的库存中并没有。”但眼下并不允许他摆脸色，恶魔还是好言好语地百般解释，“这本书并没有印刷本流通在外，全被当时的出版社烧毁了。”

“嗯哼，那可真有意思。”Glozier先生翻了翻书页，百无聊赖地回答，“这些好东西会在周末被送到柏林，元首一定会十分高兴。”

“菲尔先生，你的报酬在这儿。”

一个厚实的信封从桌子的另一边滑了过来，但Aziraphale并没有伸手去拿。

“我应该没有那么容易能离开这里。”黑山羊歪了歪脑袋，完事要灭口，这都是老传统了。

“你的确有自知之明，菲尔先生。”Glozier的枪口对准了恶魔的脑门，Harmony则趁此把三本书收进了一旁的医生包中。

“那既然如此，我留有后手应该也不奇怪。”恶魔讪笑着举起双手，从教堂门口传来高跟鞋踩地的“哒哒”声，一位仿佛从银幕中走出来的女杀手举枪对着祭台上的两位军官。

拎着医生包的Harmony牵了牵嘴角，仿佛觉得没有人会发现他们和对面这位蛇蝎双面间谍的小小交易，但恶魔接下来的话直接让在场的三个人类大惊失色。

“听着，我知道在场的三位人……军方角色，没有一个是英国人，因此，我希望和各位做一个交易。”黑山羊试图装出一副见风使舵却消息灵通的墙头草模样，对现在的英国政界持否定态度，“现在的这位英国首相，啧啧，实在是不行，这胖子的行事作风都太野蛮了，更不用说他那肥头大耳的样子，一看就是得脂肪肝高血压的主。”

见Aziraphale捅破了窗户纸，双面间谍小姐便也不再做掩饰，径直走到了德国军官一侧。对恶魔来说，识别出这女人实在是过于简单了，毕竟他自己可是上千年的老无间道了。

“原则上，没有人比死人更会保守秘密。”Rose，也就是那位间谍小姐，如此反驳，求饶做交易的人德意志从来不缺，德意志也从来都看不起。

“但如果我说，我是这样的东西呢？”

恶魔颇为和善地笑了起来，那笑在轰炸机炸弹投放的背景声和漆黑教堂的环境下显得格外渗人。不知是幻觉还是什么，三名德国人都觉着这个英国人的头上长出了打着旋儿的山羊角，并且发色也由浅金逐渐变成黑灰。教堂中烛光摇曳，似是有什么不祥之物在侵蚀着此地。

整间教堂的蜡烛骤然熄灭，又迅速亮起，在那一瞬间的黑暗中，德国人们看到了这辈子都不会再相见到第二次的恐怖景象；而待教堂明亮如初，那英国人还是一副人畜无害的模样。

“请三位好好思考一下，要不要带我去见你们的元首，我保证，我能提供很大的帮——”

帅气的奸商台词还未说完，教堂的大门就被重重推开，一个黑色的人影跑进来，拽了Aziraphale的手就要离去。形式变化得有些过快，现场的三个人类都反应不过来，僵在原地。似是发现了现场还有三根木头，匆匆来者这才发话：

“好心劝一句，大概一分钟之后，这儿就会被你们的一枚炸弹夷为平地，要逃还请赶快。”

正常人的说辞把三名人类拉回现实，却在见到来者的墨镜和黑色礼帽时，三人又重新举起了手枪。

“久仰大名啊，Anthony. J. Crowley先生。”Harmony先生率先发话。

“安东尼？”两只超自然生物都没有理睬三名人类，恶魔别过脑袋询问天使怎么起了这么个名字，天使则只顾着看腕子上手表不断走动的秒针。

“40秒。”

“您可是英国神秘的政界名流，同时也是幻术的一把好手，尽管您称其为边缘科学。”女间谍接着道。

“你怎么来了？”Aziraphale又问，黑蛇却还是只顾着看秒针跑圈。

“20秒。”

“真没想到菲尔先生居然与您有染，我们真是找错了对象。”Glozier将军走上前，最后说道，“Crowley先生，不会有炸弹的，老套路了。要杀了您我聊表歉意。”

“说真的，你们德国佬就是不愿意听人讲话。”

天使撂下这句话的瞬间，教堂穹顶的正上方传来一声爆炸巨响，声浪与火光将德国人击倒在地，人类的眼瞳中满是由己方之物带来的惊恐，卷起的烟尘掩去了两位超自然生物的身影。

震耳的巨响和致盲的白光过后，Aziraphale从抱着脑袋的惊恐状回过神来，他根本不知道刚才发生了什么，似乎真的像天使所说的，有炸弹砸了下来，而他现在正被天使护在怀里。天使的六根羽翼环抱起来，构成一个球形屏障，把他们护在了里面。

待周遭建筑物坍塌的声响渐渐小去，Crowley这才放开恶魔，翅膀也展开，抖落了一些灰尘便迅速收起。空气中满是扬起的烟灰，天使掏出手帕擦了下墨镜，白色的布料立马染上一层焦黑。教堂只剩下残垣断壁，脚下仅有刚才天使护着的一小块地是干净的，人类都变成了远处废墟中几根依稀杵着的枯骨，估计一碰就碎。

至于完全状况外的黑山羊，对天使救了他这样一个事实，可真是尴尬到无以复加。

“那个，哈，你这次没有救人可真是稀奇。”双手在胸前支成一个三角，Aziraphale磕磕巴巴地试图打开近百年来的第一个与天使的话匣。

“我提醒过了，但他们没听。”黑蛇戴上墨镜，漫不经心地说，“我本来也不想救的，人类的自作孽从来轮不到我管。”

“哦，那你过来是为了？”黑山羊试图将话题进行下去，他也想得到某个希望听到的答案。

“为了这个。”Crowley不知从哪儿掏出一个玻璃瓶，里头是这间教堂本来储存着的圣水，“你拒绝了我，我只好自己想办法。”

“哦，噢，也是，合情合理。至少我不用因为躯体受损的这种麻烦事儿同时给两边打报告了，可喜可贺，可喜可贺……”恶魔顿觉自己吃了哑巴亏，便顾左右而言他，但说着说着，他想起了什么重要的事情：

“哦天！我的书！那些书都……啊—— 撒旦啊！那都是我的宝——”

话还没说完，一个医生包就被递到了大呼小叫的恶魔眼前，某个角落的枯骨碎成了炭渣。

“喏，都好好在这儿呢。不就几本书么，丢不丢人。”天使也不看他，只是等着黑山羊接过包袋。

待恶魔清点完毕，两人面面相觑，却不知该说什么好了。

“我说，你要圣水究竟是用来做什么？”

Aziraphale意识到，维多利亚时期时，是自己草率了。黑蛇就算小偷小摸进教堂也要偷圣水出来，那这就和利用他这个暗桩的身份没有半毛钱关系，应该有更重要的事情要黑蛇去做，而那应该需要大量圣水，而天堂一时也给不出那么多圣水。

只有这样才说得明白，恶魔天真地如此想着。

“做什么？当然是为了捣毁地狱啊~”俏皮的尾音显现出说话人的打趣意图，却也完美地将值得在意的不对劲之处一笔带过，“这儿离苏活还挺远的，我开了车过来，要不要捎你一程？”

他不能再像以前那样和Aziraphale走得很近。他不能让这头黑山羊知道，他这个天使已是在黑暗的悬崖边缘。

·

—— TBC ——

·

注：

[1] 1793年1月21日——法国大革命：路易十六被处决。

[2] 1793年9月，吉伦特派21位主要领导人被送上断头台，此后雅各宾派开始实施 教条主义和暴力镇压，实行 专政恐怖统治。

[3] 钻石项链事件，具体可百度或维基，在此不做赘述。法国大革命爆发前的几年，该事件在法国民众眼中严重损毁了波旁王朝君主政体的声誉，各种恶毒谣言四起，使玛丽·安托瓦内特成为路易十六的负担。她至死也未能摆脱公众认为她奢靡及犯有欺诈的的印象。


End file.
